El Cuartel del Metal
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: ¿Quién dice que el metal no tiene nada en común con el amor entre personas del mismo género? ¿Quién dice que el amor no se puede encontrar entre metaleros? Bienvenidos a 'El Cuartel del Metal', donde más que buen metal y rock, te encontrarás lo que en ningún otro... Junjou Romantica, Egoist y Terrorist.
1. Búsqueda

¡Hola fans de Junjou Romantica! Seguramente se estarán preguntando por qué de buenas a primeras eliminé mi trabajo anterior, es una anécdota un poco divertida. Verán, estaba buscando entre mis borradores alguna idea para el segundo capítulo de mi entonces fic Heartstealers, pero conforme iba revisado, me di cuenta que se desvió de la idea que tenía en cuanto empecé a hacer el borrador en mi cuaderno. Así mismo me puse a revisar mis borradores de Naruto –increíble que todavía los conserve– y tomé lo que pensé se acomodaría a la idea original, y he aquí el resultado.

A diferencia de Heartstealers, no pretendo aventarme una canción por cada capítulo. Serán sólo pequeños fragmentos y trataré de poner canciones de dominio público, aunque de todas formas al final, en las notas de autor, siempre pondré los datos de la canción. Sí pretendo incluir lo más sustancial de Heartstealers en unos capítulos más adelante, pero el formato obviamente no será el mismo.

Si leyeron Heartstealers, sabrán de lo que hablo. De lo contrario, hagan de cuenta que no me aventé todo ese rollo mareador y que este es mi primer trabajo de Junjou Romantica, XD…

Espero –de nuevo, XD– llenar sus expectativas para este fandom.

* * *

**ACOTACIONES**

_Conceptos o frases enfatizadas, así como algunos modismos propios de mi país_

_**Letra de la canción (y su traducción en caso de ser idioma diferente al español)**_

–Diálogos –acciones y narración

_"Pensamientos"_

**ADVERTENCIAS PARA ESTE PRIMER CAPÍTULO: **OoC –sobre todo Shinobu– y OC. Lamento decirles que todavía no introduciré yaoi, eso será en los episodios siguientes.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura**

* * *

**»El Cuartel del Metal«**

_**Capítulo 1: Búsqueda**_

Como siempre en la clase de Literatura, Takahashi Misaki miraba por la ventana a los pajaritos volar. Suspiró, pensando en que le gustaría ser como ellos para volar libre, sin preocupaciones ni ataduras. Estaba tan abstraído en sus _observaciones_ que se percató demasiado tarde de la goma de borrar que iba directo a su cabeza, tumbándolo de su pupitre. Se levantó y se sobó la frente. Aunque era pequeña, el material era lo suficientemente duro como para dejarle un moretón que tardaría por lo menos tres días en curarse.

–¡Señor Takahashi, si va a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo de clases, es mejor que se largue de una vez! –soltó su sensei, conocido como El Demonio Kamijou  
–Etto… ¡No volverá a pasar! –titubeó el chico, muerto de miedo  
–See, claro –siseó el profesor, no muy convencido, y murmuró por lo bajo: –Si las promesas fueran galletas, todo mundo estaría más que obeso

Y el resto de la tarde transcurrió entre las aburridas clases a las que debía prestar atención. En cuanto finalizó su última clase, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No le importó que la gente le mirara raro, ni haber chocado dos veces con una cabina telefónica y un poste de luz; lo único que quería era llegar a su adorable lugar feliz, un lugar donde podía expresarse sin que ningún adulto le reprimiera, en donde reinaba la tranquilidad y sobre todo, donde por un momento olvidaba lo monótona y aburrida que se volvió su vida en la universidad.

Sacó del bolsillo una llave plateada y se detuvo frente a la puerta del garaje de una casa. Abrió y luego de eso se dedicó a recoger lo poco que dejó esparcido la semana pasada: unas hojas con partituras de guitarra hechas a mano, un lápiz y algunas virutas de madera. Cuando estuvo todo limpio, sacó su guitarra eléctrica de un armario bastante bien conservado y luego de conectarla y afinarla, empezó a tocar y cantar. Primero lo hacía en voz bajita, pero subía el volumen sabiéndose completamente solo.

_**Betting on the cure  
'Cause it must get better than this  
Betting on the cure  
Yeah everyone's gotta have the sickness  
'Cause everyone seems to need the cure  
Precious cure**_

_**(**__**Apostando por la cura  
Porque se tiene que poner mejor que esto  
**__**Apostando por la cura  
Sí, todos deben tener la enfermedad  
Porque todos parecen necesitar la cura  
Preciosa cura) (1)**_

No cantaba igual que el vocalista de su banda favorita, pero al menos le ponía energía y mucho corazón. Igual que cada viernes por la tarde.

En tanto, en un lugar cercano, tres jóvenes tomaban unos tragos en una de las mesitas de un bar, hablando de bandas para el show con el que se inauguraría una especie de bar-café para metaleros la semana siguiente.

–Hmm, ninguna da el ancho –suspiró pesadamente un pelirrojo de cabello no demasiado corto ni ondulado, ojos azules, tez clara, de unos 28 años, que respondía al nombre de Kai Shinoda (2), que garabateaba una servilleta de papel con bolígrafo verde  
–Y el tiempo se nos viene encima –sentenció de igual forma un rubio de cabellera corta y lacia, ojos color verde agua, tez acanelada, de 27 años, llamado Kazuo Reese  
–¿Qué hay de la segunda banda que audicionó? –preguntó otro de ojos grises, cabello color chocolate, mediano y ondulado, piel clara, de la misma edad de Kai, conocido como Ray Kimoniya– Tocaron bastante bien  
–Llamaron hace tres días –respondió Kazuo– Cancelaron porque perdieron a su guitarrista  
–¡Qué ineptos! –replicó Kai– ¡¿A quién se le ocurre eso a una semana de un show?!  
–Yo qué sé, cosas de guitarristas –siseó Ray despreocupadamente, pero luego agregó con tono serio: –El problema ahora será conseguir otro… con eso de que ya cualquiera se cree Jimmy Page (3)  
–Si no conseguimos una banda más, estamos perdidos –suspiró el pelirrojo llevándose las manos a la cabeza  
–Necesitaremos un milagro –espetó Kazuo

En la misma situación se encontraban 3 amigos, que volvían de la universidad.

–¡¿Es demasiado pedir que toquen siquiera _One_ (4)?! –dijo cierto rubio de ojos grises, gesticulando en una especie de berrinche– ¡Por todos los cielos, es la canción con la que todo guitarrista aprende a tocar! Digo, no igual que Kirk Hammett (5), pero… ¡Por todos los cielos! –soltó lo último levantando las manos al cielo  
–Hmm… lástima que ya nadie en Japón conoce la buena música –suspiró un castaño de ojos ámbar  
–¡Todo por el idiota de Sumi! De buenas a primeras se le ocurrió largarse  
–Déjalo, ya ni llorar es bueno –espetó un azabache de ojos azules, que era más alto que los otros dos  
–¡Pero es que…! –el rubio ardía en rabia y seguía haciendo gestos– ¡De no ser por su actitud de _soy mejor que ustedes_ no se habría largado y estaríamos tocando en _El Cuartel del Metal_ el sábado que viene!  
–Mira quién lo dice –siseó con sorna el castaño  
–Mira, Shinnosuke (6), mejor no empieces porque no estoy de humor  
–Calma, Shinobu, calma –apeló el más alto con templanza, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro– A mí también me molesta, pero seamos realistas… de una u otra forma nuestras diferencias con Keiichi iban a terminar por separar a la banda  
–Nowaki tiene razón, es lo mejor –apoyó Shinnosuke– Además, no es el fin del mundo –calló unos segundos y agregó con tono más relajado: –¿Quieren ir a comer pizza?  
–Ya qué –resopló Shinobu, resignado  
–Anímate, pudo haber sido peor

Misaki miró el reloj de pared, que marcaba veinte horas y media.

"_Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?"_

Siempre era igual: llegaba, abría la cochera y luego de arreglar un poco se ponía a tocar su guitarra hasta que el cansancio o la hora lo detuvieran. Aunque tenía un hogar y un hermano que le esperaba en casa, había ocasiones en las que simplemente prefería venir a este _santuario_, como él lo llamaba, y desahogar sus frustraciones con la música, todo en completo secreto. No obstante, tal secreto no duraría guardado para siempre.

Iba saliendo por la puerta trasera cuando de pronto se oyó que tocaban la puerta principal de la casa al lado del garaje. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio a dos señoras en delantal frente a la puerta. Abrió para recibirlas, estas le miraban molestas.

–No te molestes en invitarnos en pasar, seremos breves –siseó una de ellas tajantemente  
–Muy bien, escucho –pronunció educadamente el castaño  
–Niño, ya es la quinta vez en el mes que los vecinos se quejan de tu ruidero –habló la otra de igual forma  
–No entiendo  
–Iré directo al grano –espetó la primera– O dejas de tocar esa estúpida guitarra, o llamaremos a la policía  
–Pero yo… -Misaki estaba nervioso  
–Deja de causar molestias y lleva tu escándalo a otro lado –ambas se dieron la media vuelta, no sin antes agregar: –Buenas tardes

Mientras cuchicheaban sobre lo mal que estaba la juventud de ahora, Misaki seguía parado en la puerta con la mirada perdida.

"_Molestia"_ pensó _"Siempre he sido una molestia… incluso cuando intento no serlo, termino causando problemas a los demás… tal vez tengan razón, debo dejar esto… Nii-chan…"_

Sacó la guitarra y las partituras de ahí. Ya vendría por el amplificador la semana siguiente. Iba caminando de vuelta a casa, con un nudo en el estómago, pues a medio camino recordó que había olvidado un par de detalles: uno, una excusa diferente para despistar a su hermano, y dos ¿Cómo ocultaría la guitarra de ahora en adelante? Se sintió observado por un momento pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino.

–Esperen un momento –Kazuo y compañía todavía seguían en el bar, pero ya no bebían– Ese niño…  
–¿Qué niño? –preguntó Kai  
–Mira disimuladamente –señaló mirando por la ventana, hacia afuera. Kai se paró de su lugar y se pegó al cristal. El rubio sintió una venita en su sien– Dije disimuladamente, baka  
–¿Qué hay con él? –preguntó Ray  
–Trae una guitarra –espetó el pelirrojo con simpleza- ¿Y?  
–Si resulta ser un buen guitarrista, ya tendremos la última banda para el show –concluyó Kazuo

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- Cure, de Metallica, del álbum Load (1996). **Lo sé, demasiado ruda y poco que ver con la personalidad de Misaki a la que todo mundo está acostumbrado.

**2.- Kai Shinoda** es un personaje de mi invención igual que los otros dos. No es ningún pariente de Shinoda del manga de Junjou Romantica ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, el personaje ya lo había inventado mucho antes de incursionarme en esto del Fanfiction, y el apellido lo tomé –por así decirlo- de Mike Shinoda, integrante de Linkin Park.

**3.- Jimmy Page,** afamado guitarrista, miembro líder y fundador de Led Zeppelin

**4.- One, de Metallica, del álbum …And Justice for All (1988)(se escribe con todo y los tres puntos)**:no es del todo cierto lo que asevera Shinobu, pero por convivencia con varios chicos metaleros he notado que casi todos ellos aprendieron con esa canción. Me basé en esto, además ya es más bien subjetivo.

**5.- Kirk Hammett**, actual guitarrista de Metallica

**6.-** La verdad así me lo imaginé en cuanto lo vi en el manga, recomiendo que lo lean para que se den una idea

Bueno, creo que eso es todo para este primer capítulo. Un review con una crítica constructiva, un comentario o una felicitación no vendría nada mal. Bueno, chaito.


	2. Demasiado lindo para ser metalero I

¡Hola fans de Junjou Romantica! He aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de "El Cuartel del Metal". Esta vez la inspiración me llegó a tal grado que tuve que cortar el episodio en dos partes, y aun así me quedaron más extensas que el capítulo anterior.

¡Gracias, mina-sama12 por tu review! Me ha alentado mucho.

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS PARA ESTE Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

Se van a centrar un poquito más en Misaki, aunque los demás personajes también hacen su aparición. He agregado un nuevo personaje, pero no lo describiré físicamente sino hasta finalizada la segunda parte.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Demasiado lindo para ser metalero, parte 1**_

Lunes por la mañana. Misaki trataba de prestar atención a la clase de Literatura. No era que no entendiera; al contrario, se sabía al menos la mitad de lo que aprendería en el curso, y por ello le resultaba tedioso tener que asistir a clases cuando bien podría estar en _su_ adorado garaje tocando su guitarra. Sin embargo, prácticamente lo habían echado de ahí apenas hace unos días; además ya iban seis clases que se saltaba, y una más le costaría presentar examen extraordinario por inasistencias. Suspiró resignado después de pensar en eso y puso su lápiz a trabajar en cuanto su sensei dio una tarea a realizar.

–Misaki-kun –titubeó una compañera suya, de nombre Danielle– ¿Estás libre el sábado?  
–Eso depende –respondió el chico, y soltó una risita en cuanto vio la cara de decepción de la chica– ¡Neh, es broma! Dime…  
–Etto, yo… bueno… –Danielle jugaba con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirar los ojos esmeralda– Mi hermano me dio dos pases para la apertura de _El Cuartel del Metal_, pero le toca trabajar y… quería saber si tú… querrías ir conmigo ¡sólo como amigos! –se apresuró a decir  
–Danielle-san, yo… -el ojiverde no sabía qué decir  
–Está bien si no quieres, yo entiendo  
–¡No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo no…!

Iba a decir que su hermano no le permitía ir a ese tipo de lugares, pero últimamente el trabajo de Takahiro exigía que saliera de casa más seguido y que a veces no regresara hasta dadas las ocho de la mañana, hora en que Misaki salía para ir a la escuela. Qué mejor oportunidad que ésta para salir de casa y disfrutar de buen metal.

–¡Olvida eso! –soltó alegremente– ¿Te parece que pase por ti a las ocho?  
–¡¿De verdad?! –la chica parecía estar emocionada– ¡Gracias, Misaki-kun! –Danielle se lanzó a abrazarlo efusivamente– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!  
–¡Ustedes dos! –y el encanto se rompió cuando un voluminoso tomo de _National Geographic_ los golpeó certeramente– ¡A mi oficina, ahora!

Los dos jóvenes iban a defenderse, pero la alarma de simulacros los salvó. Todo mundo salía ordenadamente de las aulas hacia las áreas designadas. Mientras un sujeto con un megáfono daba indicaciones, Misaki y Danielle seguían hablando.

–Gracias, Jashin-sama (1), por inventar los simulacros –espetó la chica en una ocurrencia  
–Amén –dijo Misaki. A decir verdad le hizo algo de gracia.

En un grupo aledaño al suyo, cierto chico rubio hablaba por teléfono a hurtadillas.

–Dime lo que pasa, Kusama, y más te vale que sea importante  
–Lo es –dijeron calmadamente al otro lado de la línea– Llamó Shinoda-san ¿te acuerdas de él?  
–Sí  
–Bueno, dijo que nos quiere a los tres en su casa hoy a las seis  
–¿Para qué?  
–No lo sé, pero dijo que era importante… te mando la dirección en un mensaje  
–Ok, yo le aviso a Shinnosuke, nos ve…

Sintió que alguien le quitaba su móvil. Frunció el ceño y se volteó listo para golpearlo de ser necesario, pero sólo en pensamiento se quedó: era Kamijou-sensei.

–Pase por él a mi oficina después de clases

El simulacro terminó y los tres chicos citados por Kamijou se encontraban de pie frente a su escritorio.

–Takatsuki –dijo éste, mientras anotaba algo en un bloc de hoja blanca– Es la segunda sanción que le levanto aun cuando no imparto clase a su grupo  
–Entonces…  
–Uno más y será suspendido ¿Entiende?

"_Por mí, que me expulsen de una vez"_ pensó el chico. _"Además, ¿Por qué a estas alturas todavía nos levantan sanciones como si fuéramos en secundaria? Ahora sólo falta que mande llamar a mis padres… "_

–Entiendo  
–Por cierto, mañana quiero hablar con sus padres al finalizar la clase

"_¡Rayos! Éste resultó ser adivino"_

Tomó un papel que le entregaba el docente.

–Es todo, puede retirarse  
–Hai

Salió del aula hecho una furia, y mientras iba maldiciendo al _Demonio Kamijou_ por lo bajo, notó que había pegados en todas partes panfletos para la apertura de _El Cuartel del Metal_.

"_Keiichi idiota"_ y eso no hizo más que aumentar su enojo _"De no ser por ti, nosotros estaríamos tocando ahí"_

Aceleró más el paso, pero iba tan rápido que no pudo parar e inminentemente chocó contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo. Una mirada cínica y otra de odio chocaron apenas se reconocieron.

–Shinobu-chan –espetó quitado de la pena un chico de cabello plateado y ojos negros  
–Sumi –habló el ojigris, que escupía con odio cada letra

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron caminando, no sin antes dedicarse unas últimas palabras.

–Buen día  
–¡Muérete!

En otro lugar, Kusama Nowaki atendía las órdenes de los clientes que llegaban a ese restaurante para el que trabajaba, conocido como _Aoitsuki_ (2). Era un lugar sencillo pero amplio, de interior pintado de blanco, con sillas estilo rústico y mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos con detalles en azul claro, sobre los que reposaban unos sencillos floreros con alcatraces blancos. Asimismo las lámparas de papel colgando del techo le daban un toque más cálido.

–Buen día, ¿puedo tomar su orden? –preguntó con la cortesía acostumbrada, a uno de los clientes recién llegados  
–Un cappuccino y una rebanada de pastel de fresa y zarzamora, por favor  
–Enseguida

Se retiró de ahí para ir a otra mesa. El repiquetear de las campanillas colgadas en el umbral de la puerta anunció la llegada de otro cliente, pero no de cualquiera. Se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que el afamado novelista, Usami Akihiko. Éste parecía buscar una mesa disponible, pero en cuanto divisó a una cabellera azul oscuro y los ojos del mismo color resaltados bajo unos lentes sin armazón, no dudó ni un segundo para ir y sentarse junto a él.

–¿Usagi? –el otro no pudo evitar sorprenderse en cuanto le pareció reconocer aquellos ojos violeta  
–¡Takahiro! ¡Hombre, no esperaba encontrarte aquí! –Usami soltó a modo de saludo, notablemente feliz  
–¡Tú! ¿No se supone que estás de viaje?  
–Volví apenas ayer  
–¿Y qué dice la vida?

Empezaron una charla amena. Diez años atrás, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos, pero Usami salió del país hace tres, por asuntos de trabajo. Desde ese entonces no se habían vuelto a poner en contacto. Asimismo Takahiro y Misaki se mudaron de Osaka a Tokio, debido a que éste último ingresó a la universidad con apenas 16 años.

–¡Vaya! –se sorprendió el escritor– Sabía que tu hermanito era inteligente, pero no imaginé que…  
–Sí, lo sé… yo también me sorprendí, pero eso fue porque lo promovieron dos semestres (3) en la preparatoria, por eso se graduó antes  
–Ya veo

Sin embargo la mirada del azabache se tornó triste y Akihiko lo notó.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado  
–Misaki estuvo en el cuadro de honor el primer semestre y todo, pero… siento que lo estoy descuidando últimamente

Misaki y Danielle ya habían salido de la oficina de Kamijou-sensei. Éste les dejó un trabajo para entregar el viernes, como castigo por interrumpir su clase. Si no lo entregaban, Kamijou encontraría –por lo que alcanzó a escuchar– la forma de arruinar sus planes del sábado.

–Etto… Misaki-kun  
–¿Sí? –el chico le sonrió  
–Etto… ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos el trabajo en mi casa? Puedo pedir permiso en mi trabajo y…

El castaño sabía que su compañera y el hermano de ella, llamado William, trabajaban medio tiempo en una editorial pequeña, y que sus horarios casi no les permitían hacer otras cosas. Aunque Danielle había sido la causante de que ambos estuvieran castigados, sintió pena por ella.

–No te preocupes, yo hago todo y lo entrego por los dos –se ofreció  
–Pero… no quiero causarte molestias, yo fui quien…  
–Y yo no quiero que te despidan, por favor acepta  
–Misaki-kun…  
–No me molesta, además –dijo más alegre– Este tema ya lo había leído cuando fui a la preparatoria, será pan comido

Kai Shinoda, Kazuo Reese y Ray Kimoniya también tenían sus ocupaciones. Afinaban los últimos preparativos para la inauguración del café-bar mientras charlaban y bebían en el mismo bar que el viernes.

–Llamé a Kusama hace rato –espetó Kai– pero aún sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado  
–¿Estás seguro de esto, Kazuo? –inquirió Ray  
–No del todo, pero mi intuición me dice que el chico tiene talento –respondió el rubio– haría un excelente equipo con ellos  
–Pues chance y sí sepa tocar, pero no creo que toque el tipo de música que buscamos  
–¿Por qué lo dices?  
–No lo sé, se ve demasiado lindo y tierno como para que le guste música tan ruda  
–Hmm –soltó una risita irónica el de cabello color chocolate– Te conozco bien, Kai… y a juzgar por tu comentario, creo que ya le echaste el ojo  
–¡Baka! –gruñó el pelirrojo, levemente sonrojado– ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Yo no le hago a eso!  
–No lo niegues, Kai –Kazuo dibujó una media sonrisa, avergonzando más a su compañero– Te atrajo y lo sabes  
–¡Nada de eso! ¡Sólo creo que con esa carita de _yo no rompo ni un plato_ atraería muchos clientes!  
–Así que aceptas que sería una buena adquisición ¿eh?

En el restaurante _Aoitsuki_, dos amigos seguían con su charla.

–Yo podría hablar con él de vez en cuando –se ofreció Akihiko luego de escuchar las inquietudes de Takahiro– Así encuentro inspiración para mi nueva novela y el chico tendrá algo de compañía… dos pájaros muertos de un solo tiro  
–¿Estás seguro? –Takahiro todavía tenía sus dudas– Misaki no confía mucho en los adultos  
–¿Ves aquí a algún adulto? –bromeó el peliplateado y ambos soltaron una ligera risa (4)  
–Pero aun así…  
–Te preocupas demasiado –contestó Usami, ya tranquilo– Ni que fuera a terminar entre metaleros  
–¿Qué quieres decir?  
–Nada, olvídalo… por lo que me dijiste, Misaki es demasiado lindo como para que ellos lo acepten de buenas a primeras  
–Tienes razón

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**1.-** Para quienes han visto el anime o leído el manga de Naruto, sabrán que Jashin es la deidad a la que Hidan dedica sus sacrificios. Para quien no lo sabía, no recomiendo que se pongan a buscar el episodio donde se menciona –ni yo me acuerdo, XD–.

**2.- Aoitsuki** o Luna Azul

**3.- **Para evitar confusiones, un semestre equivale a un grado de preparatoria, es decir un periodo de seis meses, por lo que dos semestres vendrían siendo dos grados.

**4.- **El pequeño chiste de Akihiko lo saqué de una película que se llama "Chicas de la Ciudad" –al menos la versión latinoamericana (2003), dirigida por Boaz Yakin–. Si ya la han visto, sabrán de qué escena la saqué. De lo contrario, esta sí se las recomiendo ver –no hay tanto pierde en buscar la escena como en Naruto, XD–.

Bueno, pss creo que eso es todo. La segunda parte la subiré a la brevedad, aunque no prometo lo mismo para el cuarto capítulo ya que la universidad demanda bastante tiempo. Bueno, chaito.


	3. Demasiado lindo para ser metalero II

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo la segunda parte del capítulo 2, tal como lo prometí. Este todavía está un poco más largo que el anterior, ya que se me ocurrieron otras ideas cuando ya había subido el documento, y no me quedó de otra más que volverlo a editar.

.

mina-sama12, de verdad me agrada tu interés, y por el yaoi no te desesperes, todo a su tiempo. Por cierto, hice lo que me dijiste sobre los diálogos para que no cueste tanto trabajo leerlos, la verdad a mí me gustó cómo quedó el formato.

.

**MÁS ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS PARA ÉSTE CAPÍTULO:**

Lime muy leve, Misaki un tanto OoC, mucha participación de OCs y poca de Nowaki, em... creo que son todas

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, así como la música y letra de las canciones que aquí menciono, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Demasiado lindo para ser metalero, parte 2**_

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, todo mundo iba para sus destinos. Entre ellos Shinobu y Shinnosuke, quienes no se habían visto en todo el día.

.

–¡Hombre, pensé que no habías venido a la escuela! –espetó el castaño de ojos ámbar

–Hmp

–Te inquieta lo que dijo Nowaki ¿Verdad?

–La verdad sí –soltó el rubio– Y más porque ya le habíamos avisado a Kazuo Reese que… Sumi –hizo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse su enojo y continuar– ya no tocaría más con nosotros

–Chicos –Kusama apareció a un lado de ellos

–¡Nowaki! –saludó Shinnosuke– ¿Saliste antes?

–Sip, Ai-sama me dejó salir temprano

–Como sea, ya llegamos –interrumpió Shinobu fríamente

.

En efecto, estaban frente a un portón de madera entre dos bardas de granito, que decía en una placa metálica con letras plateadas _Residencia Shinoda_. Llamaron al intercomunicador y luego de un '_adelante'_, la puerta se abrió, dejando a los tres chicos entrar. No era una casa tan grande ni lujosa como la de Shinobu, pero era bonita: un edificio blanco de dos pisos, con un enorme ventanal en el segundo, dejando ver algunos muebles de estilo minimalista. Afuera sólo había césped verde y algunos arbustos, pero también eran bonitos. No obstante, lo que los dejó maravillados fue el interior: las paredes, color beige, estaban repletas de discos de vinilo y fotografías de bandas como The Beatles, Scorpions, Queen, Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, Nirvana, Guns n' Roses, Quiet Riot, The Doors, Metallica, Megadeth, Slipknot, Korn, Avenged Sevenfold; algunas de gusto gótico como Nightwish, Epica, Tristania, Anathema, Apocalyptica; también se incluía a grupos como Green Day, Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, y algo más nacional como Versailles, L'arc en Ciel, Phantasmagoria, e infinidad de grupos de metal y rock. Todas estas estaban colocadas de tal manera que, si echaban un vistazo en un giro de 360°, parecía una línea del tiempo (1).

.

–Hermosa ¿verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo, que recién bajaba las escaleras

–¡¿Tú la hiciste?! –Shinnosuke no pudo aguantar la emoción

–Sip, me tomó un año entero juntar todas las fotos, y seis semanas más en acomodarlas… pero bueno, no se queden ahí parados, siéntanse como en su casa

–¡Yo quiero el sofá de Nightwish!

.

Shinobu fue el primero en lanzarse a buscar un asiento de su agrado, encontrando agradable uno que tenía estampado a su banda favorita. Acto seguido Shinnosuke y Nowaki se sentaron en uno de color negro que no tenía nada en especial.

.

–Etto… perdón por la pregunta, pero… –espetó Nowaki– Shinoda-san ¿para qué nos llamó?

–No fui yo sino Kazuo Reese –respondió el pelirrojo con parsimonia– Dijo que tuvieron problemas con un integrante de su banda

–Así es –masculló Shinobu entre dientes

–A los chicos y a mí nos parece que tocaron bastante bien la vez que se presentaron, así que quisimos ayudar

–¿Cómo? –los tres estaban sorprendidos

–Vamos, chicos, no coman ansias –les sonrió el mayor– mejor esperen a que lleguen, van a ver la sorpresa que se van a llevar

.

"_Kazuo tiene visto bueno para estas cosas… ojalá esta vez no sea la excepción"_

"_¿Será que nos dejarán tocar?"_ se preguntó Shinobu _"¿Pero cómo? No tenemos guitarrista… además, ¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa de la que habla Kai?"_

"_Será que Shinoda-san consiguió a alguien para…"_ intuyó Nowaki

.

.

Aproximadamente hora y media antes, Misaki se había despedido de una de sus compañeras, alta, de larga y sedosa cabellera negra, grandes ojos color marrón, que brillaban como cobre recién labrado, de tez blanca como leche y algunas pecas que le daban un toque de inocencia, llamada Danielle, diciéndole que él se haría cargo del trabajo. Iba de camino a casa, con los auriculares puestos y la música de Metallica a todo volumen.

.

_**The ultimate in vanity  
Exploding their supremacy  
I can't believe the things you say  
I can't believe  
I can't believe the price… you pay**_

_**(Lo último en vanidad  
Explotando su supremacía  
no puedo creer las cosas que dices  
no puedo creer  
no puedo creer el precio que… pagas) (2)**_

.

Mientras lo hacía, recordaba un video que había visto en YouTube de un concierto que Metallica dio en México: _El Arsenal Completo _(3). Se emocionó tanto al tener en su cabeza la parte en la que _Doris_ (4) caía en pedazos, que no pudo evitar simular que tocaba al más puro estilo de Kirk Hammett, y más tarde se percató de que la gente a su alrededor le miraba raro. Sintió enrojecer sus mejillas, pero repitiéndose mentalmente '_la vida es para mí, para vivirla a mi manera_' (5), continuó su camino. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de música, pues un artículo en el aparador llamó su atención: una funda para guitarra con estampado de _El Arsenal Completo_. Sus ojos esmeraldas adquirieron un brillo especial, y la alegría surcó sus labios en una expresión de la más pura felicidad, pero el gesto se desvaneció instantáneamente cuando vio el precio: 2.457,74 yenes (6).

.

.

Akihiko Usami ya había terminado su charla con Takahiro. A decir verdad le había causado una gran felicidad ver después de 3 años a su mejor amigo y amor platónico no correspondido. Luego de eso negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

.

"_El amor te empuja a cometer estupideces"_ pensaba _"incluyendo hacerla de niñera de un mocoso de 16 años"_

.

Hizo un mohín de desagrado ante la idea. Era verdad que por él haría lo que fuera con tal de llamar siquiera su atención, pero hacerla prácticamente de niñera del hermano menor ya era demasiado: debía estar loco o demasiado desesperado. Como fuera, ahora tenía que descansar, el sábado tendría que conocer al tal Misaki. Soltó un suspiro cansado y siguió conduciendo su convertible rojo hasta llegar a su pent-house.

.

–Misaki –miraba una foto del chico que Takahiro le dio– Ojalá tu carita de ángel no sea solo una fachada

.

.

Continuando con Misaki, este casi se desmaya de la impresión, de no ser porque alguien lo atrapó a tiempo.

.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos color verde agua, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

–Sí, gracias –farfulló nervioso por la cercanía

–Yo también me hubiera desmayado al ver semejante precio –espetó el mayor riendo un poco, refiriéndose a la funda que Misaki miraba– Cuando tenía tu edad, conseguir una de esas era como pedirle peras al olmo. Guardaba el dinero de mis almuerzos y aparte vendía algunas cosillas para sacar suficiente. Me tomó casi tres años comprar una de Led Zeppelin

–Esto… yo…

–¿Sabes? –el mayor volvió a reír– Me agradas tanto que te estoy contando mi vida sin saber siquiera tu nombre, em…

–Takahashi Misaki –dijo, un poco inseguro

.

"_¡Lo tengo!"_ no podía estar más satisfecho

.

–Reese Kazuo, un placer –ambos se estrecharon la mano firmemente

–Etto… no quiero ser grosero, pero debo irme a casa, yo…

–¿No ibas a comprar esa funda?

–No lo creo, yo…

–Entiendo, te falta dinero –el castaño asintió con la cabeza, gesto que le pareció algo tierno al rubio

.

"_Ese Kai tiene un buen ojo"_ reía internamente _"este __chavito__ (7) es realmente un encanto"_

.

–Señorita –Kazuo llamó a una chica que fungía como dependienta– Deme esta, por favor

.

Una vez que pagó, se la entregó al menor.

.

–¿Ah? –Misaki estaba más que sacado de onda

–Es para ti, me hiciste pasar un buen rato y yo quería pagártelo de alguna forma

–Pero es que yo…

–No aceptaré un no por respuesta –espetó el de los ojos aguamarina– Además, por la cara que pusiste hace un rato, se nota que venderías tu alma por ella

–Bueno, sí, pero…

–¡Vamos, chico! No tienes que pagármela, es un regalo

–No va a dejarme ir hasta que la acepte ¿verdad? –preguntó el chico con miedo, a lo que el otro asintió. Después de eso Misaki solo pudo suspirar derrotado y tomar la funda– Muchas gracias, Reese-san

–¡Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal! –Kazuo estaba más que divertido por la inocente actitud del menor. Basándose en ello le calculaba unos 17 o 18 años– Llámame Kazuo a secas

–Bueno, Kazuo –respondió el castaño, impaciente por librarse del otro– Debo irme a casa, fue un placer…

–¿En serio tienes prisa? Te veías tan desocupado como para admirar una funda de guitarra por casi diez minutos…

–Bueno, yo… pretendía ir a casa a afinar mi guitarra, pero…

–¿Tocas la guitarra?

–Sip –el castaño dejó que su ego se elevara solo un poco– acústica y eléctrica

.

Sin darse cuenta, Misaki estaba siendo conducido a la residencia Shinoda mientras la conversación seguía su curso.

.

–Dime, ¿has estado en una banda de rock o algo así?

–Etto… no, todo me lo ha enseñado mi tío Aramis

–¿Y no te gustaría estar en una? Serías bueno como primer guitarrista

–No lo creo… a mi hermano no le gustaría

.

Un rato más tarde ya se encontraban en la casa de Kai. El menor sintió miedo, puesto que nunca había visto el lugar.

.

–Espera –Kazuo le tomó por la muñeca firmemente– Tengo algo interesante qué proponerte

–De verdad no puedo… -el pequeño intentaba no forcejear demasiado, pues temía alguna reacción violenta del mayor– mi hermano me espera

–Y supongo que sabes cómo volver ¿no?

–No –confesó el castaño, avergonzado

–Prometo llevarte a casa solo si te quedas y me escuchas ¿De acuerdo?

.

"_Esto es extraño… nunca me han pedido directamente algo como eso… ¿Qué se supone que haga en estos casos?"_

.

–Por favor… -las palabras del rubio sonaban sinceras  
–E-está bien

.

.

Los nervios por estar en casa de un adulto al que apenas conoció, le ponían los pelos de punta; pero por otro lado, la curiosidad por saber qué clase de propuesta le haría, así como el por qué precisamente él, no le dejaba de picar la pancita (8). Entró a la residencia y la misma expresión con la que admiró la funda, se formó en su cara al ver la _tapicería_ de la casa de Kai.

.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Kazuo

–Es… es… es… -tartamudeaba el menor como un completo idiota

–¡Heeey! –en ese momento llegó Ray, saludando risueñamente– Ya te estabas tardando

–¿Ya somos todos? –preguntó Kai

–Sip

.

Misaki no había reparado en la presencia de los tres muchachos sentados en la sala hasta que el rubio de los ojos verdes habló.

.

–Bueno, como Kai les dijo, les tengo una sorpresa y aquí está –tomó al chico por los hombros y lo puso al frente– Conozcan a su nuevo guitarrista

–¡¿Qué?!

.

Los cuatro chicos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Takahashi, que no entendía nada.

.

–Pero… -y fue el primero en protestar

–Un momento –espetó Shinobu, que lo examinaba de pies a cabeza– Yo te conozco… eres el _chavito_ raro de Economía que pusieron en el cuadro de honor

–Bueno, yo…

–¡¿Es él?! –Shinnosuke también parecía saber algo– ¿El que se encierra en la biblioteca a leer novelas rosas?

–¡Sí, es él! –y ambos se echaron a reír

–¡Oigan! –se quejó el ojiesmeralda

–Ya, ya, calma –Ray apaciguaba los ánimos– Por alguna razón, que supongo nos explicará, Kazuo confía en él y en ustedes para nuestros fines

–¿Ah?

–Lo haría, pero creo más conveniente que Misaki-kun lo haga por sí mismo

–¿Yo?

–Dijiste que tu guitarra es Fender Stratocaster (9) ¿cierto?

–Bueno, sí, pero…

.

Kazuo le entregó algo que en el momento no pudo saber qué era. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y susurró en su oído con voz grave y casi sensual.

.

–Es hora de demostrar tu valía, mi niño

.

Además de Kai, que al parecer ardía en celos, nadie más se percató del pequeño mordisco que el mayor le dio a Misaki en el cuello. Al chico se le pusieron los pelos de la nuca de punta, tragó grueso y asintió con la cabeza. Conectó la guitarra a su amplificador y cuando todo estuvo listo, se puso en medio de la sala. Los nervios le carcomían y hacían que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, pues a decir verdad era la primera vez que tocaba para más de una persona. Además, las burlas y las risitas mal disimuladas de Shinobu y Shinnosuke solo hacían que quisiera lanzarse por la ventana del segundo piso. En tanto, Nowaki se mantenía al margen de la situación, pues no estudiaba con los chicos y no conocía al castaño. Los segundos pasaban y la tensión se sentía tan densa que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

.

–Te lo dije –resopló Kai, frustrado– Tiene una carita de ángel, pero simplemente es demasiado lindo para ser metalero

–Repite eso, por favor –escupió Misaki entre dientes haciéndolo sonar más a una orden. Todos tragaron grueso apenas apareció a su alrededor un aura oscura.

–Que eres demasiado lindo para ser metalero –Shinobu terminó de echarle más leña al fuego, fingiendo que eso no le intimidó, sin tener la menor idea que saldría más que quemado.

–Eso ya lo veremos

.

Y sin más preámbulos, un poderoso acorde rompió con aquella tensión, dejando con la boca desencajada a más de uno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- **La idea de la línea del tiempo, de hecho, fue un trabajo que hice en la preparatoria para mi clase de inglés. No quedó exactamente como la de Kai, pero me gustó la idea para ponerla aquí.

**2.- …And Justice for All, de Metallica (1988). **De hecho, esta canción es la que le da el nombre al álbum completo.

**3.- El Arsenal Completo** fue un concierto de siete días que Metallica dio en mi país desde el 28 de julio hasta el 9 de agosto de 2012, en el Palacio de los Deportes… y al que lamentablemente no fui, por seguir viviendo en casa de mi madre, TT-TT.

**4.- Doris,** es el nombre que Metallica adoptó para la dama de la justicia, que aparece en la portada del álbum "…And Justice for All". Hay varios videos en YouTube sobre esa escena.

**5.- **Traducción del verso final de la canción **Escape**, también de **Metallica**, del álbum **Ride the Lightning (1984)**.

**6.- 2.457,74 yenes,** equivalentes a 300 pesos mexicanos, o 25 dólares USA. Estoy usando la numeración arábiga, no la japonesa ¡ojo!

**7.- Chavito, chavo o chaval, **es lo mismo.

**8.- **No se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero lo puse porque me pareció que usar "la curiosidad mató al gato" o algo así, ya estaría muy trillado.

**9.- **Se me ocurrió poner este modelo, **Fender** **Stratocaster, **ya que un amigo mío lo tiene en color negro y además es muy versátil para los géneros que pretendo manejar.

.

Lo sé, puse demasiado a Metallica, pero como se menciona en el capítulo anterior, a Misaki le gusta esa banda, aunque no significa que el fic va a estar repleto de ellos. Procuraré poner a otras bandas. Bueno, creo que al final me gustó cómo quedó, aunque la historia en sí va un poco lenta. Por favor suplico me tengan paciencia, la universidad fríe mi lado creativo y va a haber ocasiones en que tarde incluso más de un año en actualizar, pero no significa que vaya a abandonar mis fics.

.

Sin más excusas, digo, qué decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima entrega, chaito.


	4. Debut ¿y despedida? I

¡Hola de nuevo! He aquí la cuarta entrega de 'El Cuartel del Metal'.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias:**

En este episodio ya se aprecia una participación más activa de Usagi, aunque lo entenderán mejor en la segunda parte. Esta ocasión no he puesto notas de autor puesto que estaba haciendo esto en las computadoras de la escuela y por las prisas de llegar a mi casa ya no me dio tiempo.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, es propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Debut ¿y despedida?, parte 1**_

.

.

Día D. La semana había transcurrido rápido desde el incidente en casa de Kai Shinoda, donde la banda de Shinobu y amigos le dio cabida como guitarrista. Si bien era cierto que entre sus planes no estaba ser llevado _voluntariamente a fuerzas_ a casa de un desconocido, que dos de sus compañeros de la facultad lo tacharan de _raro_, que tuvieran que llamarlo _lindo_ para embravecerse y callarlos con un poderoso acorde y 4 potentes rifts, y ver a Shinnosuke y a Shinobu –sobre todo al último– prácticamente humillándose para rogarle que formara parte de la banda, pensaba que de otra forma no pudieron haberse dado las cosas. Al fin ya estaba dentro de una banda y tocaría en El Cuartel del Metal, aunque fuera a escondidas de Takahiro.

.

"_Todavía no entiendo por qué estás en contra de esto"_ pensó _"pero cuando llegue el momento, te mostraré que no es tan malo como piensas"_

.

Con esta idea en mente se dirigió a la cocina-comedor y sacó todo lo necesario para hacer una gran comida, ya que recibirían visitas. Un rato más tarde ponía la mesa, y en medio de esta un precioso pero sencillo florero con frescas azáleas.

.

"_A Manami-san le gustarán"_

.

Manami era la actual novia de Takahiro, ya la había conocido alguna vez y a decir verdad le cayó bien. La duda era acerca de su otro visitante, ya que Takahiro sólo mencionó que se trataba de un amigo de la preparatoria. Jamás le había visto y de ser así puede que ya no le recordara, pues para ese entonces Misaki sólo contaba con cuatro años de edad.

.

"_Hmm… como sea, ojalá esto no tarde demasiado"_

.

Se moría por la ansiedad por ir a tocar al Cuartel, además que llevaría a Danielle como ya se lo había prometido.

.

.

En tanto, Hiroki _El Demonio Kamijou_ terminaba de revisar los ensayos que encargó a sus alumnos desde el lunes. Su bolígrafo rojo marcaba sin piedad las faltas de ortografía, puntuación, así como errores de redacción y hasta de sintaxis que a estas alturas cometían los jóvenes de segundo semestre de licenciatura. Notó que entre todos ellos sólo uno se salvó de la cruel masacre –como sus alumnos solían decir– ya que no había mucho qué corregir salvo algunos acentos y esa caligrafía propia de un niño de secundaria: era el ensayo de Takahashi Misaki, alumno de segundo semestre de Economía, puesto en el cuadro de honor por sus excelentes calificaciones.

.

Sabía poco del chico, pero le tomó cariño desde que se enteró que no tenía a nadie más que a su hermano Takahiro Takahashi; que era becado por no pertenecer a una familia adinerada como casi todos los demás; que no tenía más amigos además de esa chica llamada Danielle, y que sólo tenía 16 años ¡Era prácticamente un niño! Un niño entre cientos de entes pretenciosos y mimados que se creían los dueños del mundo por el simple hecho de estudiar en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, un niño que quizá cometía sus deslices –como saltarse seis lecciones o andar en la Luna cuando estaba en clase– pero que merecía la pena proteger. Y por ello nunca dejaba que se le escaparan las oportunidades de corregirle o llamarle la atención, aunque tuviera que lanzarle su colección de libros completa.

.

Terminados los ensayos, procedió a revisar el trabajo que le impuso como castigo a Danielle y a él, y tal fue el disgusto que se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que el chico había hecho todo él solo.

.

"_Dios, Misaki, a este paso todo mundo va a terminar aprovechándose de ti"_

.

Iba a llamar inmediatamente a su casa, pero el sonido de su celular con el tema _Clocks_, de Coldplay, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.

–Miyagi-sensei –contestó desganado

–_¡Oh, my Darling, my sweety heart!_ –le respondió una voz masculina, exageradamente melosa, al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Es que no puedo descansar de usted ni siquiera en sábado?

–¡Oh, alguien se levantó de la cama con el pie izquierdo! –prosiguió el otro, con sorna.

–¿Qué quiere?

–¡Vamos, no me hables de usted! Me haces sentir viejo

–Ese es el punto –siseó Hiroki mordazmente.

–¡Buaaa! –un llanto exagerado casi le revienta los oídos– ¡Kamijou-kun, no tienes que ser tan cruel!

–¡Diga de una vez qué es lo que quiere! –el castaño perdía la paciencia.

–Ok, ok… unos amigos nos invitan a ti y a mí a un café-bar…

–¡¿Y para eso me llama?! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como…!

–Según tengo entendido, también invitarán a tu amigo Usami… o al menos eso fue lo que Kazuo me dijo…

.

"_Estúpido Miyagi-sensei, Akihiko todavía no regresa de su viaje… si cree que con eso voy a caer… ¡Un momento! ¿Dijo Kazuo? No se referirá a…"_

.

–Sí, Kazuo Reese –continuó Miyagi– ¿Te acuerdas? Según él fueron juntos a la secundaria

.

"_¿Cómo no acordarme de él? Por sus travesuras Bakahiko y yo siempre terminábamos castigados"_

.

–¿En serio? Esto tiene que ser una broma… por cierto de muy mal gusto

–¡Qué broma _ni qué ocho cuartos_! –exclamó el otro– ¡Él mismo!

.

"_Entonces, si es verdad, eso significa que Akihiko ya volvió de su viaje…"_

.

–Bien, ¿a qué hora y en dónde?

–¡Sabía que aceptarías! ¡Oh,_ my darling_, me haces tan feliz!

–Sí, sí, como sea. Sólo dígame en…

–No te preocupes, _baby_, yo paso por ti a las ocho

–Ya qué

.

Y colgó. De repente se le fueron las ganas de reprender a su alumno, por lo que guardó los trabajos en la carpeta de donde los sacó, y luego de eso procedió a poner en orden su apartamento.

.

–Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo el lunes, Misaki

.

Transcurrió cerca de hora y media. Algunos minutos antes de salir de casa, Akihiko terminaba una llamada con una rotunda negatoria. Llevaba prisa, por lo que se pasó un alto, evitando milagrosamente que los policías de tránsito siquiera se percataran de ello. Estacionó su flamante deportivo rojo en un estacionamiento cercano y luego de eso entró a un edificio de tres pisos. Cuando llegó al segundo, buscó la puerta con el número 274. Al dar con ella dio unos golpecitos sobre esta, a falta de timbre. Takahiro fue quien atendió, al parecer ya había vuelto de trabajar.

.

–¡Usagi! ¡Hombre, ya te habías tardado!

–¿Sí? Y eso que me pasé un alto

–¿De veras?

.

Entre bromas cordiales ambos entraron a la sala, pero la sonrisa de Akihiko se borró instantáneamente al notar la presencia de una joven mujer. Alta, de cabellera castaña y ondulada peinada en un clásico recogido, ojos color avellana y piel clara como la leche: Manami, la novia de Takahiro. Aquella que le había robado el corazón a su amor platónico.

.

–Usami-san –saludó ella cariñosamente

–Es un gusto verla, Manami-san –espetó él con la caballerosidad más fingida

.

Empezaron una charla amena, pero pronto Usami se percató que faltaba la razón de su _visita__: _Misaki.

.

–¿Qué tal está Misaki-kun? –se atrevió a preguntarle a Takahiro

.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con eso, el pequeño se asomó por la puerta del comedor, anunciando que la comida estaba servida.

.

–Ven, Misaki, quiero que conozcas a alguien

.

Misaki no necesitó de más detalles para saber que aquel hombre de ojos violetas y cabellera platinada era aquel amigo que Takahiro mencionó. Fue hacia donde su hermano, quedando de frente al visitante

.

–Él es mi mejor amigo, Usami Akihiko –Takahiro hizo la presentación

–Takahashi Misaki –espetó el pequeño suavemente, haciendo una reverencia– un placer conocerlo Usami-san

.

"_Vaya, es más lindo en persona"_

.

–El gusto es mío –dijo el ojivioleta

.

Un rato más tarde todos estaban en el comedor, hablando de temas triviales. Akihiko notó que el menor casi no participaba en la conversación y cuando lo hacía, sus respuestas eran un corto sí o un no. Parecía cohibido.

.

"_Era justo lo que decía Takahiro… el chico definitivamente necesita ayuda"_

.

La tarde pasaba entre charlas amenas y risas. Ya habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban en la sala. El chico todavía seguía sin participar en la plática. Sin embargo, cuando la conversación cambió a un tema en especial, el ojivioleta notó que eso captó la atención del chico.

.

–¿Saben? Oí que se abrirá un café-bar para metaleros –espetó Usami

–Lamentablemente –suspiró Takahiro con pesadez.

–De hecho no es tanto un bar, más bien es como una terraza o un karaoke –por primera vez Misaki soltó una oración completa

–¿Tú cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el azabache

–Etto… ¡Danielle-san me contó! Dice su hermano William que se creó porque casi todos los bares de la ciudad los rechazan, a los rockers, a los punks…

–No tengo nada personal en contra de ellos –espetó Manami- pero conociendo a ese tipo de personas, no me extrañaría que a cada rato viniera la policía

–Pero no todos son así –Misaki estaba a la defensiva– además, eso no pasaría si la gente respetara sus gustos

–Pero ¿Cómo pretenden que la gente los respete si ellos no lo hacen? –intervino Takahiro– Ponen su música a todo volumen como si estuvieran dando un concierto, y para colmo no dejan dormir.

–Precisamente para eso se creó ese lugar, para que puedan disfrutar de la música sin molestar a nadie

–Es un buen punto –opinó Akihiko– Aunque, en lo personal, no me gusta ese tipo de música. No veo nada de artístico en ese ruido que hacen, es más, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

–Con todo respeto, Usami-san –habló Misaki, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. Esta conversación le empezaba a crispar los nervios. – el rock y el metal no son para cualquiera… se necesitan años de estudio y práctica para ejecutarlo… o al menos haber nacido con el don… de hecho, la música es mucho más elaborada que en otros géneros… y en el caso del metal, se pueden fusionar desde orquestas hasta música folclórica… ¡e-eso es lo tiene de artístico!

.

Todos miraron atónitos al chico por lo dicho, en especial Akihiko. Misaki temblaba un poco y sentía que en cualquier momento su hermano se lanzaría a reprenderle con alguno de sus sermones. Vio su mirada afilarse, a punto de decir algo, pero por fortuna el tema _For Whom the Bell Tolls_, en versión de Apocalyptica, lo salvó.

.

–Debo contestar –espetó y se alejó– Moshi moshi

–¡Son las ocho en punto! ¡¿A qué hora pretendes llegar?! –Shinobu le gritaba al otro lado de la línea, sumamente furioso

.

"_¡Dios mío! ¡Tenía que pasar por Danielle-san!"_

.

–¡Kai te está llame y llame desde hace rato y no le contestas!

–Etto… yo…

–¡Deja de tartamudear como un completo idiota y ven aquí de inmediato!

–¡Hai!

.

Colgó el teléfono y se fue a su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, salió de ahí con una mochila al hombro y corrió hacia la puerta.

.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Takahiro repentinamente

–Etto… yo… perdí la noción del tiempo y… olvidé mi cita con Danielle-san

–¿Tenías una cita?

–Sí, te lo dije desde el martes… lo siento, tengo que irme –hizo una reverencia– fue un placer conocerlo, Usami-san

.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, salió de casa sin cerrar la puerta y pegó la carrera hasta llegar al departamento de Danielle, quien llevaba un rato esperándolo afuera de éste.

.

–Misaki-kun –farfulló la chica– pensé que no vendrías

–Danielle-san, yo… de veras lo siento… tuve un imprevisto y…

–Está bien, lo importante es que viniste ¿nos vamos ya?

–Etto… ¡Hai!

.

Tomaron un taxi hasta donde sería la inauguración de El Cuartel del Metal. Pasaron por la parte de atrás, donde Shinobu y el resto le esperaban.

.

–¡Por amor a Jashin! ¡Pensamos que jamás llegarías! –siseó el rubio todavía hecho una furia

–Yo… tuve un imprevisto –farfulló el chico

–¡¿Qué significa esto?! Ni siquiera te has cambiado

.

En efecto, Misaki todavía tenía puesta el polo blanco con detalles azules, los jeans rectos de color azul grisáceo y los Converse rojos que usó hace un rato. En cambio Danielle llevaba puesto un vestido de encajes negro sin tirantes, con aplicaciones en color rojo, así como un corsé que se ajustaba bastante bien a su figura. También traía unas botas de tacón alto, que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con sombras negras y los labios pintados de un color rojo que le daba un toque más dramático a su look.

.

–Ya, ya, deja de gritarle y mejor ayúdalo –espetó Shinnosuke, quien luego se dirigió a Misaki– Traje tu guitarra, no le he cambiado nada así que vas a tener que afinarla

–Ok, ok…

.

Un rato más tarde todo mundo estaba listo para tocar.

.

–Mira que dejarme traer a este lugar –refunfuñaba cierto castaño, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas aledañas al escenario donde se daría el show

–No es culpa mía, ya te dije que Kazuo nos invitó

–¡Y si te dice que te lances de un puente, vas y te avientas ¿no?!

–¿Qué tan alto es el puente?

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Debut ¿y despedida? II

¡Hola fans de Junjou Romantica! He vuelto aquí con la quinta entrega de este fic. De verdad agradezco a quienes me dejaron review y agregaron a sus favoritos ya que eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, a pesar que mi situación de vida actual no es precisamente la mejor.

.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones del capítulo:**

En ningún momento especifico la edad de Nowaki y los otros, sólo la de Misaki, pero asuman que todos ellos son mayores que él. Asimismo este capítulo va a abarcar algunas críticas tanto buenas como malas sobre la música rock y metal así como de quienes gustan de estos géneros, hechas por Hiroki, Akihiko y Miyagi (contiene algunas _pato-aventuras_ de éste último, XD). También he incluido algunas letras de canciones y bastantes notas de autor. No es estrictamente obligatorio que lean todas las notas, pero sí lo recomiendo como un aporte cultural.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, así como las canciones que utilizo para fines de este fic, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

.

**_Capítulo 5: Debut ¿y despedida?, parte 2_**

.

.

Ocho con treinta minutos. La gente no dejaba de llegar a El Cuartel del Metal. El lugar consistía en dos plantas de exterior negro y de interior de madera café oscura repleto de fotografías, discos de vinilo, réplicas de guitarras, plumillas y artículos diversos –algunos autografiados– de grandes leyendas del rock y el metal, distribuidos estratégicamente. Ambas plantas tenían los característicos muebles rústicos, pero la primera tenía una rockola reproduciendo _Iron Man_ (1) y en medio un escenario con batería y micrófono incluido para las cuatro bandas que tocarían en una hora aproximadamente, además de la clásica barra –también de madera– donde el bartender y algunas empleadas surtían las órdenes de los clientes. En la segunda planta, en cambio, no había piso en la parte central, esto con la finalidad de que pudieran presenciar desde ahí lo que sucedería en el primer piso. Por seguridad el perímetro fue asegurado por barandales.

.

A simple vista el lugar podría pasar como un restaurante familiar, aunque contaba también con dos mesas de billar en cada planta. Sin embargo, lo que le daba el toque distintivo era que se encontraba en una zona accesible y libre de los molestos ruidos de la ciudad, además de las luces neón y la clientela misma: hombres y mujeres, desde los 17 hasta pasados los 50 años, desde _black metallers_ y _thrashers_ hasta _rocanroleros_ e _indie-rockers_ (2). Lo más llamativo de esto último era que, a pesar de tener sus diferencias, todos convivían cordialmente y sin conflictos.

.

Cabe decir que siempre hay excepciones, entre las que se encontraban ciertos profesores de Literatura de la Universidad Mitsuhashi, un afamado escritor que –después de una _entretenida_ tarde en casa de Takahiro– decidió no volver a la suya para evitar a su molesta editora, y el que los había invitado. Se habían cambiado a una mesa más alejada del escenario.

.

–… así que la idea de abrir este lugar no fue tuya sino de Shinoda ¿eh? –espetó Miyagi luego de una breve anécdota

–Así es –respondió Kazuo Reese– Deberían ver su casa, parece el mismo museo del rock

.

Ahora sonaba otra clásica.

**_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
reminds me of childhood memories  
where everything was a flesh as the bright blue sky…_**

**_(Ella tiene una sonrisa que me parece  
me recuerda las memorias de la niñez  
donde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul…) (3)_**

.

–Me recuerda los buenos tiempos –prosiguió Miyagi nostálgicamente– ¿Saben? Yo estuve en una banda de rock cuando estudiaba la preparatoria

–Aquí vamos de nuevo –bufó cansinamente el profesor Kamijou

–¡Quita esa cara, hombre! Vinimos a divertirnos

–¿Vinimos? ¡Tú me trajiste! –estalló el castaño

–Tan cascarrabias como siempre ¿no? –soltó el rubio con sorna y dirigió su vista al peliplateado– En serio no sé cómo lo aguantaste tanto tiempo ¿eh?

–Ni yo mismo tengo idea –Akihiko sonrió siguiéndole el juego

–¡Claro! Lo dice el que se la pasaba _picándole la cresta_ (4) a todo el mundo

–¡Sólo era una broma! No puedo creer que todavía no lo superes –respondió Kazuo burlonamente

–¡¿Cómo se supone que supere _eso_ si todavía tengo las cicatrices?! –Kamijou estiró el brazo mostrando una enorme cicatriz en el dorso, con algunos puntos

–¡Sólo te empujé de un árbol, no fue tan grave!

.

De repente llegó Kai a interrumpir la conversación.

.

–¡Son casi las diez! –dijo el pelirrojo atropelladamente

–Oh… lo siento, mis chicos ya van a tocar –espetó Kazuo levantándose de su asiento– Los veo al rato

.

Dicho esto se alejó dejando solos a los tres hombres.

.

–Todavía no entiendo por qué viniste a un sitio tan feo como este en lugar de ponerte a trabajar –soltó Hiroki con cierto reproche

–¡Vamos, Kamijou-kun! El pobre hombre también necesita relajarse

–¡¿Cómo puede uno relajarse con tanto ruido?! Además… se nos quedan viendo raro

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso –musitó Usami– pero al menos nunca se le ocurrirá buscarme aquí

–Yo digo que mejor nos larguemos mientras podamos

–No digas eso, sería muy descortés

.

En una habitación tras El Cuartel del Metal, las bandas esperaban el momento.

.

–¿Listos todos? –dijo Kazuo entrando en compañía de Kai

–¡Listos! –dijeron todos a coro, excepto cierto novato

–¿Y tú, Misaki-kun?

–Etto… ¡Listo! –espetó nerviosamente

.

Diez en punto. Kimoniya Ray anunciaba a las bandas, dando comienzo al show. Un grupo de chicas, todas vestidas al estilo gothic lolita y un chico con un traje al más puro estilo de Sebastian Michaellis, aparecieron en el escenario.

.

**_When you're taught through feelings_**

**_Destiny flying high above  
all I know is that you can realize _**

**_Destiny who cares {destiny who cares}  
as it turns around {as it turns around}  
and I know that it descends down on me_**

**_(Cuando te enseñan con sentimientos_**

**_Destino volando en lo alto  
Todo lo que sé es que te puedes dar cuenta_**

**_Un destino qué cuidar {un destino qué cuidar}  
Mientras gira {mientras gira}  
Todo lo que sé es que desciende hacia mí) (5)_**

.

La audiencia gótica fue la primera en levantarse de sus lugares y aglomerarse alrededor del escenario.

.

–Estas niñas de ahora –masculló Hiroki con desgano– Se dicen góticas sólo porque vieron las estúpidas películas de Crepúsculo… apuesto a que ni siquiera han leído los libros (6)

.

Desvió la vista topándose con Danielle.

.

_"¿No es esa la __amiguita__ de Misaki?"_

.

Después de interpretar varias canciones del género, fueron despedidas por el público para dar paso a la segunda banda, que subió e inició con un clásico.

.

**_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there..._**

**_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there..._**

**_(Tiempo, se necesita tiempo  
Para ganar nuevamente tu amor  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí..._**

**_Amor, sólo amor  
Puede devolver tu amor algún día  
Yo estaré allí, yo estaré allí...) (7)_**

.

–Ah, recuerdo cuando le dediqué esa canción a una novia que tuve antes de Risako –decía Miyagi– bueno, una ex-novia en realidad

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Akihiko con interés

–Ya salía con otro, pero aun así yo la quería mucho

.

Posteriormente sonó algo más pesado.

.

**_Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time_**

**_All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind if I don´t find something to pacify_**

**_Can you help me?  
Occupy my brain?_**

**_(Terminé con mi mujer porque no podía ayudarme con mi mente  
Las personas piensan que estoy demente porque frunzo el entrecejo todo el tiempo_**

**_Todo el día pienso en cosas pero nada parece satisfacerme  
Pienso que perderé mi mente si no hallo algo para pacificarla_**

**_¿Puedes ayudarme a ocupar mi cerebro?  
¡Oh, sí!...) (8)_**

.

–Recuerdo una fiesta en la que tocamos esa canción… mucho mejor que estos chicos, pero en fin… al final los vecinos terminaron llamando a la policía y nos arrestaron a todos –rio Miyagi ante esto último– para mi mala suerte aún vivía con mis padres… ya se imaginarán el castigo que me dieron…

–No cabe duda que este tipo de música mueve a los jóvenes a cometer estupideces –soltó Akihiko en un suspiro lleno de pesadez

–Amén –le secundó Hiroki

–¡Oh, vamos! No es para tanto… además, mientras no dejes de escuchar rock o metal, no dejas de ser joven

–E inmaduro –susurró el castaño

.

Faltaban dos bandas por pasar.

.

–Cambiemos nuestro repertorio –soltó Misaki repentinamente

–¡¿Qué?! –los otros tres le miraban como si le hubiera salido un brazo extra

–¡¿Estás loco?! –Shinobu fue el primero en protestar– ¡Hemos ensayado toda la semana!

–Lo sé, pero… ya han tocado algunas de las canciones que escogimos

–¿Y eso qué?

–No lo sé, se vería un poco raro tener que repetir

–Misaki tiene razón –apoyó Nowaki– Además somos los últimos, debemos causar una buena impresión

–¡Pero ya no hay tiempo!

.

La penúltima banda arrancaba con _Seek & Destroy_.

.

**_We are scanning the scene in the city tonite  
We are looking for you to start up a fight  
There is an evil feeling in our brains  
But it is nothing new, you know it drives us insane_**

**_Running, on our way  
Hiding, you will pay  
Dying, one thousand deaths…_**

**_(Estamos examinando la escena en la ciudad esta noche  
Te estamos buscando para armar una pelea  
Hay un sentimiento maligno en nuestros cerebros  
Pero no es nada nuevo, tú sabes que nos vuelve locos_**

**_Corriendo, por nuestro camino  
Ocultándonos, vas a pagar  
Muriendo, mil muertes…) (9)_**

.

–Yo también estoy de acuerdo –espetó Shinnosuke– ¿Quién vota porque cambiemos el repertorio? –todos, excepto Shinobu, levantaron la mano– Ok, propongan, tienen que ser seis y una para cerrar… ¡Yo pido _Reptilia_ y _Seven Nation Army_!

–¡_I miss you_ y _Gave up Easy_! –aportó el más alto

–¡_Let the Madness Begin_! –soltó Shinobu

–¡_All Nightmare Long_! –dijo Misaki– Bueno, aunque dudo poder cantarla… ¡Ya sé, la cantaremos entre dos para no restarle potencia!

–Ok, cuenta conmigo –dijo Nowaki, y luego preguntó: – ¿Y con qué vamos a cerrar?

–¡Ya sé! –espetó el castaño de ojos ámbar– ¡Digan la primera que se les ocurra y con la que coincidamos, con esa cerramos!

–Nos vamos a llevar toda la vida –alegó el rubio

–¿No sería más fácil si hacemos un sorteo? –propuso el ojiesmeralda

.

Y así pasaron un rato discutiendo sin llegar a nada.

.

–Siguen ustedes –espetó Kai, dándoles un buen susto

–Pero…

–Vamos, vamos… Ray ya los anunció

.

El pelirrojo los empujó para que salieran.

.

–Qué lindo está el guitarrista pequeño –decían varias chicas, ninguna por arriba de los 20 años, en son de burla

–¿Se supone que ese alfeñique es mi reemplazo? –decía Keiichi Sumi, que estaba con ellas

–Contrólate, Misaki –masculló Shinobu por lo bajo, mientras el menor apretaba los puños

–No les hagas caso –dijo Shinnosuke– Sólo son _metaleras trofeo_ (10)

–Tranquilo, mejor demuéstrales lo que puedes hacer, como lo hiciste con nosotros –farfulló Nowaki dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

.

Misaki asintió y aflojó sus manos deshaciendo los puños, sintiéndose aliviado por esas palabras. Ya sobre el escenario empezaron a tocar su repertorio como lo acordaron. Los tres mayores miraban desde lejos, pues el resto de la audiencia ya había abarrotado el perímetro del escenario.

.

–A ese Kai qué le pasa –siseó Hiroki– Mira que usar a adolescentes para tocar esa horrenda música cuando deberían estar en casa estudiando

–Sólo se divierten –dijo Miyagi– Además, tú también fuiste joven: también te saltabas las clases, ibas a las fiestas de…

–¡Claro que no! ¡A diferencia tuya, mis padres no me dejaban hacer lo que se me diera la gana!

–¿Saben qué? Ya me aburrí –espetó Usami– Me voy de aquí

.

Se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a irse, pero Kazuo lo interceptó a tiempo.

.

–¡Vamos, Akihiko! Quédate un rato más

–No

–Por favor

–No

–¡Te daré mi colección completa de plumillas!

–No me gustan esas cosas

.

El novelista checó su móvil para saber la hora, pero varias llamadas perdidas de su editora lo hicieron desistir de cualquier huida.

.

–Está bien –suspiró derrotado– Con tal de no encontrarme con Aikawa

.

Los chicos ya habían terminado con su repertorio, pero no habían podido elegir la canción que cerraría. El público aclamaba, ya que en toda la noche ellos habían sido los primeros en tocar géneros variados.

.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Nowaki en voz baja, disimulando sus nervios

–No lo sé –Shinnosuke temblaba un poco

–Maldita sea –murmuró Shinobu entre dientes

.

Misaki no decía nada, la mirada gacha y los cabellos le tapaban casi toda la cara. Todo mundo, incluso Kazuo, Kai y Ray, pensaron que en cualquier momento colapsaría en un ataque de nervios.

.

–Síganme –dijo finalmente en un susurro apenas audible para los otros tres

.

Tres simples acordes fueron suficiente para que reconocieran la canción que el pequeño eligió para cerrar. Los acordes de Nowaki y Misaki, acompañados de las potentes percusiones de Shinobu y la ligera distorsión en el bajo de Shinnosuke, rompieron con el silencio que se había formado unos segundos atrás. La audiencia gritaba extasiada y conforme avanzaba la canción, hacían el _headbanging_ (11).

.

_"Me recuerda mucho a alguien"_ pensaron simultáneamente los tres hombres sin reconocerle.

.

Misaki sacaba a relucir su talento con la guitarra. Nowaki –a pesar de ser segundo guitarrista– tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus dedos ejecutaban un poderoso rift que, junto a los profundos bajeos de Shinnosuke y la potencia de la batería a manos de Shinobu, creaban un sonido que retumbaba cual trueno en todos los confines, pero a la vez era tan calmante como el suave soplar del viento. Al principio la canción comenzó con acordes que subían de volumen, pero al final fue lo contrario, el volumen disminuía, dando fin al suicidio y la redención (12). Después de eso dieron las gracias y se retiraron.

.

–Lo hicimos –el pequeño no cabía de la felicidad. Temblaba un poco al sentir los gritos de la audiencia, pues era algo nuevo para él.

–Todo gracias a ti –reconoció Shinobu

.

Un rato más tarde la audiencia se dispersó, no sin antes felicitar a la banda, en especial al primer guitarrista. Al final esas _metaleras trofeo_ terminaron por dejar a un indignado Sumi, y empezaron a ligar con el pequeño; y no fue sino hasta la aparición de Danielle que lo dejaron en paz.

.

–¡Misaki-kun! –se le lanzó en un efusivo abrazo que casi lo tumba– ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! Pensé que colapsarías en cualquier momento

–¡Danielle-san! No puedo… –hablaba con dificultad– no puedo… respirar…

–Bueno, nosotros los dejamos –habló Nowaki

–Pero… -replicó el ojigris

–Están en una cita –susurró el castaño de los ojos ámbar

–Oh…

.

Akihiko y compañía estaban ahora con Kazuo y Kai hablando del buen cierre que tuvo el show.

.

–¿El niño se encuentra bien? –preguntó Kamijou refiriéndose al guitarrista– Casi se desmaya ahí arriba

–Sí, es normal –dijo Kai despreocupadamente, y luego agregó, con picardía: –Debieron haberlo visto cuando le hicimos la prueba

–Te pasas –intervino el peliplateado– Mira que los escoges cada vez más pequeños

–De hecho fui yo quien lo escogió –dijo Kazuo– La banda había perdido a su guitarrista anterior y él nos cayó como una bendición

–Vaya –dijo Miyagi, impresionado por la actitud del rubio– Hablas de él como si fuera uno de los mismísimos ángeles

.

_"Lo es"_ pensó Kai

.

Una y media de la madrugada. Misaki y Danielle se retiraban para irse a casa, pero fueron alcanzados por Nowaki, Shinnosuke y Shinobu. Cuando los cinco estuvieron a punto de salir del lugar, Ray les cortó el paso.

.

–Antes de que se vayan –dijo– Kai ha pedido hablar con ustedes, será muy breve

–Etto… ¡Hai! –dijeron todos

.

Fueron conducidos a una mesa lejos del escenario, donde cinco hombres estaban.

.

–Les presento a mis chicos, _Exilieth_ –se oyó la voz de Kazuo, haciendo los correspondientes ademanes– Como bajista, Tödö Shinnosuke; a cargo de la batería, Takatsuki Shinobu; como segundo guitarrista, Kusama Nowaki; y como primer guitarrista…

–¿Misaki?

.

_"Madre y padre que están en el cielo ¡Ayúdenme!"_

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- Iron Man, de Black Sabbath.** La canción se incluyó primeramente en el álbum **Paranoid (1970).** Lo curioso de esta canción es que no tiene nada que ver con el personaje de Marvel, XD.

**2.- **Aunque creo que ya tienen idea a quiénes alude cada clasificación, les dejo unos links para más información. Ojo, son clasificaciones subjetivas y sólo para finalidades del fic me apoyé en estas, no es mi objetivo llegar a ofender a nadie ni mucho menos. Reemplacen el asterisco por el punto y agreguen el http y demás.

drainmemydarlyn*wordpress*com/2012/12/01/lusos-han dy-guide-to-metalheads-guia-para-metaleros/

www*metalsongs*net/2008/10/reglas-de-los-tipos-de- rockeros*html

**3.- **Seguro la reconocieron de inmediato, pero si no, pss les digo que es **Sweet Child O' Mine** de **Guns N' Roses** del álbum **Apetite for Destruction (1987).**

**4.- Picarle la cresta, ching*r la m*dre, molestar, molestingar (mezcla de molestar y ching*r, lol), fregar, llenar el buche de piedritas…** son prácticamente lo mismo. Lo aclaro porque los estaré utilizando muy seguido, XD.

**5.- Swamped** de **Lacuna Coil** del álbum **Comalies (2002). **Aunque no es puramente metal, consideré que le daría un poco de variedad.

**6.- **Esto también lo incluí para finalidades del fic. Tampoco busco ofender, pero en lo personal me gustó leer más los libros que ver las pelis, aun cuando casi no me llama la atención este género.

**7.- Still Loving You** de **Scorpions** del álbum **Love at First Sting (1984).**

**8.- **También, si no la reconocieron de inmediato, es **Paranoid** de **Black Sabbath** del mismo álbum que en el punto 1.

**9.- Seek & Destroy** de **Metallica** del álbum **Kill'em All (1983).**

**10. Metalera trofeo o metalera ideal. **Aunque viene dentro de la información en el segundo punto, cabe decir que a algunas de ellas se les eleva un poquito el ego además que solo se visten así por moda. Por tercera vez, esto es subjetivo y para finalidades del fic.

**11.- Headbanging** o movimiento de cabeza característico de los metaleros, es igual…

**12.- El repertorio de canciones de Exilieth (Misaki y amigos, lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, XP):**

12.1.- **Reptilia**, de **The** **Strokes**, del álbum **Room** **on** **Fire (2003).**

12.2.- **Seven** **Nation** **Army**, de **The** **White** **Stripes**, del álbum **Elephant** **(2003).**

12.3.- **I Miss You**, de **Blink-182**, del álbum **Blink-182 (2003).**

12.4.- **Gave up Easy**, de **Amoral**, del álbum **Show your Colors (2009).**

12.5.- **Let the Madness Begin**, de **Fozzy**, del álbum **Chasing The Grail (2010)**. Algo curioso de éste grupo es que el luchador profesional Chris Jericho (que seguramente conocen por el programa de televisión WWE) es su vocalista… OMFG! Sí recomiendo escucharlo, es bastante bueno.

12.6 y 12.7.- **All Nightmare Long** y **Suicide & Redemption**, ambas de Metallica, del álbum Death Magnetic (2008). La segunda es con la que Misaki y amigos cierran el show.

Lo sé, apuesto que ya están hasta la m*dre de notas de autor, y que la mayoría no llegó ni a la mitad. Don't worry, ya acabamos. De verdad les agradezco su paciencia y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Bueno, pss… Chaito!


	6. Después de una gran noche

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya lo sé, tardé un poco en actualizar, pero estos días he estado estudiando para mi examen de Microbiología General de mañana, y créanme que de tan estresada que estoy, en un intento de relajarme me surgieron varias ideas que dieron como resultado esta sexta entrega.

De verdad aprecio mucho su interés –sobre todo el tuyo, mina-sama12– por este fic, que si bien no es el mejor de todos, al menos lo hago de todo corazón. He pensado incluso suspender mis otros fics y seguir exclusivamente con este, pero no lo sé… todavía estoy en eso.

.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias de este capítulo (y algunas otras que debí haber hecho con anterioridad, pero que olvidé, XP):**

Como ya se dieron cuenta, algunas cosas sí se apegan al manga y otras se desvían un tanto. Además de eso, he incluido un flashback conclusivo para los dos episodios anteriores. Decidí hacerlo en uno solo ya que se me hacía demasiado repetitivo hacer uno desde el punto de vista de los implicados, así que este estará narrado de forma neutral y cada personaje sólo recordará lo que le corresponde –aunque la parte final ya es casi exclusiva de Usagi, XD –.

* * *

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 6: Después de una gran noche**_

.

.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, consecuencia de un hermoso sueño con un horrendo final. Se sintió más liviano de lo que recordaba, por lo que se levantó y se dio un chequeo rápido: su pelo castaño seguía siendo el mismo, y traía puesto un pijama blanco a rayas azules.

.

–Sólo fue un sueño –musitó tristemente

Iba a salir a preparar el desayuno para cuando Takahiro volviera de trabajar, pero enseguida vio su _Fender Stratocaster_ y sus Nike negros recargados a un lado de la puerta, contra el armario. Asimismo notó que éste se encontraba abierto y que un pantalón con bolsillos color verde militar, su cazadora negra y playera blanca, ambos de Metallica, estaban perfectamente colgados en un gancho. Dieciocho pulseras de tela negra de variedad de bandas de metal y rock, estaban sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, junto a su móvil y los auriculares perfectamente enrollados.

.

–No fue un sueño –musitó, atónito. Se llevó las manos al cabello y se dio cuenta que había pasado por alto un detalle: los mechones a los lados de su cara estaban más largos, y la parte de la nuca estaba levantada en suaves picos. Pronto se dibujó una expresión en su cara de la más pura felicidad. – ¡No fue un sueño! –se puso a pegar de brincos en la cama y gritos de felicidad– ¡Fue real! ¡Tocamos en El Cuartel, tocamos en El Cuartel!

.

Pero aquello le duró poco, ya que cayó en cuenta del horrible final de su _sueño_.

.

–¡Waaaa! –gritó aterrado, tirándose del pelo– ¡Por amor a Cliff Burton (1)! ¡Nii-san va a matarme!

.

Metió la guitarra y las pulseras al armario y lo cerró con llave. Se sacó con rapidez las extensiones de pelo y las guardó en el cajón de los calcetines, salió rápidamente a preparar el desayuno. En eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz familiar tras de él.

.

–¿Te divertiste anoche?

.

Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta, y más cuando sintió que una fría mano le revolvía el cabello. Iba a ponerse a gritar, pero en lugar de eso volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos color violeta que lo miraban con cierta diversión.

.

–U-Usami-san –balbuceó lo primero que pudo. El mayor sonrió, sumamente divertido ante el nerviosismo del menor

–No le diré nada a Takahiro, pero tú sí deberías –espetó Akihiko– por cierto, se te está quemando

–¿Ah?

.

Recordó que estaba salteando algunas verduras, a lo que reaccionó rápidamente y siguió removiéndolas. Afortunadamente Usami había errado y nada se quemó. Mientras éste observaba, Misaki hacía lo suyo y al cabo de un rato terminó. Guardó una porción para Takahiro y sirvió dos más para Usami y él. Luego de invitarle a pasar al comedor, ambos degustaron los alimentos en completo silencio, el uno frente al otro.

.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él está aquí?"_ se preguntaba el menor _"¿Por qué dijo que no le diría nada a nii-san? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Será que pretendía decirle de…? ¡Rayos, Kamijou-sensei! Si él dice algo estaré perdido…"_

.

Una risita burlona del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

.

–¿Tan nervioso estabas que olvidaste quitarte el pijama?

–¿Ah? –se miró. Efectivamente aún seguía con el pijama puesto. Un lindo sonrojo coloreó su cara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Akihiko– Yo… etto… uh…

.

"_Me pregunto por qué siendo tan adorable prefiere estar entre esa panda de vagos… pobrecillo, Kazuo debió haberlo embaucado tan fácilmente… idiota, mira que aprovecharse de un niño"_

"_¡Rayos!"_ pensaba el pequeño _"Como sea, no es grave… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Cómo fue que amanecí en pijama si yo…?! ¡Es más, ¿cómo llegué a mi cuarto si…?! ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con que él esté… aquí?"_

_._

No se atrevía por temor a la respuesta que posiblemente ya sabía, tampoco quería pensar mal del mayor, pero debía hacerlo.

.

–Etto… Usami-san –murmuró por lo bajo, sumamente apenado– Yo… bueno, yo… ¿cómo…?

–No te esfuerces –Akihiko casi podía adivinar a qué iba la pregunta. Soltó un suspiro divertido– Te lo contaré todo con una condición

–¿Qué-qué condi-condición? –tartamudeó el castaño como un completo idiota, temiendo lo peor.

–Pues…

.

.

En tanto, Shinobu también lidiaba con sus preocupaciones. Estaba en la bañera tomando una ducha.

.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kamijou y Miyagi-sensei llamaron a Misaki por su nombre? Ellos nunca hacen eso con sus estudiantes… ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos me dijo algo cuando a él casi lo…? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Tal vez porque nadie ha pasado de mí alguna vez, pero… Miyagi-sensei…"_

.

_**It is the end of all hope  
to lose the child, the faith  
to end all the innocence  
to be someone like me…**_

_**(Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo…) (2)**_

.

Tomó su móvil con la mano aun mojada y respondió.

.

–Risako ¿Qué quieres? –respondió de mala gana

–Hablar, Miyagi ya me dijo dónde estabas anoche –respondió su hermana al otro lado de la línea, evidentemente enfadada– Agradece que me enteré yo y no nuestros padres…

–Pero…

–Voy para allá –y colgó sin dar lugar a réplicas.

–Miyagi-sensei –soltó a modo de suspiro

.

Ya no tenía ganas de permanecer en la bañera, por lo que salió y se vistió rápidamente. Para su buena fortuna sus padres habían salido de viaje por unos días, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, de no ser por Risako ellos ya se hubieran enterado de lo sucedido en El Cuartel del Metal e irremediablemente lo hubiesen mandado de vuelta a Australia. Después de vestirse fue a la cocina a beber un poco de leche directo del envase, y por un puñado de galletas. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar su presentación en El Cuartel del Metal.

.

"_Me pregunto qué hacían ahí"_ y de nuevo las dudas llenaron su pensamiento _"Kamijou-sensei traía un humor de perros… en cambio Miyagi-sensei se veía tan… jovial… como si se hubiera quitado unos siete años de encima… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué le habrá dicho a Risako dónde estuve anoche? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por mí?... no, seguramente lo hizo por mero compromiso… después de todo era el esposo de mi hermana"_

_._

El ruido de unos tacones rompió con el silencio que reinaba en la casa Takatsuki. Risako había venido de su casa algo apresurada.

.

.

Kusama Nowaki también tenía sus propios asuntos. Hoy no había ido a trabajar a Aoitsuki puesto que tenía el día libre, así que aprovechó para hacer tiempo extra en la floristería. Por alguna razón se había levantado con muchas energías, y su eterna sonrisa se había ensanchado un poco más de lo habitual. Iba caminando, pensando en que ahorraría lo que Kazuo Reese les había pagado a él y los otros por su presentación, pero chocó contra alguien. El impacto fue tal que los libros que cargaba terminaron regados por todas partes.

.

–¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota! –le había gritado, sin mirarle

–Lo siento mucho –se disculpó el ojiazul, agachándose para levantar los libros– No fue mi intención

–Como sea –suspiró con desgano mientras ayudaba al azabache

–Aquí tienes –espetó Kusama, sin atreverse a mirarlo

.

Ambos levantaron la vista casi de forma sincronizada, y una vez que hicieron contacto visual, algo como un _click_ resonó en lo más profundo de su ser. Nowaki quedó embelesado por la hermosura de los ojos color avellana que le miraban, y aunque no entablaron ninguna palabra al momento, podía ver que cargaban desde hace años una profunda tristeza. Quiso abrazar a esa persona de cabellos castaños y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero optó por algo más simple: una sonrisa y una mirada silenciosa.

.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el otro, ya que inmediatamente desvió la mirada e involuntariamente un sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas. Soltó un escueto _'gracias'_ y siguió su camino. Nowaki lo vio irse, y aunque quiso seguirlo, sus pies parecían no responder. Una vez que el castaño se perdió de vista, se le fueron las ganas de ir a trabajar, y en su lugar volvió a casa a tocar su guitarra.

.

_**A perfect smile I cannot ruin  
I looked away, she passed me by  
And Oh! I loved to be the target  
This piece of glass helps me deny…**_

_**(Una sonrisa perfecta que no puedo arruinar  
Desvié la mirada, ella me pasó de largo  
Y Oh! Cómo amaba ser el blanco  
Esta pieza de cristal me ayuda a negar…) (3)**_

.

Algo le decía que ya lo había visto antes, en algún lugar.

.

.

Akihiko ya le había contado a Misaki lo sucedido, y este estaba que no se la creía.

.

–¡Por…! ¡Por amor a Cliff Burton! ¡Yo… no sé qué decir! –tartamudeó el menor

–Bueno, ya que te conté todo, no tienes más opción que aceptar mis condiciones –espetó el escritor, sumamente satisfecho

–¿Qué-qué es lo que desea, Usami-san? –preguntó el chico rápidamente, pero consciente de que una vez dicho esto ya no había vuelta de hoja

–¿Tanto temes la reacción de Takahiro, que me venderías tu alma para que no se entere nunca?

–Si es preciso –dijo el chico, en voz baja

–Bueno, pues…

.

Y en ese momento se maldijo por haberle contado primero, esperando que con eso aceptara cualquier condición sin rechistar: Takahiro entraba en compañía de Manami.

.

"_¡Uf! Estuvo cerca"_ suspiró un aliviado Misaki _"Pero aun así… ¡Por amor a Cliff Burton! ¡No puedo creer que eso haya pasado!"_

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Una y media de la madrugada. Shinobu, Shinnosuke y Nowaki habían estado jugando billar un buen rato.

.

–Me pregunto si Misaki-kun ya se habrá ido –espetó el castaño de ojos miel– Según sé, iba a dejar a Danielle-san a su casa

–¿Por qué no los acompañamos? –soltó Nowaki

–¿Qué? –dijo Shinobu

–No es bueno que ande en las calles a esta hora…

–Tienen razón –dijo el rubio– Además yo también me tengo que ir, dejé pendientes algunas tareas

–Yo los acompaño –habló Shinnosuke

.

En tanto, Misaki y Danielle se habían divertido, hablando de cosas triviales.

.

–… debiste ver la cara de Sumi cuando ejecutaste ese solo –decía la chica sumamente emocionada, para luego agregar en voz baja– Lo bueno es que con las extensiones que te puse no te reconoció

–Eso espero… ¿sabes? Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya es tarde

–Tienes razón, mañana me toca cubrir a William

.

Misaki y Danielle se retiraban para irse a casa, pero fueron alcanzados por Nowaki, Shinnosuke y Shinobu. Cuando los cinco estuvieron a punto de salir del lugar, Ray les cortó el paso.

.

–Antes de que se vayan –dijo– Kai ha pedido hablar con ustedes, será muy breve

–Etto… ¡Hai! –dijeron todos

.

Fueron conducidos a una mesa lejos del escenario, donde cinco hombres estaban.

.

–Les presento a mis chicos, _Exilieth_ –se oyó la voz de Kazuo, haciendo los correspondientes ademanes– Como bajista, Tödö Shinnosuke –el castaño de ojos miel hizo una pequeña reverencia–; a cargo de la batería, Takatsuki Shinobu –el aludido solo hizo un movimiento de mano, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al reconocer a Miyagi-sensei–; como segundo guitarrista, Kusama Nowaki –un _'mucho gusto'_ fue todo lo que dijo el azabache, con su eterna sonrisa–; y como primer guitarrista…

.

El menor dio un paso a su izquierda ya que Nowaki –por ser el más alto– evitaba que lo vieran.

.

–¿Misaki? –espetaron los tres hombres, notablemente sorprendidos

–Etto… yo… –el menor abrió los ojos de sobremanera al reconocer a nadie más ni nadie menos que sus maestros Miyagi Yö, Hiroki Kamijou, y el afamado escritor Akihiko Usami. Sobre todo al último.

_._

"_Madre y padre que están en el cielo ¡Ayúdenme!"_

.

–Vaya –espetó Kazuo con voz risueña– Veo que ya se conocen

–¡Takahashi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! –Kamijou-sensei fue el primero en _hablar_– ¡Deberías estar estudiando para el examen del miércoles!

–¡Vamos, hombre! –soltó el mayor– ¡Déjalo divertirse!

–¡No digas tonterías! ¡Este niño es el mejor estudiante que he tenido en años! ¡No puedo permitir que se desvíe del camino por andar con una bola de…!

–Sí, ya se conocen –espetó Ray con una cara de aburrimiento

–¡Takahashi Misaki! –Kamijou tomó al chico por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente– ¡Más te vale tener una buena explicación para esto, o si no…!

.

Pero antes de concluir, el chico ya se había desmayado.

.

–¡Misaki-kun! –gritó Danielle, notablemente alterada. Sin fijarse en su conducta, arrebató al chico de Hiroki y lo envolvió en sus brazos– ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

–¡¿Pero qué…?!

–¡Misaki! –gritó Shinobu, quitándoselo a la chica y sacudiéndolo con más violencia– ¡Maldita sea, despierta!

–¡No lo trates así! –le reclamó Shinnosuke– ¡Déjalo respirar!

–¡Por amor a Jashin, sí que te tiene miedo! –se burló Kazuo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hiroki

–Eso explica por qué se puso tan nervioso cuando le hicimos la prueba –agregó Kai

.

Entre todos trataron de despertarlo, pero nada funcionó.

.

–Es todo, él viene conmigo –espetó Akihiko, ya harto de ver todo eso.

.

Tomó el cuerpo del pequeño y se lo echó al hombro cual costal de papas. Ignorando los gritos de Hiroki y Kazuo exigiéndole que lo devolviera, Usami lo metió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad. Por suerte Takahiro ya se había ido a trabajar horas antes y ya conocía la dirección. Una vez en casa, llevó al chico hasta donde suponía era su habitación. Lo colocó sobre la cama cuidadosamente y lo cubrió con una manta. Iba a retirarse, pero notó que no le había descolgado la guitarra, así que volvió sobre sus pasos y así lo hizo. Le cambió la ropa para que durmiera más cómodo y sin más se retiró de la habitación para salir rumbo a su casa.

.

"_Es la séptima vez que lo dejo solo"_ recordaba unas palabras que Takahiro dijo cuando se encontraron en _Aoitsuki_ _"Me preocupa que un día de estos alguien quiera entrar y hacerle daño"_

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a la habitación del menor y tomó un par de mantas y una almohada. Durmió en el sofá de la sala hasta que el trino de los pajaritos lo despertó. Pretendía irse, pues seguramente Aikawa estaría al borde del suicidio luego de su _escape_ de anoche, pero prefirió esperar a que el menor despertara.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- Cliff Burton.** Antiguo bajista de Metallica, fallecido en septiembre de 1986. Pese a estar solamente tres años y medio en Metallica, su influencia es enorme. Los tres mejores discos de la banda fueron lanzados con él dentro de la formación: Kill'em All (1983), Ride the Lightning (1984) y Master of Puppets (1986). ¡Amo a ese hombre! Y en este fic, es el ídolo de Misaki.

**2.- End of all Hope** de **Nightwish**, del álbum **Century Child (2002).**

**3.- Closure** de **Amoral**, del álbum **Beneath (2011).**

.

Bien, pss creo que es todo por hoy. Y de nuevo gracias por su paciencia. Chaito.


	7. Lágrimas de metal

¡Hey, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, con mi séptima entrega! La verdad no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publiqué el capítulo seis, pero a veces la inspiración llega cuando uno menos lo espera.

.

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

Yaoi –o intento de yaoi, ya que tanto lo pedían, XD–, algunas situaciones un tanto disparatadas y creo que eso es todo.

.

* * *

**Disclaymer: los personajes de Junjou Romantica son propiedad de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 7: Lágrimas de metal**_

.

.

Un mes y algunos días transcurrieron desde lo sucedido en El Cuartel del Metal. Durante ese tiempo las visitas de Manami-san y de Usami-sensei se hacían más frecuentes; Takahiro se iba más temprano a trabajar y volvía más tarde; los sábados los pasaba con sus nuevos amigos tocando en El Cuartel del Metal, a espaldas de Takahiro, Usami y Kamijou-sensei; éste último se empeñaba en darle tareas extra para hacer en fin de semana –bajo la premisa de que aprovecharía el tiempo en algo mucho más productivo que andar con una bola de vagos– y por ende las noches de sueño de los jueves y viernes se hacían más cortas, pero no por ello bajaban sus notas. No le molestaba del todo, pero una duda no lo había dejado en paz los últimos días.

.

"_¿Por qué Usami-san ya no dijo nada sobre esa condición que me iba a poner por su silencio? ¿Se le habrá olvidado o quiso darme el beneficio de la duda? Apuesto más por lo segundo, pero… entonces ¿Por qué querría darme el beneficio de la duda? ¿Tan alto sería el precio que debo pagar por su silencio? Para empezar, pudo habérselo dicho a nii-san sin problemas, después de todo son amigos muy cercanos ¿por qué guardarse algo como eso? Seguramente para sacarle provecho… ¡No, no, no! ¡Usami-san no parece ser una persona capaz de algo así!... ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de ello si apenas lo conozco?! Además ¡hasta me preguntó si sería capaz de venderle mi alma!... ¡Aaagh, y yo de idiota le dije que sí!"_

.

Se tiró de los cabellos y se percató muy tarde que un voluminoso tomo de _Game of Thrones_ (1) venía en su dirección. Le dio de lleno en la cara y cayó de espaldas con todo y silla.

.

–¡Señor Takahashi! ¡Ponga atención!

–¡Mató a Misaki-kun! –chilló Danielle dramáticamente. Se arrodilló junto al chico y levantó su cabeza– ¡Misaki-kun, no te mueras! ¡No puedes abandonarme, yo te quiero mucho! ¡No vayas hacia la luz! ¡Onegai…!

.

El chico no despertaba y empezaba a preocuparle, por lo que dio por terminada la clase y se llevó a su alumno a cuestas hasta su oficina. Lo acostó en un pequeño sofá largo y acomodó una almohada bajo su cabeza.

.

–¿En qué tanto piensas que te cuesta tanto prestarme un poco de atención en clases? –le hablaba como si él pudiera oírlo. Al mismo tiempo iba hacia el botiquín en una pared por una botella de agua y una pastilla– Créeme que esto no sería necesario si te desconectaras al menos dos horas de tu mundo y te concentraras en mi clase…

–Uh… ¿Kamijou-sensei? –la vocecita titubeante de su estudiante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

–¡Takahashi!

–¡Yo de verdad lo siento! –el niño se levantó bruscamente y soltó en un ataque de pánico: –¡Yo no quise importunarlo! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Soy tan idiota! Yo…

.

Pegó un grito de terror y salió corriendo.

.

–Pobre niño, cómo lo tratas –Miyagi-sensei entraba con una pila de libros tan alta que solo se veían su cabeza y sus piernas.

.

Unas horas más tarde la escuela terminó. Aunque había estado en compañía de Shinobu y Shinnosuke y estos le habían distraído por un rato, aquella incertidumbre con la que cargaba los últimos tres días volvía a hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

.

"_¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué dejé que me contara todo antes de preguntarle sobre sus condiciones?! Ahora esta duda no me va a dejar en paz hasta que se lo pregunte directamente… ¿Por qué me provoca tantos nervios la idea? Digo, es sólo el amigo de la preparatoria de mi hermano, no tengo por qué tenerle miedo… y sin embargo esos soberbios ojos y esa expresión en su boca me inquietan tanto…"_

.

En menos de un rato llegó a casa. Extrañamente Takahiro y Manami ya se encontraban ahí, sólo faltaba Usami-sensei, y éste no tardó demasiado en llegar. Como ya era costumbre, saludó a todos los presentes y le revolvió el cabello al más pequeño. Debido a que la pareja llegó temprano, Misaki no tuvo tiempo de preparar nada, por lo que Takahiro ordenó algo de cenar. Entre la amena conversación de los mayores, el menor seguía ahogándose solo en su mar de dudas.

.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto hacerle una pregunta a Usami-sensei? No muerde ni mucho menos, pero… sus manos sobre mi cabeza… tan frías y cálidas a la vez… esa forma en la que sonríe cuando revuelve mi cabello… por alguna razón me hace sentir tan bien… ¡Waaaah, por amor a Cliff Burton! ¡Me volveré loco si no __suelta la sopa__ de una vez!"_

.

Sin embargo esto no le duró mucho, ya que la conversación pasó de una pequeña discusión sobre las diferencias entre un emparedado, un sándwich, un _croissant_ (2), etc. –concluyendo que todas eran pan relleno con algo– a algo más crucial.

.

–Manami y yo tenemos una noticia buena y una mala –espetó Takahiro– ¿Cuál quieren oír primero, la buena o la mala?

–La mala –dijeron el guitarrista y el escritor

–¿En serio? –preguntó la mujer, y ambos asintieron

–Ok, la mala es que volveremos a Osaka

–¡¿Qué?!

.

Los dos estaban que no se la creían. El escritor no podía creer que apenas un mes de haber vuelto de su viaje y haber visto a su amor no correspondido, lo perdería de nuevo. Por su parte, Misaki llevaba poco más de un semestre en la universidad, pero gracias a la conspiración del destino –como Shinobu decía algunas veces– tenía nuevos amigos y una banda a la que ya se sentía pertenecer, además de un sueño qué cumplir.

.

–No te preocupes, sólo iremos Manami y yo –espetó el hombre al ver la expresión del chico– Tú debes seguir estudiando

–¿Y cuándo se…? –preguntó el escritor

–Pasado mañana

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! –exclamó el castaño

–Sí, lo sé, fue algo de último momento… se abrió una nueva sucursal en Osaka y necesitan personal, por eso fui transferido

–Ya veo –espetó Akihiko

–¡No te preocupes, hombre! Nos pondremos en contacto

–¿Y cuál es la buena noticia, nii-san?

–La buena es que… –primero dijo Manami, para luego continuar junto con su novio– ¡Nos casaremos!

–¡¿En serio?! –el castaño estaba sorprendido, pero feliz– ¡Vaya, ya se habían tardado!

–¿En serio? –preguntó su hermano con la misma alegría– Me alegra que te alegre

–¡Felicidades! –el chico se lanzó a abrazar a los nuevos prometidos.

.

Ajeno a la alegría del chico, Akihiko sintió su corazón romperse como un cristal, uno muy frágil. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de los trozos de su corazón cayendo. Vio pasar frente a sus ojos todos aquellos momentos compartidos con su amigo del alma: cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria, cuando se hicieron buenos amigos en la universidad, cuando el azabache perdió a sus padres y él estuvo ahí para secar sus lágrimas, las risas, las confidencias, los sentimientos que nunca se atrevió a decir, y que ahora quedarían así por el resto de su existencia… sin declarar.

.

Por un momento pensó que moriría, pues bien dicen que cuando uno ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, es porque el ángel de la muerte ya ha decidido llevárselo al más allá. Pero no fue así. La melodiosa risa del menor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, una nueva y dolorosa realidad.

.

–Muchas felicidades –fue lo primero que dijo, y luego abrazó a su amigo– hiciste una excelente elección

–Gracias, gracias… soy tan feliz… Usagi, sé que es mucho pedir, pero dadas las circunstancias, quería pedirte si podrías cuidar de Misaki… al menos hasta que…

–Nii-san, yo… de verdad… no quiero… ser una molestia… –balbuceó el menor– yo estaré bien…

–De ninguna manera eres una molestia –le sonrió el escritor mientras le revolvía los cabellos. Miró a Takahiro de frente– Cuenta conmigo, hermano

–Usami-sensei…

.

Algunas horas más tarde, Sandman (3) descendía a la Tierra para llevarlos al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo algunas criaturas de la Tierra se rehusaban a soñar, entre ellas cierto escritor, que estaba con el corazón destrozado. No quería volver a su enorme pent-house, al final de cuentas no tenía a nadie esperándole. En lugar de eso, se fue a aquel lugar al que Kazuo lo invitara hace más de un mes. Era perfecto: simple y sencillamente se perdería en el alcohol mientras el estridente metal le recordaría el sonido de su corazón hecho añicos.

.

_**I gave you my time  
I gave you my whole life  
I gave you my love, every dime  
They told me it was... a crime**_

_**(Te di mi tiempo  
te di mi vida entera  
te di mi amor, cada centavo  
ellos me dijeron que era… un crimen) (4)**_

.

Era tanto el dolor que sentía en esos momentos pero las lágrimas se rehusaban a salir, pues nunca se había visto en tal necesidad –o al menos la situación no lo ameritaba, según él–.

.

Misaki también tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Otra vez Takahiro había salido para dejar a Manami a su casa y luego de eso irse a trabajar. Agradecía que fuera miércoles, pues de lo contrario estaría desvelándose por hacer las interminables tareas extra de Kamijou-sensei. Estaba acostado ya, con los auriculares puestos.

.

_**You have new love and  
It looks good on you  
I have never wished you dead, yet.**_

_**You can now have all the things I  
could never give to you  
Look out the window ¿estoy yo?...**_

_**(Tú tienes un nuevo amor y  
luce bien en ti  
nunca he deseado que mueras, aún.**_

_**Tú puedes tener ahora todas las cosas  
que nunca pude darte  
mira afuera por la ventana ¿estoy yo?...) (5)**_

.

Casualmente era el mismo tema que ponían en El Cuartel del Metal. Al parecer el destino había decidido que éste día la rockola pondría canciones que de cierta forma iban con el dolor de un hombre que había perdido una guerra que ni siquiera se atrevió a iniciar.

.

Pero no sólo era él. Por alguna razón Misaki sintió una opresión en el pecho, una muy dolorosa. Se asustó. Quizá era porque todavía no lograba asimilar que se alejaría de su nii-san, y que Usami Akihiko tomaría su lugar.

.

"_¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Nadie podría ocupar el lugar de nii-san… estúpido Usami-sensei, si me hubiera dicho sus condiciones desde el principio, no tendría estas dudas y no estaría todo el tiempo pensado en él… él, estaba algo distante… aunque siguiera sonriéndome de esa forma, algo en sus ojos cambió, aunque nii-san no lo notara, yo sí lo vi… ¿Por qué de repente se volvieron opacos?... Ok, esto se me está saliendo de las manos, debo hacer algo, no puedo esperar a que Usami-sensei me lo diga, lo averiguaré yo mismo…"_

.

Se puso lo primero que encontró en su ropero: un pantalón negro de mezclilla entubado, una playera azul marino de Anthrax, sus Converse rojos y una chamarra de cuero negra. Guardó su móvil en su bolsillo y salió de casa, dispuesto a ir a la de Usami. Corrió en una dirección tan rápido como pudo, pero se detuvo cuando se percató de un detalle.

.

"_¡Baka! ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde vive!"_

.

Iba a volver sobre sus pasos, pero a lo lejos divisó a alguien que caminaba de forma tambaleante. Lo reconoció al instante, así que fue corriendo en su dirección.

.

–… yendo a la deriva más lejos cada día… perdiéndome dentro de mí –decía entre murmullos un hombre con el corazón sangrando– he perdido el deseo de vivir… simplemente no tengo nada más para dar… no hay nada para mí…

.

Conocía a la perfección esas palabras (6). Eran versos de una canción que él simplemente disfrutaba, pero oírlas de ese hombre le desgarró el alma. Una cosa era oírla en su móvil mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo ejecutando el poderoso solo de guitarra en la parte final, y otra muy diferente era escuchar cada verso venir de un alma agonizante, como si fueran sus últimas palabras antes de ser llevada por el ángel de la muerte.

.

El hombre finalmente ya no pudo más y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Casi como un acto reflejo, el ojiverde se arrodilló frente a él y sostuvo parte de su peso.

.

–Usami-sensei –farfulló, un poco turbado por el aroma a alcohol y cigarro que emanaba

–Takahiro... –murmuró el mayor

–¿Nii-san? –iba a preguntar qué tenía que ver su hermano en esto, pero prefirió callar y ayudar al pobre hombre en su agonía

–Necesito que el final me libere…

–No diga eso, Usami-sensei, todo estará bien

–¿Cómo pretendes que todo esté bien si la persona que amo va a casarse?

–¿Qué?

.

El pequeño estaba en shock, y ahora entendía por qué: aquel cambio que vio en los ojos amatistas, ahora que lo recordaba, fue en el preciso momento en que Manami y Takahiro anunciaron su compromiso. Era más que obvio: el pobre hombre estuvo enamorado de su hermano por mucho tiempo y éste ni cuenta se había dado. Entonces sintió por primera vez unas enormes ganas de golpear a su hermano hasta el cansancio, pero lejos de eso sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por las frías mejillas de aquél hombre. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que estuvo a punto de retractarse de lo que iba a hacer, pero una vez iniciado no podía dar vuelta de hoja: con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas de un adorable color carmín, se acercó lentamente a los labios de ese hombre. Los nervios lo traicionaban de a ratos, pero no le impidieron depositar sobre estos un beso alentador, sin hipocresías ni instinto carnal. Una gota cristalina fluyó por su mejilla, pero no era suya. Terminado el roce abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos violeta, inundados en lágrimas.

.

Alguien le había dicho alguna vez que un metalero jamás llora, y como él ciertamente se consideraba uno, siempre lo había visto así. No obstante, ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes. Cálidas gotas de mar resbalaron descaradamente por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

.

–No puedo –murmuró para sí mismo, agachando la mirada y deshaciendo el agarre– no puedo… no puedo detenerlas

.

Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando esas grandes y frías manos lo rodearon y la distancia entre ellos se volvió nula. El mayor apresaba los pequeños labios del muchacho desesperadamente, como si la redención estuviera en ellos. Misaki estaba tan pálido como la Luna que presenciaba éste acto, y aunque aún tenía sus dudas, rodeó la amplia espalda del peliplata en un abrazo conciliador. Permanecieron así hasta que el aire se volvió necesario. Entonces los ojos esmeraldas dejaron de llorar, y Akihiko articuló, con todos los trozos de su corazón en la mano: _gracias, Misaki._

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- Game of Thrones** es una novela de fantasía escrita por el autor estadounidense George R. R. Martin en 1996 y ganadora del premio Locus en 1997 (según Wikipedia, XD).

**2.- **En un episodio de Drake y Josh (la verdad no me acuerdo en cuál) comparan un emparedado, un sándwich, un cuernito, un croissant (en español es cruasán), y todos dicen al final que es pan relleno con algo.

**3.- Sandman** o el genio de los sueños. La neta se me hizo muy trillado poner a Morfeo.

**4 y 5.- **Capítulo 1 y capítulo 4 –respectivamente- de** The End of this Chapter **de **Sonata Arctica,** del álbum **Silence (2001).**

**6.- **Los versos que dice Akihiko, incluido "necesito que el final me libere", corresponden a la primera estrofa de **Fade to Black** de **Metallica,** del álbum **Ride the Lightning (1984).** Lo sé, dije que no pondría tanto a Metallica, pero es que simplemente ¡los amo!

.

Lo sé, me quedé bastante corta con la parte del final, pero la verdad no acostumbro describir tanto estas escenas en mis fics. De hecho, creo que es la descripción más extensa que he hecho al respecto. Como sea, ojalá les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo.

Por otra parte, no sé si continuar con la pareja romántica en el siguiente capítulo o pausarle tantito e irme con otra pareja. Me gustaría saber su opinión, aunque ya tengo algunas ideas. Acepto sugerencias por inbox.

Bien, pss eso es todo de momento. Chaito.


	8. Ser metalero no significa ser inútil - I

¡Heey! Como casi cada semana, reportándome con la octava entrega de "El Cuartel del Metal" -¡vaya, ocho capítulos en menos de un mes!-. Como sea, ya me dieron mi calificación de mi examen de Microbiología General y lo pasé ¡yay!.

.

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

Lo sé, debí hacerlo para evitar confusiones, pero no se me ocurrió que esto pasaría. Los versos de **Fade to Black** en realidad no los cantaba Usagi, de hecho quise hacerlo como si fueran sus propias palabras, pero como dice mina-sama12, probablemente los decía por el lugar donde estaba. De haber sido cantado, habría puesto la canción en inglés y su traducción como cuando fue el show en El Cuartel del Metal. Creo que esto es más que suficiente para aclarar todo esto. De verdad lamento la confusión.

**ACLARACIONES PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO:**

Estadísticamente es incorrecto basarme en las dos únicas opiniones que recibí en el capítulo anterior, pero tuve que hacerlo: éste y el siguiente episodio (quizá el décimo también, todavía no lo decido) se centrarán en la pareja Terrorista. Este primero es casi exclusivo de Shinobu-chin, pero ténganme paciencia, ya iré entrelazándolo con Miyagi conforme avance la historia.

.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura**

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 8: Ser metalero no significa ser un inútil – Parte I**_

.

.

Recién terminaba sus deberes escolares. Si bien era cierto que era su tercer semestre estudiando en la universidad Mitsuhashi, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a las exigencias de la vida de facultad.

.

–Maldito _poser_ (1) –murmuró mientras guardaba sus útiles, refiriéndose al primer guitarrista de Exilieth– ¿Cómo car*jo puede con la banda, los quehaceres de su casa y la escuela con todo y tareas extra de Kamijou?

.

Su estómago gruñó por algo de comida, pues ya llevaba toda la tarde sin ingerir alimento con tal de terminar la presentación Power Point para el estúpido seminario que él y su equipo darían al día siguiente. Fue directo al refrigerador y cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño: varias cajas de comida instantánea que le dejaba su madre los fines de semana, abarrotaban el aparato.

.

"_¿Es que le cuesta tanto a esa mujer cocinar de vez en cuando?"_ refunfuñó.

.

Bufó pesadamente ya que recordó que su hermana no vendría hoy a casa para cocinarle como siempre, y entonces sacó lo primero que vio. Sin embargo una bola color verde llamó su atención: grande, fresca y colorida, tan rebosante de vida que se le hizo apetitosa.

.

–¿Col (2)? –sacó esa cosa del refrigerador y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una mordida. Masticaba despacio degustando el bocado– J*didamente bueno –dijo después de tragarlo– Me pregunto si esto se puede cocinar

.

Fue a su cuarto por su computadora sin importarle dejar el refrigerador con la puerta abierta, y luego de un rato de navegar en Internet, volvió a la cocina. Cerró la puerta de una patada y buscó un sartén, un cuchillo, un tarro de sal, mantequilla y un plato. Notó que no había vinagre de manzana sino blanco.

.

–¡Nah! No debe de haber diferencia, sólo es vinagre (3) –dijo encogiendo los hombros despreocupadamente

.

Mientras tanto un hombre y una mujer conversaban en un café-bar muy conocido a un mes y unos días de su apertura.

.

–… ¿Así que aquí es donde toca mi otöto, eh? –decía la mujer

–Sip –espetó el hombre– y vaya que es bueno –luego agregó en son de broma: –En vez de desperdiciar su talento en la escuela, debería dedicarse a la música

–¡No digas eso, Miyagi! –le reprendió ella– Si te oyera…

–¡Vamos, mujer, que es sólo una broma!

–¡Ni de broma dejaría que hiciera eso! –luego cambió su tono alterado a uno serio– Me preocupa que descuide sus estudios… últimamente llega más tarde a casa y siempre que lo voy a ver se porta tan distante

–Seguro lo único que busca es espacio… es normal en esa etapa de la…

–¡Pero no lo justifica! ¡Nuestros padres le dan todo a manos llenas! ¡¿Qué más podría pedir?!

–Ese es el punto –espetó el pelinegro con seriedad– Nunca va a valerse por sí mismo si no le dan siquiera un respiro

–¿Tú crees?

–Yo me fui de casa de mis padres a los 17 años y mírame ahora –dijo él con humildad

.

Risako parecía meditarlo. A decir verdad su exmarido siempre había querido ser profesor de Literatura, pues creía que su misión en la vida era enseñar a las futuras generaciones el valor de la misma, pero sus padres se oponían rotundamente. No fue sino hasta que se independizó de ellos cuando pareció vivir más feliz. Sin embargo, las diferencias entre Shinobu y Miyagi a esa edad eran enormes.

.

–Pero al menos tú ya trabajabas cuando te fuiste de casa –replicó– en cambio él… en la vida se ha acercado a la cocina para siquiera calentar lo que mamá le deja

.

Pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que el baterista de Exilieth aprendería algunas lecciones de cocina, de una manera un tanto dura y bizarra. El rubio golpeaba sin piedad a la col con su cuchillo mientras escuchaba una canción desde su iPhone nuevo.

.

_**I feel insane every single time  
I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid  
I'm stuck in my ways,  
and that's the way it stays**_

_**So how long did I expect love  
to out weigh ignorance?  
Now that look on your face  
I may have forced the scale tip **_

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane,  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane**_

_**(Me siento demente cada vez  
que me piden comprometerme  
Por esta causa estoy asustado  
yo hago las cosas a mi manera,  
y de esa forma se mantendrán**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo espere el amor  
a pesar de mi ignorancia?  
Ahora esa mirada en tu cara  
me obliga llegar a la cima**_

_**No estoy demente, No estoy demente,  
no estoy demente, no estoy - no estoy demente) (4)**_

.

Lo hacía con una fuerza similar a la que usaba los sábados en El Cuartel del Metal, que de a ratos el cuchillo quedaba clavado en la tabla de cortar y tenía que sacarlo a la fuerza. Además de eso, los cortes de col eran unos enormes y otros pequeños trozos sin forma definida, cuando debían ser tiras muy finas. Puso a derretir una barra entera de mantequilla en un sartén que había dejado calentar fuego muy alto, por lo que se quemó y cuando agregó la col, ésta quedó pegada al sartén. Intentó despegarla y cuando lo logró, al final quedó toda chamuscada.

.

–Ahora entiendo por qué prefiere irse con sus amigas en vez de cocinar –suspiró frustrado mientras se deshacía del cuerpo del delito– Hmm, pediré una pizza… ¡No, tengo una mejor idea!

.

Tomó su billetera y luego de salir y cerrar la puerta con llave, fue a la calle. Risako y Miyagi seguían su conversación.

.

–… ¿entonces sugieres que debería vivir en un apartamento compartido? –preguntó la mujer después de un rato de charla. Él asintió– Pero es demasiado joven como para vivir fuera de casa, podría pasarle algo

–Y pensando así, mayor es el riesgo… entiendo que lo quieras cuidar incluso más de lo que tus padres lo hacen, pero no puede seguir así, algún día tendrá que arreglárselas solo

–Lo sé, pero…

–Piensa en lo infeliz que sería si no lo dejas seguir sus sueños

–Ese es el problema –suspiró ella tristemente

–¿Cómo? –Miyagi se oía sorprendido

–Pareciera como si no tuviera sueños, ni aspiraciones…

–Hmmm… es lógico cuando tiene prácticamente la vida resuelta

.

En eso el ojigris entró, pasando desapercibido, hasta llegar a la barra.

.

–Kasumi –soltó a modo de saludo, sin emoción alguna

–Shinobu-san –respondió una chica de cabellera naranja-rojiza corta, ojos azul cielo y piel tostada, de unos 18 años de edad– Qué bueno es verle aquí

–Sí, bueno –dijo con aburrimiento– Dame un frappuccino y una caja de esos bocadillos dulces que le gustan al _poser_

–¿Poser? –preguntó Kasumi, dudosa

–Takahashi

–¡Ah, Misaki-kun!

–Sí, él

–Lo siento, Shinobu-san. Misaki-kun se llevó las últimas dos cajas ayer y todavía no nos han traído la orden que pedimos, de verdad lo siento

–Maldito _poser_ –refunfuñó– Como sea, entonces dame el frappuccino y una pizza pequeña con pepperoni y queso extra

–Ok, enseguida sale

.

Se sentó junto a la ventana a esperar, y mientras lo hacía, jugaba Plants vs Zombies en su móvil mientras la rockola ponía un tema de BFMV (5). Eran más o menos las nueve y cuarto.

.

_**Ashes of the innocent,  
the end for you and me.  
Darkened screams of agony,  
are begging set me free.  
Mourning all your loved ones,  
as their bodies turn to stone.  
Violence, hate and agony,  
are what we've grown to know.**_

_**Hold me, show me,  
bring me to my knees.  
So as the fire burns,  
and the tables turn.  
We'll never rest in peace,  
rest in peace.**_

_**(Las cenizas de los inocentes,  
el final para ti y para mí.  
Oscurecidos gritos de agonía,  
pidiendo que me liberen.  
Luto todos sus seres queridos,  
a medida que sus cuerpos se vuelven piedra.  
Odio, violencia y agonía,  
somos lo que hemos llegado a conocer**_

_**Abrázame, muéstrame,  
llévame a mis rodillas.  
Así como el fuego quema,  
y las tornas cambian.  
Nosotros nunca descansaremos en paz,  
descanse en paz.)**_

.

Volteó a ver al interior por inercia, pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando reconoció a su hermana y a su sensei. Se le hacía un poco extraño ya que eran cinco veces en este mes que lo veía ahí en El Cuartel del Metal. La primera fue aquella noche en que Misaki se desmayó por culpa del Demonio Kamijou, la segunda, tercera y cuarta fueron los tres sábados siguientes, y la quinta era precisamente hoy miércoles. Suspiró.

.

–Al menos uno de los profesores no es el típico viejo aburrido que prefiere pasar el día revisando exámenes y oyendo música clásica o uno de esos estúpidos musicales de Broadway –habló para sí

.

En su departamento, Hiroki revisaba los trabajos extra que le dejaba a cierto alumno suyo, mientras sonaba _Memory_ de _Cats__ (6)_. De repente sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz e inevitablemente soltó un estornudo.

.

Volviendo al Cuartel, vio que hablaban seriamente y a veces Miyagi cambiaba su gesto por uno más animado. Por alguna razón sintió un horrible revoltijo en el estómago y frunció el ceño.

.

"_Seguro fue porque me comí esa col cruda"_

.

–¿Sabes? –dijo ella con parsimonia– Creo que fue un error regalarle esa batería en su cumpleaños

–¿Por qué lo dices? Digo, toca bastante bien

–Sí, sí, admito que tiene talento para eso… pero nuestros padres nunca han estado de acuerdo con eso de que tenga su banda y lo sabes –calló un momento y luego soltó una risilla– ¿Te acuerdas que al principio mis padres no te aceptaban precisamente por eso?

–¡Pff, y que lo digas!

.

Ambos soltaron una leve carcajada, y el rubio simplemente no lo soportó. Salió del establecimiento sin importarle que Kasumi ya le traía su orden, ni haber chocado con cierto novelista de ojos violeta que apenas iba llegando (7), lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y tocar su adorada batería.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- Poser** es un término despectivo que se usa para referirse a alguien que finge pertenecer a una cultura, porque cree que es _cool_, sin conocerla a fondo, o a veces aunque ni le guste, solo para tratar de pertenecer o hacerse pasar por un miembro de ese grupo social o tribu urbana.

Esta definición me pareció un poco más acertada, aunque hay muchas. También pueden encontrarla como "wannabe". Para finalidades del fic, ambos términos significarán lo mismo; aunque algunos dicen que Poser se emplea específicamente para aquellos que imitan la cultura metalera o rockera, mientras que wannabe aplica para éstas y otras culturas. Yo no estoy de acuerdo del todo.

En el siguiente capítulo explicaré por qué Shinobu se refiere así a Misaki, don't worry.

**2.- Col: **en México así se le llama al repollo

**3.- **Sí hay diferencias entre usar vinagre blanco o vinagre de manzana, ya que el primero es un fermentado de alcohol puro de caña, mientras el segundo es un fermentado de manzana. El primero es más fuerte por lo que casi siempre se vende disuelto en agua al 10-15%, mientras que el segundo es más suave y es más recomendable para aderezos y vinagretas que el primero.

**4.- Almost Easy** de **Avenged Sevenfold (abreviado A7X),** del álbum **Avenged Sevenfold (2007).**

**5.- Ashes of the Innocent** de **Bullet for my Valentine (abreviado BFMV), **del álbum **Scream Aim Fire (2008).**

**6.- **Bueno, supongo que ya todos conocen este musical. La canción Memory solamente la he escuchado con Sarah Brightman y Simone Simons (vocalista de Epica), gustándome más la segunda.

**7.- **Si ya se dieron cuenta, todo esto ocurrió el mismo día que Usagi fue a embriagarse al Cuartel, XD.

.

¡Pff! Este episodio me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro… la verdad es que no tengo la historia bien definida, escribo conforme se me ocurren las cosas. Por eso no les extrañe que a veces haga algunos cambios sin previo aviso, de todas formas aclararé lo que sea necesario. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	9. Ser metalero no significa ser inútil - 2

¡Heeeey! Ya les caigo de nuevo con la novena entrega de este fic, y la segunda de la pareja Terrorista.

De nuevo gracias mina-sama12 y a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, ya que me alientan a continuar.

.

**Importante: Léanse las notas al final.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen, son creación de Nakamura-sensei**

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 9: Ser metalero no significa ser un inútil – Parte II**_

.

.

Once con cinco minutos de la mañana del día jueves. Se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol de uno de los jardines de la facultad, con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba _Harmageddon_, de Apocalyptica. Trataba de recuperar un poco las horas de sueño perdido, desde que se puso a tocar la batería como loco anoche hasta el cansancio extremo, hasta apenas hace cinco minutos que terminó su segunda clase. No obstante, tres muchachas venían hablando a lo lejos, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para oír parte de la conversación.

.

–Hmmm… –suspiraba una pelinegra de ojos café con añoranza– Los metaleros son tan sexys

–Mamá dice que lo que tienen de metaleros lo tienen de inútiles –decía una pelirroja de ojos negros

–¡Pero qué le pasa a tu madre! –se escandalizó la tercera, que era rubia y de ojos azules– ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!

–Pues según ella no saben hacer otra cosa aparte de tocar o escuchar metal –dijo la segunda– creo que tiene razón… el novio de mi hermana es _thrasher_ y nunca limpia su cuarto... mi primo Mizuki siempre pone a cocer los huevos con todo y cascarón… ya te imaginarás el _despapaye_ que tengo que limpiar después de eso… y para colmo siempre se excusa diciendo que es metalero y que no es su obligación saber estas cosas

–¡Qué estúpido!

–Lo mismo digo… hm, por personas así tachan a todos los metaleros de inútiles y holgazanes

.

Estaba por levantarse de su sitio e irse para tomar su siguiente clase, pero un balón de soccer casi le da en la cara. Molesto, tomó el esférico.

.

–¡Bolita, por favor! –le gritaban algunos chicos del equipo de soccer

–¡Shinobu-chan! ¡Lánzala por favor!

–Genial, Sumi –murmuró con enojo, pero luego se formó una sonrisa perversa en su cara y gritó: – ¡Ahí va!

.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y luego de darle una buena patada, la bola salió disparada. Con lo que nadie contaba en ese momento era que una persona iba pasando, por lo que nada se pudo hacer para evitar que el balón le diera de lleno en la cara y la derribara de inmediato.

.

–¡Miyagi-sensei! –y la vocecita del primer guitarrista de Exilieth lo hizo caer en cuenta del gran problema en el que se había metido.

.

Todo mundo empezó a amontonarse alrededor del profesor de Literatura, mientras él seguía ahí parado, estático, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera y completamente pálido sin saber qué hacer. Vio con recelo cómo el mayor le sonreía y le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello al castaño como agradecimiento, pues éste lo ayudó a levantarse y le dio un pañuelo desechable para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

.

–¡Señor Takatsuki! –y como si las cosas no pudieran ser peores, ahora también oía la voz del Demonio Kamijou– ¡Vaya a la oficina del decano, ahora!

–Está bien, fue un accidente –intercedió el mayor– No es necesario

–¡Nada de eso! –replicó el otro profesor, y luego miró a la multitud que todavía no se iba– ¡Todos ustedes, vuelvan a clase! El espectáculo terminó

.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, todo mundo salió corriendo incluso cierto estudiante de segundo semestre de Economía.

.

Una de la tarde. Se saltó la última clase, no estaba de ánimos después de lo sucedido. No le importaba ser sancionado por tercera vez –y por ende castigado por una semana–, sino su reacción de hace rato, cuando se quedó paralizado en lugar de ayudar a su sensei como Misaki lo hizo. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitirse mostrar esa faceta de debilidad. Normalmente hubiera reñido con cualquier otra persona por atravesarse sin mirar antes, o se hubiera largado sin importarle la reacción del otro, y en casos _muy extremos_ se hubiera excusado con que fue un accidente, eso sí, siempre saliéndose con la suya. Sin embargo ante esa persona sólo atinó a quedarse ahí estático y lento para reaccionar, con los nervios a flor de piel.

.

"_Lento para reaccionar… paralizado como un completo cobarde"_ se decía internamente _"¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe?... torpe… inútil" _y como balde de agua fría le cayeron las palabras de una de las tres chicas: _"por personas así tachan a todos los metaleros de inútiles y holgazanes"_

.

Una vil falacia: Shinnosuke Tödö, por ejemplo, presentaría su tesis para graduarse el año siguiente, además que sabía artes marciales; Nowaki Kusama tenía dos empleos –además de tocar los sábados en el Cuartel– para subsistir ya que no estudiaba como ellos y no tenía padres; Misaki Takahashi ingresó a la universidad con apenas 16 años y en apenas un semestre logró que lo pusieran en el cuadro de honor… todos ellos metaleros y con más de un talento además de sus instrumentos. Sí, incluso valoraba a Misaki como un metalero de corazón aun cuando le gustaba molestarlo con llamarle _poser_ debido a su corta edad (1).

.

Y como él ciertamente se consideraba un buen metalero, tampoco se iba a quedar atrás. Por primera vez en su vida, le dio la razón a su hermana y sus constantes sermones sobre asumir responsabilidades y hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Rio para sí y salió de la escuela directo a casa a intentar por segunda vez cocinar algo de col, pero recordó que tenía que comprar unas baquetas nuevas, puesto que las últimas las desgastó anoche. En esos pensamientos iba mientras escuchaba una favorita de Avenged Sevenfold, cuando sintió que le cubrían la boca y lo jalaban. Cerró los ojos por instinto y en cuanto los abrió, se percató de su nueva situación: un sujeto lo tenía por la espalda tapándole la boca con una mano y con la otra lo agarraba fuertemente de las muñecas, y un segundo hombre palpaba sobre su ropa para robarle cualquier cosa de valor. Logró pegarle un codazo y una patada al que lo tenía inmovilizado, pero este fue más rápido y lo tomó por los cabellos y las muñecas, lo estrelló de frente contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo muy cerca del chico.

.

–Por tu bien, es mejor que no te pases de listo –dijo a su oído

.

Luchaba tanto como podía, pero ellos eran dos y le superaban en fuerza, por lo que nada pudo hacer para evitar que le quitaran el dinero para las baquetas y su iPhone nuevo. Sin embargo el destino decidió que el profesor Miyagi Yö –que pasaba cerca por pura casualidad– se percatara de ello y golpeara a los dos hombres para quitárselos de encima. Ellos no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, pues también dieron pelea, y no se rindieron sino hasta que el rubio le dio a ambos un golpe certero con un palo de madera que encontró.

.

–Vaya, el niño rico no resultó tan inútil como se veía –siseó con desdén uno de ellos y luego los dos echaron a correr ya que pasaba la policía cerca de ahí

–¡Inútil tu p*ta madre! –el rubio lanzó un improperio, pero cayó en cuenta de que el profesor escuchaba su vocabulario florido, por lo que agachó la cabeza sumamente apenado– Lo siento por eso… y también por lo de la mañana

.

Una bonita expresión de WTF se dibujó en su cara al oírse a sí mismo disculpándose, las palabras le habían salido por sí solas. El pelinegro sólo atinó a soltar una risilla, divertido.

.

–¡¿De qué se ríe?! –le gritó indignado y con los pómulos rojos a más no poder– ¡No le veo el chiste!

.

No le hacía nada de gracia: había pasado un mes desde que lo vio en El Cuartel del Metal, y las dudas que había tenido en ese entonces parecieron no tener importancia los primeros días; pero el verlo tan seguido en el Cuartel –con Risako la noche anterior–, su fallido intento de cocinar algo tan simple como repollo frito, la charla de esas tres chicas, el estúpido incidente de esta mañana y su reacción, las cuestiones que se planteó después de eso –considerando que odiaba reflexionar demasiado las cosas–, así como lo que sucedió hace unos minutos… todo eso le había sucedido en apenas dos días ¡dos días! Que él supiera, a nadie le pasaba eso en dos días –y mucho menos cuando casualmente en todos estos eventos Miyagi-sensei estuvo involucrado directa o indirectamente–…

.

Sólo había una respuesta para todos esos sucesos aparentemente aislados: el destino. El destino quería que esta persona fuera un copiloto permanente de su viaje llamado vida.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas y comentarios finales:**

**.**

**1.- **Eso de la edad en realidad hace referencia a que en la adolescencia se busca forjar la identidad por medio de la música, adoptar ciertos estilos, comportamientos, etc., pero suele confundirse con los posers que adoptan este tipo de cosas sólo para pertenecer a un grupo social o tribu urbana… y como Misaki es el único menor de edad de la banda pues… bueno, ya entienden el punto.

.

Lo sé, lo sé… un poco bizarro y algo lento en sí, pero la verdad no me gusta apresurar tanto las cosas, además que tuve algunos problemas con mis padres porque por poco y me descubren escribiendo esto. Eso –y un buen choro mareador de mis padres– de cierta manera me ha cortado la inspiración y no sé si seguir con la pareja Terrorista, pasarme con la Egoísta o en donde me quedé con la Romántica… la verdad aun no tengo nada, XP. Me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto y agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber antes del fin de semana, ya que suelo publicar lunes, martes o jueves, ya que mi horario escolar antes de las doce (hora de la Ciudad de México) no es fijo, además de que ya se acercan las vacaciones y seguramente mis padres van a estar j*diéndome con eso de que como ya no tengo tarea en vacaciones, no tengo nada qué hacer en la computadora, XP.

.

Bueno, pss sin más excusas… digo, sin más qué decir, nos leemos la semana que viene. Chaito.


	10. La plumilla de Nowaki - I

¡Qué onda! Como siempre reportándome con nuevo capítulo de "El Cuartel del Metal". Como siempre quiero agradecer a quienes se toman unos minutos para dejarme un review, ya que de cierta manera ustedes definen el curso de la historia.

.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Por mayoría de votos –por decirlo así– he decidido seguir el fic con la pareja Egoísta. Antes de que comiencen a leer esta entrega, léanse el capítulo 6, ya que la historia se desarrollará en el mes transcurrido desde que Misaki se desmayó en El Cuartel del Metal hasta cuando fue su beso con Usagi.

.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son creación y propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. **

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: La plumilla de Nowaki – Parte I**_

.

.

Terminaba de ducharse para iniciar otra jornada en la universidad. Más tarde se preparaba un pan tostado con jalea y mantequilla de maní, y una gran taza de cargado y caliente café. Cuando dio la primera mordida a su pan, éste se partió y cayó al suelo. Lo extraño de ello fue que no cayó con el lado de la mantequilla hacia abajo. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia y lo levantó.

.

Mientras tanto Kusama Nowaki también se preparaba para iniciar otro día. Sonreía satisfecho porque ya llevaba tres ocasiones tocando en El Cuartel del Metal ¡y vaya que les iba bien! La paga era buena, a los clientes les gustaba su estilo y lo mejor de todo era que sólo tocaban una vez a la semana, por lo que podía trabajar en sus otros dos empleos sin ningún problema. Como hoy era lunes, debía llegar a Aoitsuki, por lo que se duchó y se vistió. Luego de eso fue a la alacena a tomar unas galletas y un poco de mermelada, pues al no tener refrigerador debía comer cualquier cosa que no se echara a perder rápidamente. Terminado su _desayuno_, salió de casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

.

Ambos iban caminando, uno hacia la universidad, el otro hacia el restaurante. El primero llevaba su maletín con los ensayos revisados que entregaría a sus alumnos, y el segundo solamente su mochila con el uniforme adentro, mientras escuchaba una favorita de Hammerfall.

.

_**Never thought I'd feel again,  
feel the darkness fade and see the morning sun arise  
Never thought I'd feel alive again,  
senses dull and blunt from all the lies**_

_**(Nuca creía que sentiría de nuevo,  
sentiría desvanecerse la oscuridad y vería la salida del sol  
Nunca creí que me sentiría vivo de nuevo,  
sentidos apagados y rotundos de todas las mentiras) (1)**_

.

Después del extraño encuentro que tuvo hace dos semanas y unos días con dos de sus archienemigos de la secundaria Reese Kazuo y Shinoda Kai, su amor platónico no correspondido Usami Akihiko, y su alumno estrella Takahashi Misaki, nada quería saber de ese lugar de mal gusto que Kazuo y Kai bautizaron como El Cuartel del Metal. Simple y sencillamente odiaba ese lugar: no sabía si era por ese ruido al que el _vulgo_ llamaba música, o la decoración que lucía como la habitación desordenada de un adolescente, o la clientela que parecía sacada de un circo gótico o algo por el estilo.

.

No comprendía qué le veía el joven Takahashi a esa moda… sí, porque eso era para él: una moda que tanto adolescentes como inadaptados sociales seguían. Como fuera, admitía que el pequeño tenía las agallas suficientes como para subir al escenario e impactar a todos con el sonido –estridente– de su guitarra, pero pensaba que habiendo otros géneros mucho mejores, Takahashi tenía que escoger el más ruidoso y molesto de todos. Por otra parte no recordaba que el niño desbordara tanta energía, pues al menos en clase siempre parecía tan distraído y timorato, e incluso un poco distante con sus compañeros a excepción de esa chica Danielle. Aun así se preguntaba cómo Takahiro no lo regañaba por estar en ese tipo de lugares a altas horas de la noche… ¡ah, claro! ¡No lo hacía porque ni él lo sabía! Obviamente él como profesor no iba a inmiscuirse en eso, pero por lo menos le había dado un buen escarmiento por poner el nombre de esa chica en el trabajo de castigo para ambos cuando ella no hizo nada: algunas tareas extra para hacer en fin de semana, que además le servirían para aprovechar el tiempo en algo mucho más productivo que estar entre una bola de vagos. De lo que no tenía idea era que el pequeño castaño se desvelaba jueves y viernes para adelantar dichas tareas y tener el sábado libre.

.

Ambos iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no sintieron la proximidad del otro conforme avanzaban, sino hasta que chocaron y los papeles quedaron esparcidos por todas partes.

.

–¡Rayos!

.

El azabache reconoció esa voz instantáneamente. Recordó que no solo habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que tocaron por primera vez en El Cuartel del Metal, sino que al día siguiente de ese incidente chocó con una persona cuyos ojos color avellana llamaron su atención. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero nunca dejó de pensar en él y ahora lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

.

–¡Tenía que ser!

.

Su voz malhumorada lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin rechistar le ayudó a recoger los papeles. Luego de eso ambos se levantaron y de nuevo sus miradas chocaron. Igual que la vez pasada, el castaño desvió la mirada sin poder evitar ese leve sonrojo, y el otro sólo le dedicó una mirada silenciosa y una sonrisa.

.

–Gracias –se apresuró a decir el castaño

–De verdad lo siento –se disculpó él

.

Ambos se dispusieron a seguir sus caminos. El primero iba sumamente nervioso: no recordaba haber visto ojos tan preciosos en una persona…

.

"_¿Por qué estoy pensando eso de ese sujeto?"_ se reprendió mentalmente _"Sólo es la segunda vez que lo veo… además, los de Akihiko son más bellos"_

.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa –o eso quería creer– volteó hacia atrás, y de nuevo estaban ahí esos zafiros, en perfecta armonía con los cabellos oscuros, la tez clara y aquella sonrisa que le pareció limpia, transparente y libre de hipocresías. Por alguna razón sintió un calorcito en su pecho, muy cerca del corazón, y el rubor en sus mejillas se acentúo.

.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento tan inquieto? Es sólo una persona que conocí en El…"_

.

Y como un flash el recuerdo le vino a la mente: era nadie más ni nadie menos que el segundo guitarrista de aquella banda de chicos que Kazuo Reese reclutó, Kusama Nowaki.

.

"_Con mayor razón no debería darle importancia, es uno de __ellos__"_

.

Con este pensamiento en mente, siguió su camino a la universidad Mitsuhashi, donde seguramente sus alumnos ya le estarían esperando ansiosos por saber sus calificaciones. No le sorprendía, siempre era igual: al inicio de cada parcial todo mundo iniciaba con energías, a mediados todos tenían esa estúpida actitud apática y perezosa, pero cuando era tiempo de evaluaciones ahí sí todo mundo se ponía a estudiar un día antes del examen… y todo para que al final del ciclo reprobaran y le suplicaran por créditos extra. Odiaba esa actitud, aunque por otra parte le sorprendía ver que su estudiante más joven, Takahashi Misaki, no cayera en lo mismo. Como fuera, ahora tenía que llegar a su oficina y soportar a su jefe antes de iniciar la clase.

.

En tanto, Nowaki estaba seguro de una cosa: efectivamente ya lo había visto antes, era nada más ni nada menos que el profesor que tanto pavor le infundió al primer guitarrista de Exilieth aquella ocasión. Aunque había una enorme diferencia entre el profesor gruñón de Misaki y el tipo tímido que se sonrojaba con facilidad, algo le decía que detrás de ambas facetas había una gran historia, una que quería saber de principio a fin... y de ser posible, ser partícipe de ella.

.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Si bien era cierto que había llamado su atención, no se creía merecedor de tanta dicha, además se veía a leguas que el pobre castaño debió haber sufrido mucho y no quería causarle más penas. Con estos pensamientos llegó a su trabajo, encontrándose con una desagradable noticia.

.

–¡Kusama-san! –uno de sus compañeros llegó corriendo a su encuentro. Se percató que no había clientes en el lugar– ¡Qué bueno que llega!

–Kentö-san ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió, preocupado ante la actitud de su compañero

–¡Cerrarán el restaurante! ¡Lo van a clausurar!

–¿Qué? –exclamó, evidentemente sorprendido– ¿Quién te dijo eso?

–Ai-sama… –su semblante se tornó triste– Hace un rato vinieron unos tipos a embargarla… dijo algo sobre una deuda… ¡pero el punto es que van a cerrar!

.

Suspiró abatido. Tanto esfuerzo le había costado encontrar ese segundo empleo, pues en ningún lado contrataban a personal de su edad para trabajos de medio tiempo. Además su jefa, Ai-sama, le había tomado cierto cariño.

.

–¡Oh, casi lo olvido! –dijo Kentö sacando un sobre manila de su bolsillo– Ai-sama me dijo que te entregara esto… es tu último pago y una carta de recomendación

–De verdad lo siento –espetó una mujer de unos 40 años, de pelo largo castaño rojizo, tez pálida, ojos color olivo, de complexión pequeña, que iba entrando– Tuvieron que pagar ustedes por una mala decisión mía –sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza, aun cuando intentaba disimularla

–Está bien, Ai-sama –dijo el ojiazul– Usted hizo lo que consideró correcto… nosotros no podíamos intervenir aunque quisiéramos

–Tú siempre tan comprensivo –dijo dulcemente la mujer– Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra más que desearles lo mejor

–Muchas gracias por todo

.

Se despidió de la mujer con un abrazo fraternal, y salió del establecimiento junto con su compañero. Todavía faltaban unas horas para ensayar con sus compañeros de banda, por lo que tenían tiempo de ir al parque y comer un helado. Dicho y hecho se fueron a sentar a un banquillo bajo la sombra de un árbol, sumergidos en un confortable silencio.

.

–¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –preguntó su compañero, rompiendo con ese silencio

–Buscar otro empleo –suspiró con pesadez– Aunque dudo tener la misma suerte que siempre

.

A decir verdad no era la primera vez que perdía un empleo y encontraba otro casi de inmediato, pero los últimos meses se había hecho más complicado debido a que rebasaba la edad límite para trabajos de medio tiempo. En tanto, Hiroki lidiaba con su jefe.

.

–Me llamó Kazuo hace rato –decía el mayor, que ya había llegado– pregunta por qué no has ido al Cuartel las dos veces que te invitó

–¡De ninguna manera vuelvo a poner un pie en ese lugar! –le gritó, cabreado

–¡Hombre, te lo tomas muy a pecho!

–¡¿Y cómo quiere que me lo tome si me encuentro con que a mi mejor estudiante le gustan esos sitios de mala muerte?!

–Oye, no es por molestarte, pero… te estás tomando demasiadas consideraciones con Misaki-chan ¿Por qué, eh? –preguntó con ingenuidad bastante bien fingida

–¡No sea ridículo! ¡¿Qué le hace pensar eso?!

–El hecho de que es el primer estudiante que castigas desde que iniciaste tu carrera –dijo con seriedad

.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. A decir verdad nunca lo había hecho con ningún estudiante, pues creía que ya eran universitarios y como tal debían hacerse responsables de sí mismos, pero con Misaki simplemente había roto las reglas. No obstante, no iba a decirle a Miyagi que le había tomado cariño ¡menos si ni siquiera el mismo Misaki Takahashi lo sabía!

.

–¡No es lo que usted cree! –soltó disimulando sus nervios

–¿Y qué se supone que creo al respecto, eh, Kamijou-kun? –Miyagi lo abrazó por la espalda mientras decía esto con voz melosa

–¡Suélteme! –gritó, molesto– ¡No empiece!

–Sólo si prometes que iremos juntos al Cuartel éste sábado

–¡Está loco! ¡Ni de chiste vuelvo a ir!

–Entonces no te soltaré

–¡No se ponga en ese plan! ¡Tengo clase! –Hiroki empezó a forcejear

–¡Promételo!

–¡No!

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Sí?

–Profesor, compórtese

–¡Por favor, di que sí!

–¡No, y es mi última palabra!

–Entonces… –su tono fastidioso cambió a uno malicioso, y se acercó más a su oído– me obligas a decirle a Takahiro-kun que has castigado a su hermanito por medio mes

–¡No lo haría!

–¡Vamos! Estimo al chico tanto o más que tú ¡Claro que lo haría! –una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca al sentir a su subordinado tensarse. Esta era su oportunidad. –¿Entonces sí vamos el sábado al Cuartel?

–Está bien, usted gana –murmuró rápidamente y muy despacio

–¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché –sí lo hizo, pero quería seguir molestándolo

–¡Dije que está bien, iremos!

–¡Oh, my honey! ¡Me haces tan feliz! –Miyagi lo abrazó más fuerte

–Sí, sí, ya suélteme que llego tarde

–Ok

.

Una vez libre de su molesto jefe, Hiroki salió de ahí sumamente cabreado rumbo al salón de clase, donde sus alumnos ya le esperaban en completo silencio, a excepción de Misaki y Danielle. Este simulaba tocar la guitarra con una plumilla y ella le miraba sumamente encantada. Frunció el ceño.

.

–¡Señor Takahashi! –gritó con voz de trueno, asustando a todos– ¡Lo quiero en primera fila!

–¡H-hai! –espetó el aludido aguantando las ganas de desmayarse y obedeció.

.

Un rato más tarde entregaba los ensayos revisados a sus alumnos. Como siempre, Misaki obtuvo la puntuación más alta, y como siempre sus compañeros empezaban a murmurar.

.

–Otra vez él –decía un chico con desdén– Maldito nerd, no ha de tener ni vida social

–Para mí que Kamijou le tiene preferencia por ser el _peque_ (2) de la clase… de otra manera no puede explicarse que siempre saque la nota más alta

–No lo sé, si Kamijou le tuviera tanta preferencia como dices, no le aventaría sus cosas a cada rato

–P*nche _chavito_, quién sabe cómo le hará para sacar dieces si siempre anda papando moscas

–Eso mismo digo

…

.

Cuando su maletín estuvo casi vacío, el profesor notó un objeto inusual: se trataba de un cordel color plateado que tenía colgado un triangulito color negro. Lo sacó con disimulo y notó que de un lado tenía unas letras blancas grabadas que decían: _"…morir es fácil. Vivir es difícil, para todos."_ (3).

.

"_¿Una plumilla?"_

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1.- Dreams come true** de **Hammerfall** del álbum **Crimson Thunder (2002).**

**2.- Peque** o pequeño, es igual

**3.- **La frase original la dijo James Hetfield, de Metallica, y dice así: "Morir, morir, alguien me dijo recientemente, morir es fácil. Vivir es difícil, para todos"

.

Bueno, pss la verdad éste capítulo no me costó tanto esfuerzo como con la pareja Terrorista, pero en fin… aviso que la próxima semana tal vez no publique. La verdad es que me fui a extraordinarios en dos materias y tengo que estudiar para presentar los exámenes, de todas maneras ya me las ingeniaré para publicar.

.

Eso es todo por hoy. Chaito.


	11. La plumilla de Nowaki - II

¡Hola, hola! Ya saben a lo que vengo. De verdad siento la demora, pero como expliqué con anterioridad, me fui a extraordinarios en dos materias, y para colmo solo aprobé uno, además que apenas el viernes pasado salí de vacaciones -si se le pueden llamar así–. Como sea, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por estar al pendiente de esta humilde historia.

.

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Se van a confundir un poco con la parte del principio, por lo que he colocado un flashback al final que lo explica todo. Como recordarán, la historia de la pareja egoísta se desarrolla en el mes transcurrido del desmayo de Misaki.

.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura**

* * *

.

_**Capítulo 11: La plumilla de Nowaki – Parte II**_

.

.

Caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de una tienda de música llamada _Sahara_, esperando un pedido de hace días. Unos minutos más tarde la dependienta venía con una cajita de color azul rey.

.

–Aquí tiene, señor –le entregó el paquete– Si gusta puede abrirla para asegurarse que esté bien

–Sí, gracias

.

Levantó la tapa y vio el contenido: un triángulo negro con letras blancas grabadas, que decían _»…morir es fácil. Vivir es difícil para todos. «._ Lo tomó del fino cordel plateado para apreciarlo mejor, y cuando se aseguró que no venía roto ni defectuoso, lo devolvió a su lugar y cerró la caja. Después de pagar y dar las gracias, salió como alma que lleva el diablo con un rumbo fijo. Suspiró con pesadez: se gastó un poco de sus ahorros en comprar esa plumilla para sustituir la que perdió. Había procurado cuidarla pero de torpe tuvo que perderla –o al menos eso creía–.

.

En tanto, tres de los cuatro integrantes de Exilieth esperaban a su segundo guitarrista en el cuarto trasero de El Cuartel del Metal.

.

–¿Sí le dijiste que Kai adelantó el ensayo? –preguntó el bajista

–Sí, le mandé como ocho mensajes y llamé 2 veces –espetó el primer guitarrista– ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

–¿Tú crees?

–Más le vale llegar –dijo el baterista con el ceño fruncido– Sabe que Kai no es una persona paciente

–Oigan, ¿y si empezamos sin él?

–Sí, como sea

–Ahí viene –señaló el menor

.

En efecto, Kusama Nowaki entraba a toda prisa.

.

–Lo siento, tuve un pequeño percance –espetó

–Okay, okay –Kai hizo acto de aparición– Sé que los cuatro han cantado juntos estas dos semanas, pero éste sábado será de baladas, así que sólo requiero como máximo dos voces –Shinobu iba a decir algo pero Kai le ganó la palabra– Nowaki, Shinnosuke… ustedes lo harán

–Hai

–Shinnosuke, tú tocarás la guitarra acústica

–Hai

–Bueno, pues… a darle

.

_**On the edge of the rainbow  
where eagles learn to fly  
all of our dreams, they seemed so clear  
into the morning  
into the light of dawn  
we're flying higher than before**_

_**And when i see the light  
that's shining from your eyes  
even brighter than before  
we're riding the wind  
to reach the golden dawn  
we have done it all before…**_

_**(En el borde del arco iris  
donde las águilas aprender a volar  
todos nuestros sueños, que parecía tan claro  
en la mañana  
a la luz de la aurora  
estamos volando más alto que antes **_

_**Y cuando veo la luz  
que brilla en tus ojos,  
incluso más brillante que antes  
que estamos montando el viento  
para alcanzar el alba de oro  
hemos hecho todo antes…) (1)**_

.

Un rato más tarde y una pizza de pepperoni con queso extra, terminaba el ensayo. Salían por la misma puerta trasera y se dirigían al estacionamiento al lado derecho del establecimiento. Éste también era de dos plantas y tenía una vista que daba a la calle.

.

–K-Kamijou-sensei –tartamudeó el primer guitarrista, sumamente pálido

–¿Dónde? –preguntó el baterista. Misaki señaló al otro lado de la calle, mientras veía al rubio– Ahí no hay nadie

–Pero yo… ¡Estaba ahí parado!

–¡Estás loco! Ya alucinas con tanta tarea extra que te da

–Oye, sí… -espetó Shinnosuke– Como que ya se la trae de encargo contigo ¿no? ¡Ja, seguro te odia!

–O le gustas –dijo el pelirrojo con tono burlesco, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su Lamborghini Diablo, color negro

.

A excepción de los dos guitarristas, los demás se echaron a reír.

.

–¡No le veo la gracia! –siseó el ojiesmeralda en un puchero

.

Y por una razón especial, Nowaki tampoco.

.

–Suban –invitó el mayor– los llevaré a casa –todos abordaron, excepto el azabache– ¿Tú no vienes?

–No, gracias –respondió con una sonrisa convincente– Vivo muy cerca de aquí así que puedo caminar

–Okay, como quieras –dicho esto Kai cerró la puerta– Entonces hasta mañana

–Hasta mañana –se despidió con la mano.

.

Antes de que el auto arrancara, lo último que escuchó fue a Shinnosuke preguntándole a Misaki si le gustaba Kamijou. Suspiró abatido y caminó rumbo a casa con los auriculares puestos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

.

"_No tengo oportunidad con él… Misaki tiene la ventaja de ser su alumno estrella, pero yo… él es su profesor, una persona de alto nivel, en cambio yo… sólo soy un simple sujeto con una carrera frustrada…"_

.

Un rato más tarde llegó a su casa. Entró y miró con desgano el desorden que hizo horas antes, cuando buscaba su plumilla, pues a decir verdad no había pensado en ella hasta apenas: vació los cajones de su armario y la alacena, distendió su cama, movió cada mueble de su sitio original e incluso desarmó parte de la tubería del baño y la cocina… todo para nada. Otro suspiro. Vio que el reloj de pared apenas marcaba las cinco y media, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para limpiar el desastre y alistarse para su nuevo empleo en una tienda de música de la que Ray Kimoniya era dueño, Sahara. Agradecía enormemente al hombre por haberlo contratado, pues desde ese mismo lunes que perdió su empleo en Aoitsuki, la pasó buscando trabajo sin éxito, hasta apenas ayer que se lo encontró en la misma tienda de helados que él. Luego de dos helados de chocolate y una amena charla, Ray le ofreció el trabajo y él gustoso aceptó.

.

Quince minutos para las siete. Salió de casa con sus inseparables auriculares, pero casi tropieza de la impresión cuando reconoció a un sujeto que estaba parado frente a su puerta: de estatura baja –respecto a la suya–, de cabello castaño y no tan corto, piel clara y grandes ojos color avellana. Iba a decir algo, pero su visitante se le adelantó.

.

–Etto… buenas tardes, Kusama-san –farfulló– amm… verás, el lunes tropezaste conmigo y creo que se te perdió esto –sacó del bolsillo de su saco gris, una cajita de color azul rey y se la tendió.

.

Nowaki tomó el presente y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio dentro de la cajita un triangulito negro con letras blancas y un fino cordel plateado. Lo sacó con cuidado para apreciarlo mejor, y enorme fue su alegría cuando leyó _»… morir es fácil. Vivir es difícil para todos«_

.

–¿C-cómo lo supiste?

.

Con esta pregunta pretendía averiguar varias cosas: el cómo sabía su dirección, que estaría en casa, que la plumilla era suya… la sorpresa no lo dejó en ningún momento.

.

–Yo… la encontré en mi maletín cuando entregaba los ensayos a mis alumnos

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"_¿Una plumilla?"_ se preguntó luego de encontrar aquel objeto _"No recuerdo haber comprado esto. Es más ¡yo odio estas cosas!... aunque la frase es buena…"_

.

Con esto en la mente guardó dicha plumilla en su bolsillo y siguió con su cátedra.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

–¡Es cierto! –exclamó el más alto recordando el incidente del lunes– Debió caerse de mi muñeca cuando cerré tu maletín

.

El menor soltó una risilla que lo dejó cautivado. El mismo calorcito que sintió ese lunes se hizo presente en su pecho y sus mejillas.

.

"_Este sujeto… es la segunda persona que me hace sentir así, pero… Akihiko ama a alguien más, y él es uno de __ellos__… de ninguna manera podría tener alguna clase de romance con ninguno de los dos… además somos hombres"_

.

–Etto, yo… debo irme –espetó, y se agachó en señal de despedida– Adiós, Kusama-san

.

"_Eso es, debo alejarme de él a toda costa antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

.

Se dio la media vuelta, pero el agarre en su muñeca y el rápido tirón que recibió lo dejaron descolocado. No obstante el juego apenas comenzaba: Nowaki lo abrazaba suave pero firmemente, mientras recargaba su mentón sobre su hombro.

.

–Gracias, Kamijou-san –susurró con un tono cargado de ternura y agradecimiento– esa plumilla es muy valiosa para mí

–¿Ah, sí? –Hiroki estaba más que nervioso. La voz se le cortaba y aunque su mente le decía que lo alejara, una parte de él no hacía nada por librarse del abrazo del otro, pero tampoco lo correspondía– ¿Por qué?

–Porque Kamijou-san se tomó la molestia de traerla hasta mi casa

.

Y en verdad Kusama estaba feliz, ya que ello le significaba una oportunidad –por más pequeña que fuera– de conquistar ese corazón y sanar sus heridas. Quería permanecer así para siempre, pero el tema _Hangar 18_, de Megadeth, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

.

–Moshi moshi –apenado, soltó al castaño y respondió a su móvil

–Kusama-kun –hablaba Ray Kimoniya al otro lado de la línea– Ven rápido, Kira-chan tuvo que salir, necesito que ocupes su puesto de inmediato

–¡Hai! Enseguida voy

–Nos vemos

.

Terminada la llamada, se inclinó en señal de disculpa. Kamijou le miraba, aun aturdido por lo sucedido.

.

–Disculpe, Kamijou-san –espetó– Debo ir a trabajar… de nuevo gracias

.

Se despidió dejando al castaño atrás y corrió tan rápido como pudo para tomar el transporte público y llegar a Sahara. En cuanto llegó, Ray lo puso a ordenar las facturas; él asintió y fue a ocupar el puesto que su compañera dejó minutos atrás. Grande fue su alegría cuando encontró entre ellas una de hace unos días, cuyo pedido era una plumilla negra de Delrin (2) grabada, a nombre de Kamijou Hiroki.

.

"_Kamijou Hiroki… Al fin ya sé tu nombre, Hiro-san"_

.

Pero algo no le cuadraba ¿no era acaso la plumilla que perdió y que le devolvió Hiro-san hace un rato? Suspiró de nuevo y encogió los hombros despreocupadamente: la intención de Hiro-san era lo que contaba después de todo. Además, ya le preguntaría otro día con más calma.

.

Hiroki Kamijou todavía no asimilaba al cien lo ocurrido. Salía del edificio para irse a casa, recordando esa sensación cálida en los brazos de Nowaki, que hacía a su corazón palpitar a mil por hora.

.

"_Nowaki… Kusama Nowaki… el sólo significado de su nombre, __tifón__, me hace darme cuenta del lío en el que me he metido…"_

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Lunes. Finalizada su jornada fue a su oficina por unos libros que necesitaba devolver a la biblioteca central, pero justo cuando iba saliendo se encontró con su molesto jefe, quien le pidió llevara algunos otros que él olvidó devolver, así como otros que quería pedir prestados. Kamijou sacó de su bolsillo un papel y un bolígrafo para anotarlo todo, y nunca se percató que se le cayó la plumilla que encontró apenas esta mañana, hasta cuando llegó a la biblioteca. Reconoció al joven Kusama hablando con el encargado, al parecer buscaba un ejemplar que no estaba disponible. Por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de preguntarle, pudiera ser que buscara alguno de los que él estaba a punto de devolver. Se acercó con cautela, pero cuando quiso hablar, el azabache se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

.

–Buenas tardes, Kamijou-san –saludó el encargado. A decir verdad ya lo conocía, pues frecuentaba el lugar– ¿Qué va a llevar esta vez?

–Verá, vengo a devolver estos, de parte de Yö Miyagi

–Muy bien ¿me permite su identificación?

–Hai

.

Mientras le hacían el trámite, dos acomodadoras de libros charlaban, y aunque procuraban bajar la voz, el volumen era lo suficientemente alto como para que él pudiera escuchar.

.

–¿Viste que Kusama-san no traía su plumilla como siempre?

–¿En serio? Pero si nunca se la quita, ni siquiera para dormir… o al menos eso dice él

–¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de él?! ¡¿Acaso no viste la marca del cordón en su muñeca?! Es obvio que no se la ha quitado nunca

–¿Crees que la haya perdido?

–Es probable

.

"_Ahora tiene sentido"_ pensó el castaño _"metió mis papeles en el maletín y luego de eso lo cerró… ¡eso es! Suena estúpido, pero no pude haberla obtenido de otra forma ¡prácticamente se la arranqué!"_

.

Buscó en su bolsillo y no la halló. Se tensó por ello y se puso a revisar todos sus bolsillos sin encontrarla.

.

"_Genial, ahora que podía devolvérsela tenía que perderla"_

.

Un rato más tarde volvió a la universidad. Vio que Miyagi ya no estaba, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

.

"_Rayos ¿Cómo se supone que se la devuelva si ya no la tengo?"_

.

Vio que en la pantalla de la computadora de su superior había una tarjeta: _Sahara. Music Store__._ La tomó y marcó uno de los números.

.

–… sí, sí… negra ¿Qué material me recomienda?... está bien, que sea Delrin, por favor…

.

Unos minutos más tarde el pedido ya estaba hecho.

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

De lo que ninguno tenía idea era que la plumilla original la había encontrado Miyagi, pero en un descuido se le cayó en el lavavajillas y terminó toda estropeada.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

.

**1.- Lake of Tears** de **Gamma Ray** del álbum **No World Order (2001).**

**2.- Delrin.** Nombre común del poliacetal, es muy costoso, muy resistente y se utiliza en la construcción de aplicaciones que requieren precisión como los piñones, las ruedas de patines y de patinetas, entre otras cosas.

.

Bueno, la verdad me gustó cómo quedó, pero como siempre me gustaría saber su opinión ya que me estoy debatiendo entre continuar con esta pareja o retomar a la Romántica. Como ya dije, tal vez ya no publique tan seguido como lo vine haciendo anteriormente debido a que estoy de vacaciones y mis padres se la van a pasar j*diéndome un buen rato. Bueno, de todas maneras espero sus opiniones antes del fin de semana. Chaito.


	12. Bienvenido a casa

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya vengo con mi décima segunda entrega después de un mes de ausencia. Los motivos ya los saben.

.

**Aclaraciones: **

Antes de que empiecen con éste, léanse el capítulo 7.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica son propiedad de su creadora Shungiku Nakamura.**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Bienvenido a casa**_

.

Viernes. Se despedía de Takahiro y Manami con la mano, mientras el tren con rumbo a Osaka dejaba el lugar. Unos momentos más tarde estaba sentado en los banquillos en la estación del tren, leyendo por cuarta vez el mensaje que Usami-sensei le envió hace unas horas.

.

_»Tuve un imprevisto con mi editora, por favor despide a Takahiro y Manami por mí. Cuando se hayan ido me esperas ahí, pasaré por ti a las ocho. «_

_._

Miró la hora en su móvil, eran las siete y media. Suspiró con cansancio y sacó de su mochila el manga de Claymore que su tío Aramis le regaló hace tiempo, una barra de chocolate y sus preciados auriculares. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, distraerse y evitar pensar que viviría bajo el mismo techo que el hombre al que besó el miércoles que Takahiro y Manami anunciaran su compromiso.

.

"… _ojalá no sea de esos __apretados__ que odian el metal o tu estancia será muy larga…"_

.

Y para colmo de sus males, que odiaba el metal. Shinnosuke le había dicho eso unas horas antes, cuando le contó que su hermano se iría a Osaka por cuestiones de trabajo y que él quedaría bajo la tutela de un amigo suyo.

.

"… _pero Misaki, con la beca que tienes y lo que nos pagan en El Cuartel puedes seguir pagando ese apartamento ¿Por qué irte a vivir con un extraño?..."_

_._

Ciertamente lo había pensado así, pero Takahiro nada sabía de lo que hacía los sábados en la noche, en tanto que Usami Akihiko creía que sólo sería el remplazo del guitarrista anterior, de modo que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar. Además, ahorraba cada centavo para cuando fuera realmente necesario.

.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su lectura que no se percató de la presencia de Kai Shinoda, sino hasta que éste le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

.

–¡Pequeño Misaki! –soltó el pelirrojo a modo de saludo

–¡Shinoda-san! –el muchacho se levantó e hizo una reverencia, un poco nervioso por la impresión– ¿Qué tal su día?

–Bien, pero no seas tan formal conmigo, por favor

–Emm... está bien...

.

Y empezaron una charla amena. Por su parte, Akihiko conducía su Ferrari rojo cual piloto de Fórmula 1, sin importarle pasarse cuatro altos durante el trayecto. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar a la estación de tren y llevarse a casa al primer guitarrista de Exilieth. Suspiró con pesadez cuando vio en su reloj que faltaban ya cinco minutos para las ocho: se habría despedido personalmente de Takahiro y Manami, pero un ataque de inspiración que le vino desde la mañana del jueves –ya recuperado de la resaca producida por su borrachera del miércoles en El Cuartel del Metal– así como la visita de su loca editora, absorbieron su tiempo.

.

Una vez que pudo aparcar su automóvil, salió en busca del chiquillo de ojos verdes, pero cuando lo encontró sintió la rabia fluir por su sangre: sentado en los banquillos, el pequeño le sonreía abiertamente a Kai Shinoda mientras éste le revolvía el cabello.

.

_"Eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo"_

.

Con este pensamiento se acomodó las mangas de su camisa blanca y avanzó dispuesto a propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero todo quedó sólo en pensamiento cuando sintió la vocecita del menor.

.

–Oh, buenas noches, Usami-sensei

.

Sus facciones se relajaron enseguida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kai Shinoda. Una teoría se formuló en la mente de éste último, y para comprobarla hizo un pequeño experimento.

.

–Ah, Akihiko, hola –saludó con una sonrisa ladina mientras rozaba _accidentalmente_ la mano del menor– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Misaki ¿Nos vamos? –dijo el peliplata con voz amable, aguantándose las ganas de partirle la cara al de ojos azules

–Oh, por supuesto –se levantó de su sitio y se despidió del pelirrojo– Disculpe, Shinoda-san, pero debo retirarme

–Ok, nos vemos mañana

–Hasta mañana

.

Misaki caminaba tras Usami mientras Kai se despedía con la mano.

.

_"Lo sabía" _ pensó mientras su expresión alegre se tornaba astuta_ "pero yo lo vi primero, Akihiko... y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que lo haga mío"_

.

Ya fuera de la estación de tren, fueron a donde estaba aparcado el automóvil rojo y una vez dentro, éste arrancó a toda velocidad.

.

"_Bien, no ha dicho _nada_ respecto al miércoles"_ pensó el muchacho _"Seguro ya se le olvidó… ¡de tan ebrio que estaba, es imposible que se acuerde!"_

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Después de ese beso y de que Usami le diera las gracias, se percató que seguían arrodillados en una acera en la calle. Se levantó y trató de ayudar al mayor a ponerse de pie, pero a decir verdad éste bebió demasiado y se quedó dormido. Le rodeó un aura depresiva, pues por más que intentara no podía cargar con todo el peso del adulto. Para su buena suerte sonó el móvil del escritor, posiblemente sería su editor y con suerte le ayudaría. Misaki lo tomó y presionó 'Responder'.

.

–¡SENSEI! –el grito histérico de una mujer al otro lado de la línea casi le revienta los tímpanos– ¡¿Dónde se ha metido, y por qué no tiene listo el manuscrito?!

–Etto… soy el hermano de un amigo de sensei –balbuceó– verá, Usami-sensei no se siente bien, él…

–¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Le pasó algo?!

–Bueno, yo… él… ¡le daré la dirección!

.

Unos minutos más tarde un auto negro llegaba a donde ellos. De él bajaron un hombre y una mujer, que lo ayudaron a subirlo al vehículo.

.

–De verdad mil disculpas –dijo la mujer sumamente arrepentida– Sensei suele poner en aprietos a todo el mundo

–E-está bien, no se preocupe

–Sí, sí, vámonos ya –dijo el acompañante de ella, que ya estaba dentro

–Ya voy… muchas gracias, emm…

–Takahashi Misaki –se presentó el ojiverde

–Aikawa Eri –le secundó ella– emm… sube, te llevaremos a casa

–Etto… con todo respeto, gracias, pero no es necesario… vivo en ese piso –señaló el edificio de donde salió, a varios metros de ahí

–Ya veo… entonces hasta luego Misaki-kun

–Hasta luego, Aikawa-san

.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.

.

"_Él ama a nii-san, lo de esa noche fue un desliz… tanto mío como de él… ah, como sea, supongo que quedará como un recuerdo divertido…"_

.

Por alguna razón eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, pero así debía ser –o al menos eso creía–. Iba a ponerse los auriculares para distraerse de esos pensamientos, pero el repentino frenar del vehículo lo hizo caer en cuenta de que ya llegaba a su nuevo hogar.

.

Llegaron al pent-house y una vez abierta la puerta, Akihiko se permitió decir por primera vez en su vida _'hogar dulce hogar'_. En tanto Misaki notó que la maleta con parches de Iron Maiden –otro regalo de su tío Aramis– que empacó esta mañana ya estaba junto a la puerta. Después de que ambos se quitaron los zapatos, la luz se encendió.

.

–Por Cliff Burton –dijo el chico en un susurro

.

No supo qué lo sorprendió más, si lo espacioso de la estancia, lo lujoso de ésta o el hecho de que todo el recinto lo habitaba una sola persona. Por un momento sintió que su sola presencia desentonaba con la perfección de ese lugar, pues además de su playera negra de Metallica debajo de la cazadora verde, la plumilla plateada que siempre colgaba de su cuello, el colguije en letras rojas de Slayer de su celular, las 18 pulseras en sus muñecas y su maleta, nada aludía a su amada música.

.

Suspiró con pesar aun cuando sus ojos conservaban esa curiosidad propia de un niño en un museo. Akihiko lo notó y decidió darle un mini tour por el recinto. Un rato más tarde se encontraban en el comedor, cenando el uno frente al otro sin decirse absolutamente nada.

.

_"¡Uff! No ha dicho nada, no ha dicho nada... ¡Aaaagh! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Olvídalo de una buena vez!"_

.

Para su fortuna el tema _Hangar 18_ lo salvó de seguir ahogándose en sus pensamientos.

.

–Perdón, sensei, debo contestar –se levantó del comedor y se alejó un poco– Shinoda-san

–¡Pequeño Misaki! Sé que nos vimos hace rato, pero se me olvidó decirte algo

–¿Sí?

–Bueno, antes de eso, ya no me terminaste de decir por qué estabas solito en la estación de tren

–Oh, verá...

.

Mientras Misaki se explicaba, Akihiko se preguntaba por qué le rendía cuentas de su vida con tanta confianza a ese papanatas de pelo rojo, cuando a Takahiro apenas si le contaba de su día en la facultad. De hecho empezaba a cuestionarse sobre las intenciones de su antiguo némesis en la secundaria con el pequeño: si bien era cierto que fue reclutado a El Cuartel del Metal por su talento, sospechaba que Kai Shinoda lo veía como algo más que el primer guitarrista de Exilieth. Y eso lo comprobó hace ya una hora y minutos, cuando lo vio junto al pequeño en la estación y no en el Cuartel.

.

Tan sólo recordar esa escena hizo que su sangre volviera a bullir.

.

–Uh... está bien

–Descansa bien, pequeño

–Usted también, Shinoda-san –y dicho esto colgó

–Misaki –musitó el peliplata una vez que el muchacho volvió al comedor

–¿Sí, sensei?

.

Lo que vino enseguida fue demasiado rápido para el primer guitarrista de Exilieth: Usami se incorporó sobre la mesa quedando a unos escasos dos centímetros de su rostro, y a la velocidad de un acorde juntó sus labios con los suyos. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín e intentó alejarse, pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo sujetó por la nuca y la cintura. Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor para quitárselo de encima, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el fuerte latir de su corazón en perfecta armonía con el propio, como si entre los dos estuvieran ejecutando el mejor solo de batería de todos los tiempos. Sin quererlo, Misaki recordaba a través de ese contacto una de las valiosas lecciones que solía darle su tío Aramis: »_la música nace del corazón«_.

.

El ritmo que empezaba a tomar ese _solo_ tenía un efecto un poco extraño, tanto en el escritor como en el guitarrista, ya que ninguno hacía nada por terminar ese contacto. Al contrario, Akihiko atraía al menor contra su cuerpo y mordía su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad; asimismo los trémulos dedos de Misaki se deslizaban entre las plateadas hebras del escritor, como si fueran las cuerdas nuevas de una guitarra. Cuando se hizo necesario respirar, ambos se separaron lentamente mientras sus miradas, verde y violeta, se fijaban una sobre la otra. Una vez que pudieron regular sus respiraciones, Akihiko lo apretujó aún más contra sí –si eso era posible–.

.

–Gracias de nuevo, Misaki... –le dijo en un murmullo, al oído– y bienvenido a casa

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

.

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

.

Como ya habrán visto, Kai y Aramis –otro personaje de mi invención– desempeñarán un papel importante en la historia, sobre todo con la pareja Romantica. Emm... para el próximo episodio quizá tarde lo mismo, pues aun no terminan las vacaciones. De todas maneras no dejen de darme sus comentarios o sugerencias, pues ustedes de cierta forma deciden el curso de la historia.

Bueno, pss no se me ocurre más qué decir, así que nos leemos en la próxima entrega.


	13. Primer día

¡Heey! ¿Qué dice la vida? Yo aquí, iniciando la escuela desde el lunes pasado. Como sea, aquí les traigo mi décima tercera entrega. La décimo cuarta también ya la tengo, pues me encontraba en clase libre cuando la inspiración me vino, y de tan largo que me quedó el capítulo lo dividí en dos. No la voy a subir sino hasta la semana que viene para darle un poco de emoción y no aburrirles. Bueno, pss ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, así como las canciones que empleo para finalidades del fic, son de sus respectivos autores**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: Primer día**_

.

Sábado por la mañana. Se levantaba de la pequeña mesita de estudio para estirarse un poco y sacarse los auriculares. Se había pasado la noche entera terminando sus tareas de la universidad y trabajando en un pequeño proyecto personal que inició desde el jueves, y de tan cansado que estaba se durmió sin quitárselos.

.

–¡Waaaaah! –gritó al ver que la hora en el reloj pasaba de las nueve de la mañana

.

Sin embargo un estruendo proveniente de la cocina lo obligó a salir y bajar las escaleras tan rápido que estuvo a punto de matarse.

.

–¡Por amor a Cliff Burton y todo lo que representa!

.

Aquel grito alterado no era para menos: el contenido de una olla sobre la estufa bullía desbordándose por todo el perímetro; una buena cantidad de trastos se hallaba tirada, al parecer cayeron del cajón superior donde estaban guardados; la mesa de trabajo estaba repleta de verduras mal cortadas así como cascarones de huevo; asimismo Usami sostenía sobre la flama un sartén con un _guisado_ de aspecto y composición dudosa, y a un lado un sartén más pequeño con una lata de guisantes a punto de…

.

–¡Sensei!

.

Explotar. Misaki en un acto reflejo tiró de la muñeca del mayor para que se agachara. Con lo que no contaba era que el adulto resbaló con una hoja de lechuga que estaba tirada, por lo que nada pudo hacer para evitar que le cayera encima, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora. El chico podía sentir la respiración de Akihiko sobre su cuello, por lo que reaccionó.

.

–¡Sensei! ¿Podría q-qui-quitarse de e-encima? –balbuceó notablemente sonrojado

–¿Por qué? Se siente bien estar así –pronunció el ojivioleta sin un ápice de vergüenza. Luego de eso aspiró suavemente el delicado aroma que emanaba ese pedacito de piel

–No puedo… no puedo… res-respirar

.

El ruido de la olla bullendo y el olor a quemado los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, por lo que Usami se levantó –casi a regañadientes– y ayudó al castaño a ponerse de pie.

.

–Si no le importa –dijo éste mientras apagaba la estufa– yo… yo me en-encargaré de todo, u-usted debería ir a-a cambiarse

–Está bien

.

Antes de irse, Usami revolvió sus cabellos y le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida como la misma sensación que las mejillas del menor experimentaban.

.

_**Do unto others as they have done to you,  
But what the hell is this world coming to?**_

_**Blow the universe into nothingness,  
Nuclear warfare shall lay us to rest**_

_**(Haz a los otros lo que ellos te han hecho a ti  
Pero, ¿hacia dónde car*jo está yendo este mundo?**_

_**Destruye el universo convirtiéndolo en nada  
La guerra nuclear nos pondrá a descansar) (1)**_

.

–¿Cómo demonios ha podido sobrevivir esta persona? –musitó el primer guitarrista mientras quitaba los rastros de guisante de las paredes– Digo, sabía de personas pésimas en la cocina, pero esto es el colmo –se detuvo un rato para estirarse, pues aún le dolía el cuello por la forma en la que durmió– Ah, como sea, supongo que es mi culpa por levantarme tan tarde… –un atisbo de preocupación se dejó oír en su voz– Nii-san, se supone que yo deba encargarme de estas cosas, después de todo Usami-sensei es muy amable al permitirme quedarme aquí… y sin embargo lo obligué a cocinar por mi ineptitud.

.

_**I left alone, my mind was blank  
I needed time to get the memories from my mind  
What did I see, can I believe  
That what I saw last night was real  
and not just fantasy.**_

_**(Partí solo, con la mente en blanco  
Necesité tiempo para obtener los recuerdos de mi mente  
Lo que vi puedo creerlo  
Que lo que vi aquella noche fue real y no solo fantasía) (2)**_

.

Un rato más tarde ya había terminado de limpiar el desastre mientras su amada música apaciguaba su mente cuanto tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Ahora se encontraba cortando algunas verduras al ritmo de la música, como en una especie de trance: su voz entonaba la letra de la canción, su melena castaña se movía al compás del _headbanging_ poco notorio, su mirada esmeralda no se despegaba de su labor, pero tenía cierto brillo que no pasó desapercibido para cierto peliplata que ya había terminado de asearse y ahora lo observaba en silencio.

.

_**Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?  
Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head?  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?**_

_**(¿Ha perdido su mente?  
¿Puede ver o está él ciego?  
¿Puede caminar del todo,  
O si se mueve se caerá?  
¿Está vivo o muerto?  
¿Tiene pensamientos dentro de su cabeza?  
Sólo paso él allí  
¿Por qué debemos siquiera preocuparnos?) (3)**_

.

Si bien era cierto (a Usami) no le gustaba ese tipo de música, ni le agradaban los lugares como El Cuartel del Metal, y mucho menos la gente que los frecuentaba, sí le llamaba la atención la forma en que el castaño disfrutaba ese mundo –por así decirlo–. Todavía tenía vívido el recuerdo de la cena en el antiguo apartamento de Takahiro, el sábado que debutó en el Cuartel, cuando (Misaki) se atrevió a encararlo.

.

"_Con todo respeto, Usami-san, el rock y el metal no son para cualquiera… se necesitan años de estudio y práctica para ejecutarlo… o al menos haber nacido con el don. De hecho la música es mucho más elaborada que en otros géneros, y en el caso del metal se pueden fusionar desde orquestas hasta música folclórica ¡Eso es lo que tiene de artístico!"_

.

Al principio lo atribuía a que el chico, al ser todavía un adolescente fácil de influenciar, seguía esa moda como búsqueda de su identidad y que se le pasaría al terminar esa etapa. Sin embargo al verlo sobre el escenario de El Cuartel del Metal impresionando a la audiencia con sus poderosos –y estridentes– acordes, cayó en cuenta de que el chico sabía de lo que hablaba e iba en serio. No obstante le parecía injusto que Takahiro hiciera tantos sacrificios por ese pequeño mentiroso, y por ello pretendía ponerle alguna condición a cambio de su silencio; al final el guitarrista no lo soportaría y terminaría hablando por sí mismo. Pero, con el paso de los días, Misaki mostraba ser el mismo niño timorato e inocente de siempre, por lo que concluyó que su reclutamiento en esa banda llamada Exilieth no fue del todo premeditado y además el chico no causaba problemas a su hermano al mantenerlo oculto. Por este motivo prefirió convertirse –de alguna forma– en su cómplice.

.

En esos pensamientos estaba que apenas si se percató que el chiquillo ya servía la mesa. Una vez que éste le instara a tomar asiento –con un precioso rubor en su carita–, se dedicó a degustar lo que prepararon las pequeñas manos del guitarrista –y que superaba con creces su _guisado_ de hace un buen rato–.

.

"_¿En qué estará pensando?"_ se preguntaba el _metalhead_ mientras tomaba un poco de té _"¡Por el peinado de Slash! ¡¿Qué tiene que importarme lo que piense?! Digo, todos tenemos problemas y todos los resolvemos como podemos, pero… por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afectado que debe estar por lo de nii-san... si tanto lo amaba, bien pudo quitar a Manami-san de en medio. No obstante… él tampoco quiso causarle molestias, y al mantenerse callado sólo terminó haciéndose daño a sí mismo"_

.

En eso el teléfono de la residencia sonó, y luego de ofrecerse a contestar, tomó la bocina.

.

–Moshi moshi

–¡Misaki! –le respondieron al otro lado de la línea– ¡¿Qué tal tu primer día con Usagi-chan, eh?!

–Etto… u-un poco a-agitado, supongo –una gotaza corría por su sien apenas recordó lo de esta mañana– ¿Qué hay de ti y Manami-san? ¿Llegaron bien?

.

Y así iniciaron una charla amena, no obstante Akihiko le quitó la bocina y antes de poder replicar, el mayor continuó con la conversación.

.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo es que puede estar tan tranquilo frente a nii-san después de semejante…? ¡No! De ninguna manera… nadie por más fuerte que sea puede estar como si nada pasara… eso lo sé porque…"_

.

Recordó lo que hizo el miércoles, cuando lo encontró a media calle con el corazón destrozado. No supo por qué hizo aquello cuando bien pudo decirle el típico _todo estará bien_ y animarlo para que siguiera adelante.

.

"_Tal vez sí lo hice… de una forma poco ortodoxa (4), diría yo, pero lo hice al final de cuentas. Verlo tan destrozado me puso tan mal que… incluso desobedecí a Aramis no danna (5): lloré por otra persona. Rompí las reglas, lo sé, pero el dolor de Usami-san era tan grande y tan real que… incluso mi corazón lo sintió"_

_._

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando el ya conocido tema de Megadeth sonó.

.

–Moshi moshi

–Buenos días, pequeño ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Bien, Shinoda-san ¿y usted?

–Ay, muchacho ¿Cuándo será el día que me llames por mi nombre? –espetó en una especie de queja– Como sea ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? –Misaki asintió– ¿Podría ser antes? Es que Akira viene de visita y… bueno, tú entiendes

–Por supuesto, pero… ¿tiene que ser ahora?

–Como a las tres está bien, para que resuelvas tus pendientes

–Está bien, estaré ahí

–Te espero

–Hasta luego

.

Transcurrido un buen tiempo, ya había terminado los deberes mientras Akihiko se encontraba trabajando en su estudio. Cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, fue a cambiarse para ir a casa de Shinoda, y una vez listo fue por una caja de bentö que preparó previamente, la envolvió con cuidado y luego de dejarle una nota a Akihiko, salió en completo silencio.

.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó a la residencia, donde Kai le recibió amablemente.

.

–¡Por el afro de Jimi Hendrix (6)! ¡Esto está riquísimo! –decía el mayor refiriéndose a la comida, cortesía del chico

–Gracias –espetó con modestia

–Bueno, bueno, pero no te quedes ahí mirando… come

–Gracias, pero yo ya almorcé antes de venir aquí. Además la hice para usted

.

El menor sólo lo hizo por mera cortesía, pues previamente Shinoda mencionó que tenía curiosidad por probar algo cocinado por él. Sin embargo no tenía idea del alcance de esas palabras para el mayor, quien ahora lo miraba con un dejo de embeleso.

.

–Emm… ¿Shinoda-san? –preguntó el menor viendo que Kai no decía nada

–Eres lindo –soltó el pelirrojo con voz ronca y acarició su mejilla– en serio lo digo

.

El chico se sintió turbado, pues la primera vez que Kai Shinoda le dijo eso fue claramente una insinuación de que (Misaki) no servía para tocar música metal, y ahora de buenas a primeras lo decía no como un cumplido a su música sino a su persona.

.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y Kai fue a atender, no sin antes revolverle el cabello.

.

"_Es extraño"_ pensó _"no me disgusta, pero no se siente igual de bien que con Usami-san… ¡Aaah! ¡Por Cliff Burton! ¡Misaki, basta!"_

.

–Es él –la voz de Kai lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero no venía solo

–¿Así que tú eres Takahashi Misaki, eh? –dijo su acompañante– Bueno, yo me llamo Kitazawa Akira y soy un primo de tu jefe

.

Alto, de piel clara, melena rebelde de color negro hasta la espalda, ojos color avellana, facciones un poco finas, vestido al más puro estilo _thrasher_. Si Misaki creía que Kai, Kazuo y Ray lo comprendían por ser un _metalhead_, pensaba que Akira sería buena compañía para hablar de su mundo sin restricciones.

.

–Mucho gusto –saludó el menor

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el pelinegro refiriéndose al bentö

–¿Cómo que qué es esto? Obvio que es comida –siseó el pelirrojo con cierto reproche

–¡Eso ya lo sé, pedazo de animal! –replicó Akira aparentemente ofendido

–¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

–Quiero decir ¡tú no cocinas! Seguro te gastas tu dinero en una cocinera que… –tomó un bocado y luego de probarlo se le iluminó la cara– ¡Auméntale el sueldo porque esto está de-lu-jo!

–De hecho, Kitazawa-san, yo lo hice –farfulló el pequeño guitarrista con humildad

–¡No me j*das! ¡Ahora resulta que tienes al pobre niño de esclavo! –espetó Akira, y luego volteó a ver al menor– Cuídate de éste porque un día de estos vas a terminar en su cama

.

Una risotada de ambos adultos llenó el recinto, haciendo sentir un poco incómodo al castaño. Un rato más tarde, entre charlas, gritos entre los dos mayores y un segundo bentö para el azabache, los tres se encontraban de camino a El Cuartel del Metal.

.

–A ver si entendí –decía Akira– ¿Sólo ibas a ver una funda para tu guitarra y al final terminaste en una banda de la que tu hermano no tiene ni la más remota idea?

–Algo así –espetó el muchacho, avergonzado

–Vamos, no te pongas así… ser _metalhead_ no es nada de qué avergonzarse

.

"_Dígale eso a Usami-san o a Kamijou-sensei"_ bufó internamente el guitarrista

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.- Fight Fire with Fire** de **Metallica**, del álbum **Ride the Lightning (1984).**

**2.- The Number of the Beast** de **Iron Maiden**, del álbum **The Number of the Beast (1982).**

**3.- Iron Man** de **Black Sabbath**, del álbum **Paranoid (1970).**

**4.-** **Ortodoxo**: Para este contexto, quiere decir conforme con doctrinas o prácticas generalmente aceptadas.

**5.- Danna:** si han visto el anime o leído el manga de Naruto, sabrán que Deidara se refiere a Sasori como _Sasori no Danna_ debido a que es su mentor

**6.- Jimi Hendrix: **seguramente ya tienen idea de quién es, sobre todo porque es considerado uno de los mejores guitarristas eléctricos de la historia de la música popular.

**.**

Bueno, pss no tengo nada más qué decir, así que hasta la próxima.


	14. La condición de Akihiko Usami

Heeey! Seguro me extrañaron y esperaban mi décimo cuarta entrega (sí, cómo no). La neta sí me decepcioné un poco al no recibir ningún review sobre el capítulo anterior, pero supongo que debe ser porque todo mundo inicia clases y blah, blah, blah... como sea, de todas maneras espero que sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

**Disclaymer: Ni los personajes de Junjou Romantica, ni las canciones que interpretan los chicos me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: La condición de Akihiko Usami**_

.

Estaba inspirado: apenas ayer le había entregado el manuscrito a Aikawa y ahora mismo se encontraba trabajando en una nueva novela BL, en que el protagonista era nadie más ni nadie menos que el primer guitarrista de Exilieth. Estuvo un buen rato encerrado en su estudio, tanto que el cuello y la espalda le empezaban a doler, además que su estómago reclamaba alimento. Detuvo su labor y bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar al pequeñín de ojos verdes, pero tal fue su desazón cuando halló una nota adherida al refrigerador con un imán en forma de clave de sol.

.

_»Sensei: Salí por unos deberes con Shinoda-san. Después iré a trabajar…«_

_._

Se preguntaba desde cuándo, dónde y por qué pues, según Takahiro, estaba becado por la universidad Mitsuhashi, así que no veía necesidad de eso. Fue a la habitación del chico con la nota en mano, en busca de un indicio sobre su paradero, pero casi se va de espaldas de la impresión, apenas abrió la puerta: tres de las cuatro paredes estaban tapizadas de posters de bandas como Metallica, Iron Maiden, Megadeth, Anthrax, Slayer, Exodus, Stratovarius, Black Sabbath, etcétera. Uno de ellos destacaba por su tamaño, que si bien no era gigantesco, superaba a los otros: era un sujeto de unos 24 años, caucásico, cabello largo entre castaño y rubio desteñido, bigote poco notorio, que portaba una playera negra con una calavera blanca, una chamarra de mezclilla azul y unos acampanados del mismo color, llamado Cliff Burton.

.

"_¡Por amor a Cliff Burton y todo lo que representa!"_ recordó el grito que pegó el muchacho apenas esta mañana, pero luego vino la pregunta del millón _"¿Quién demonios es ese y por qué lo idolatra tanto?"_

.

Por alguna razón tuvo unas enormes ganas de quitarlo de ahí, pero no era el momento, debía preocuparse por el paradero del chiquillo. Continuó leyendo la nota.

.

_»La comida y cena están listas, sólo caliéntelas al microondas por tres minutos. No se preocupe por mí, usted relájese y siga trabajando. No queme la casa, volveré a las once«_

_._

"_¿Tan tarde? ¿Qué clase de empleo podría ser? Considerando que es menor de edad y además muy lindo…"_

_._

En su mente se formularon varias teorías, una cada vez peor que la anterior. De inmediato vino a su memoria la nota, así como la llamada que recibió el menor anoche antes de darle la _bienvenida._

.

–Shi-no-da –deletreó cada sílaba con odio

.

Arrancó el auto con la dirección de Kai. Para su fortuna el muy idiota le dio su domicilio la primera vez que Exilieth se presentó en El Cuartel del Metal.

.

En tanto Exilieth se preparaba para otra noche: mientras Shinobu se revolvía el cabello frente al espejo, Shinnosuke terminaba de ajustar las cuerdas de su bajo, Nowaki en tanto comentaba algo sobre una EMG-85 (1) que le compró a su guitarra, y Misaki se colocaba las extensiones de cabello que amablemente Danielle le dio desde el primer show.

.

"_Sé que no fue correcto irme así"_ decía internamente _"Pero si se lo decía probablemente me hubiera impedido venir… después de todo lo hace por nii-san"_ aquello ya le empezaba a calar hondo _"Nii-san… si te hubieras dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…"_

.

Una vez listos, los chicos hicieron su arribo recibiendo las aclamaciones de la audiencia. El lugar estaba bastante concurrido, y desde el segundo nivel Kai y Akira observaban.

.

_**The siren's sounding, the screech is warning, all is ending  
Night of nights, I'm a child of the world now derailed  
They found me crying in the dark I'm not accepting  
If I sleep I am there, yet I'm always too late**_

_**(La sirena suena, el chillante ruido advierte, todo está por terminar  
Noches de noches, soy el niño del mundo ahora descarrilado  
Ellos me encontraron llorando en la oscuridad que no acepto.  
Si duermo estoy ahí, siempre demasiado tarde) (2)**_

.

–¿Cómo los ves? –preguntó Kai

–Me gusta tu segundo guitarrista –soltó el pelinegro

–¿En qué sentido? –Shinoda parecía echar a volar su imaginación de más

–Tiene presencia y su registro de voz es bueno

–Ah… y yo ya andaba pensando otra cosa –dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo, pero Akira lo alcanzó a oír

–También su físico… es bastante atractivo ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Veintidós

–Quiero que nos presentes –eso sonó más a una orden que a una petición

–¡Oye, tranquilo viejo!

.

_**BANG!  
Explosions in my head that just won't quit  
a train has crashed into  
the walls around my heart  
and left the old me dead.  
Obliterated**_

_**STOP!  
My breathing in the night  
when you're not there (AHHHHHH!)  
The silence ringing through my ears  
and all I want to do  
is hear your voice,  
but you're not there**_

_**(¡Bang!  
Explosiones en mi cabeza que no se van  
Un tren se ha estrellado dentro de las  
paredes alrededor de mi corazón  
Y dejó al viejo Yo muerto  
Completamente.**_

_**¡Detén!  
Mi respiración en la noche  
Cuando tú no estás aquí (AHHHHHH!)  
El silencio invade mis oidos  
Y lo unico que quiero hacer  
Es oir tu voz,  
Pero tu no estás ahí.) (3)**_

.

Había llegado. Después de insistir por más de una hora al teléfono y frente a la residencia Shinoda, una mujer que iba pasando le había informado sobre el paradero del castañito de ojos esmeralda.

.

"… _iba con él un castaño de ojos verdes, unos 16 años, todo fachoso (4)…"_

.

Al oír a la mujer referirse así sobre el aspecto del muchachito, pensó que Shinoda lo presionó tanto que ni tiempo le dio de cambiarse. Quería partirle la cara, pero debía mantener la calma o terminaría provocado un accidente.

.

"… _me parece que iban a esa pocilga… emm… ¡El Cuartel del Metal!"_

.

Apenas puso un pie en ese lugar, sintió las miradas extrañadas y algunas desdeñosas de los clientes más alejados del escenario. Y no era para menos, pues mientras todo mundo andaba de playera o blusa negra con estampados –horribles a su gusto–, pantalones de mezclilla o de cuero negro, zapatos deportivos negros o blancos todos mugrosos y rotos, o bien con botas debajo de la rodilla con numerosos hoyitos para las largas agujetas, etcétera, él llevaba un traje color gris oscuro, una camisa azul claro, su corbata azul marino y una pesada y costosa gabardina negra, además de los zapatos italianos. No le importó y siguió adelante hasta que encontró el motivo de sus preocupaciones: una playera negra de Metallica, a decir verdad entallada; un chaleco estilo texano color verde militar, con parches de las mismas bandas que los posters y alguna otra; unos jeans grises, rotos de la rodilla y el muslo; sus Nike negros y un cinturón de balas; unos guantes de cuero negro, sin dedos, con hebillas plateadas en las muñecas, y los mechones artificiales cayendo a los lados de su cara, era todo lo que el guitarrista lucía mientras ponía toda su energía y corazón en el escenario.

.

En tanto Misaki casi suelta la guitarra de la impresión, pues ciertamente Usami Akihiko era la persona que menos esperaba ver por esos lares.

.

"_¡Rayos, va a matarme! En serio debí estar loco como para escaparme así, pero se lo prometí a Aramis no danna…"_

_._

Con su plumilla ejecutaba una serie de ágiles acordes, pero estuvo a punto de equivocarse cuando sintió la mirada de Usami sobre su persona.

.

"_¡Por amor a Cliff Burton y todo lo que representa! ¡Es mi fin!"_ pensó con horror

.

Lo vio acercarse y pensando que lo bajaría del escenario de ser necesario, le ordenó a sus piernas moverse para huir, pero luego recordó unas palabras de su tío y mentor.

.

"… _si te va a llevar la freg*da, que sea en limusina"_

.

Tiró la plumilla a un lado sin importarle nada y tocó con los dedos con una habilidad nunca antes vista, rompiendo con su lira la tranquilidad que reinaba fuera del recinto. Asimismo los riffs de Nowaki, los profundos bajeos y la potencia de la batería hacían arder el lugar en llamas del más puro éxtasis, a la voz de _one more song_ (5).

.

El tiempo transcurría. Akihiko había tomado asiento en un lugar no muy apartado y ahora se dedicaba a observar al castañito: su cabellera se movía al ritmo que marcaba la batería; sus mofletes se teñían de rosa mientras unas gotas de sudor perlaban su carita, que suponía ardía en una fiebre del más puro éxtasis; sus ojitos verdes brillaban tanto como en la mañana, y se entrecerraban cada cuando, como si estuviera experimentando más un placer sexual que de tocar su lira. Negó varias veces, molesto por tener pensamientos tan insanos de la inocencia hecha persona, pero la vista que ofrecían la playera y los jeans dolorosamente ajustados no le ayudaba en nada.

.

_**Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello.  
With the light out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulato, An albino, A mosquito, My libito  
Yay!**_

_**(¿Hola, hola, hola, estás deprimido?  
Hola, hola, hola.  
Con la luz fuera, es menos peligroso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Me siento estúpido y contagioso  
Aquí estamos ahora, entretennos  
Un mulato, Un albino, un mosquito, Mi libido,  
¡Yay!) (6)**_

.

Una vez finalizada la última canción, Exilieth bajó del escenario con los aplausos del público. Akihiko fue a encontrarse con el menor, quien lo veía sumamente pálido y aterrorizado. Iba a reprenderlo por haberse ido sin decirle a dónde, pero no pudo… se veía tan lindo e indefenso…

.

–¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero a quién tenemos aquí –siseó una voz conocida– Pero si es nadie más ni nadie menos que el gran escritor Usami Akihiko… ¿Cuánto tiempo, nee?

–Ki-ta-za-wa –escupió entre dientes cada sílaba en cuanto reconoció la odiosa voz de otro de sus archienemigos de la secundaria

–¡Hey, pequeño Misaki! –apareció Shinoda– ¡Te la rifaste!

.

El pelirrojo le revolvió la cabellera y Akihiko no lo soportó. Se llevó al chico a rastras hasta el auto, y éste lo siguió sin protestar. El camino a casa fue silencioso y sofocante para el guitarrista, y en cuanto pusieron un pie en el apartamento, Misaki sintió venir su fin.

.

"_Me pedirá que abandone el Cuartel y a la banda… sabía que éste día llegaría, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto… no debería abandonarlos así, demo Usami-sensei ha hecho tanto por nii-san y por mí, no puedo pagarle de ésta manera, no soportaría que me odie por causarle molestias a nii-san… aun así…"_

.

–Misaki –el escritor musitó. El chico contenía la respiración, esperando que le diera su sentencia de muerte

–¿Sí, sensei? –farfulló despacito, mirándolo a los ojos como quien suplica por una muerte rápida y no dolorosa

–¿Lo amas? –preguntó el mayor con voz fría

–¿Ah?

–¿Lo amas tanto como para irte de esa manera y dejarme con el alma colgando de un hilo? –en las palabras del escritor había dolor– ¿Lo amas?

.

"_Se preocupa por mí… le dije que no lo hiciera y aun así…"_

.

–Sensei… yo… –bajó la mirada– Sí… lo amo con cada célula de mi ser, demo…

.

Y ese fue el golpe de gracia para el gran Usami Akihiko. Si el primer amor había sido duro, no se comparaba con esto: la persona que lo había rescatado del abismo, a quien ya estaba amando, lo volvía a arrojar pero desde más alto. Iba a preguntarle al ojiesmeralda por qué le dio ese beso cuando ya amaba a otra persona, pero el menor prosiguió.

.

–No quiero causarle molestias, así que le daré mi renuncia a Shinoda-san y Reese-san mañana mismo

–¿Renuncia? –el novelista no entendía a qué venía eso– ¿De qué hablas?

–De mi trabajo en El Cuartel del Metal, por supuesto –alzó un poco la voz, sintiéndose ofendido por la pregunta– ¿No fue eso lo que preguntó?

.

Una enorme roca imaginaria con la oración _TRABAJO EN EL CUARTEL DEL METAL_ aplastó con todo su peso al ojivioleta y se maldijo por pensar que el menor se refería a Shinoda. Aunque nada estaba perdido realmente, sabía que Reese, Kitazawa y Shinoda –de Kimoniya no podía decir nada puesto que no fue con ellos a la secundaria– eran y serían potencialmente peligrosos enemigos.

.

–¿No va a-a d-decir-decir-me n-nada?

.

"_Debo de estar loco para pensar que Usami-sensei no tomará represalias"_

_._

–No le diré nada a Takahiro ni te impediré seguir tocando en el Cuartel –Misaki quería saltar de la felicidad, mas Akihiko agregó: –Pero tengo mis condiciones

.

"_¡Entonces no lo olvidó!"_ pensó, refiriéndose a la conversación que tuvieron el domingo de hace poco más de un mes _"Sólo requería tiempo para pensar en un buen chantaje. Lo que sea que vaya a pedirme… no me quedará de otra más que aceptar"_

.

–Por ahora sólo te diré la más importante, las demás las sabrás sobre la marcha

–¿Sí, sensei? –espetó el castaño, resignado pero temeroso

.

Usami haló al castañito hasta el sofá y lo instó a sentarse. Hecho esto tomó sus manecitas y las estrechó entre las suyas, causándole al guitarrista uno de esos adorables sonrojos.

.

–Nunca había llorado por nada ni por nadie desde que tengo uso de razón –espetó el peliplata con tono nostálgico– pero tú, siendo aquello de lo que siempre he renegado… un _metalhead_ –Misaki agachó la cabeza, dolido por lo dicho, pero el mayor tomó suavemente su mentón y lo hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos– viste a través de mis ojos lo que nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Takahiro pudo… –lo abrazó, esperando que el pequeño lo rechazara, mas éste no hacía nada por el estado de shock en que lo dejaba cada palabra del adulto– incluso lloraste por mí… por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres el indicado –el muchacho no entendía a qué venía todo eso, pero ciertamente sentía las percusiones de su corazoncito oprimiendo su pecho– la persona que siempre busqué…

.

El escritor, sin deshacer el abrazo en ningún momento, acortó más la distancia entre ellos en un beso cargado de ternura, agradecimiento, pero sobre todo amor.

.

"_Esto… esto es extraño, pero se siente tan bien"_

_._

–Y por todo esto, mi condición es que me permitas amarte… y que me ames tanto como amas al metal

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1.-** Hace referencia a una marca de pastilla para guitarra. La pastilla, micrófono, pick up o cápsula es un transductor que hace las veces de micrófono en instrumentos musicales eléctricos. Se utiliza principalmente en instrumentos de cuerda como por ejemplo la guitarra eléctrica, el bajo eléctrico y el violín eléctrico. El tipo de pastilla que se utiliza depende del género que se interpreta, así por ejemplo para la guitarra solista (Misaki) se emplea la EMG 81 mientras que la guitarra rítmica (Nowaki) llevaría la EMG 85.

**2.- Losing my insanity**. Creo que la canción original es de Sonata Arctica, pero la que empleé para este capítulo es la versión de **Ari Koivunen**, del álbum **Fuel for the Fire (2007).**

**3.- When two are one** de **Atreyu**, del álbum **Lead Sails Paper Anchor (2007).**

**4.- **En este contexto debe entenderse por desaliñado. Sin embargo, si lograron imaginarse a Misaki con la ropa que describí, el sentido de la palabra cambia y entonces se entiende como estrafalario.

**5. One more song** no es una canción, es una aclamación que hace el público para que su banda toque otra canción.

**6.- Smells like teen spirit** de **Nirvana**, del álbum **Nevermind (1991).**

.

Bien, pss creo que con esto concluyo este corto sobre la pareja romántica. Pretendo continuar con Terrorista para que no quede relegada, pero no me vendrían mal sus comentarios y sugerencias. Aparte de eso, creo que no tengo más que agregar.


	15. Que la locura empiece - I

Heeey! Qué onda! He aquí con mi décimo quinta entrega, que como dije tratará de la pareja Terrorista.

**ACLARACIONES:** Para éste y el siguiente capítulo (que como siempre ya tengo listo) haré una especie de tributo a una de mis bandas favoritas: AC/DC, por lo que recomiendo que escuchen alguna de sus canciones para que vean de qué va esto. Por otra parte las que he incluido en esta ocasión no necesariamente se apegan a la historia, pero me inspiraron para escribir este corto para ésta pareja. Más abajo les daré los detalles.

Bien, pues dicho esto ¡Que la locura empiece!

* * *

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y las canciones aquí incluidas son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: Que la locura empiece – Parte I**_

.

Abría los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Se incorporó sobre la cama y en cuanto pudo enfocar la vista supo que aquella no era su habitación. Extrañado por eso intentó ponerse de pie y apenas si lo logró, pues todo su cuerpo –en especial las caderas– estaba adolorido. La cabeza y el estómago le dolían a horrores, además que tenía la boca seca. Su ropa tirada le hizo sospechar lo que hizo anoche, pero casi le da un infarto apenas desvió la mirada a su derecha: una persona dormía _a pierna suelta_, sin otra cosa más que una sábana blanca sobre sus partes nobles. Se le subieron los colores a la cara en cuanto le reconoció, y un grito silencioso salió de su garganta.

.

–Tiene que ser una broma –susurró con cierta molestia mezclada con ¿decepción?

.

Vio que eran las diez y media de la mañana, y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se puso la ropa, incluso la interior. De nuevo se puso colorado. Pretendía despertar a esa persona, pero un mensaje que llegó a su móvil lo obligó a irse, no sin antes tapar bien a esa persona y dejarle una nota.

.

Un rato más tarde se encontraba en casa. Agradecía que traía sus lentes de sol, pues de lo contrario las marcas bajo sus ojos hubieran delatado su estado. Entró en completo silencio esperando encontrarse con cierta persona, pero _Jashin-sama_ estaba de su lado. Se dirigió inmediatamente a la ducha, pues tenía la piel impregnada de cuatro aromas mezclados: alcohol, tabaco, sudor y semen.

.

_**Living easy, living free **_  
_**Season ticket on a one-way ride **_  
_**Asking nothing, leave me be **_  
_**Taking everything in my stride **_  
_**Don't need reason, don't need rhyme **_  
_**Ain't nothing I would rather do **_  
_**Going down, party time **_  
_**My friends are gonna be there too **_

_**I'm on the highway to hell…**_

_**(Viviendo fácil, amando libre**_  
_**Boleto de ida en una sola dirección**_  
_**No me pregunten nada, dejadme vivir**_  
_**Me llevo todo a mi paso**_  
_**No necesito razones, no necesito versos**_  
_**No haré nada que no quiera hacer**_  
_**Voy hacia abajo, es tiempo de fiesta**_  
_**Mis amigos van allí también**_

_**Estoy en la carretera del infierno…) (1)**_

.

En tanto, otra persona despertaba en las mismas condiciones, excepto porque estaba en completa soledad y el techo bajo el que durmió era conocido.

.

–Qué fiesta la de anoche –soltó en una especie de queja mientras se sobaba la sien.

.

Tomó uno de los cigarrillos sobre el buró al lado de su cama y luego de encenderlo y darle unas cuantas caladas, lo dejó sobre el cenicero. Suspiró con pesadez y fue a ducharse, pues sentía la piel pegajosa.

.

"_¿Pero qué rayos pasó? Se supone que juré no volver a __ponerme hasta atrás__ (2)… desde que se separó la banda…"_

_._

–Hmm… –soltó con tono irónico– Si Aramis me viera así, se reiría en mi cara por ser tan débil

.

Algunos minutos después salió del baño, fresco como una col. No tenía ganas de cocinar nada así que se dispuso a ir a una cafetería cercana, pero la nota sobre la mesita de la mini-sala definió su destino.

.

_»Miyagi-sensei: Tengo que hablar con usted de un asunto muy serio. Por favor espéreme en El Cuartel del Metal a las doce del día«_

.

Se preguntaba si la persona que le dejó la nota sería la misma que dejó su espalda llena de arañazos. No especificaba quién era, pero por el trato y el lugar, podía inferir que se trataba de alguna jovencita de la universidad Mitsuhashi que conoció anoche.

.

Estaba tan horrorizado ante esta teoría que hasta la resaca se le fue. Sabía lo que implicaba aquello de ser cierto, y por esta razón debía aclarar que todo fue un error y llegar a buenos términos.

.

_**Well I met this girl for the first time on Saturday night  
Standing in the queue at the Odeon alright**_  
_**Oh I took her by surprise**_  
_**When I gave her one of my lines**_  
_**She started smiling at me real fine, ha**_  
_**That´s when I said**_

_**Can I sit next to you girl…**_

_**(Vi a esta chica por primera vez un sábado por la noche**_  
_**Esperando en la cola del Odeon, sí señor**_  
_**Oh, la cogí por sorpresa**_  
_**Cuando le solté una de mis frases**_  
_**Me sonrió de una manera imponente ¡ja!**_  
_**Entonces le dije**_

_**¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, nena?**_..**.)**_** (3)**_

.

Se encontraba en una mesa en el segundo nivel mientras veía a unos sujetos jugar billar. Ya los conocía, eran los mismos que se amanecían ahí después de cada presentación de Exilieth. Como fuera, mientras esperaba a su _cita_, intentaba recordar los acontecimientos de anoche, pero ciertamente el alcohol había hecho estragos en su memoria y lo último que recordaba era a Misaki Takahashi siendo llevado por nadie más ni nadie menos que el novelista Akihiko Usami.

.

Vio al baterista de Exilieth entrar. Le extrañó un poco ya que el chico siempre se iba del lugar inmediatamente después de tocar, y no se volvía a aparecer hasta el siguiente sábado –o al menos eso tenía entendido–, pero más raro le pareció que estuviera dirigiéndose justo a donde él estaba.

.

–¿Lleva mucho tiempo esperando? –espetó con tono serio, pero no frío

–¿Ah?

–Iré directo al grano –el muchacho parecía nervioso, pero decidido. Su gesto serio no cambiaba, aunque sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas– Usted me gusta

–¿Qué? –el mayor estaba más que sacado de onda, pues no se esperaba eso, y menos de su excuñado– Estás de broma, ¿verdad? –esperaba que así fuera, pues en esos momentos esperaba que _ella_ llegara, y no tenía cabeza para otra cosa

–¡Por supuesto que no! –el menor elevó la voz mientras fruncía el ceño– ¡Y menos después de lo que hicimos anoche!

.

_**Thunder…**_

…_**I was caught**_  
_**In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)**_  
_**I looked round**_  
_**And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)**_  
_**My mind raced**_  
_**And I thought what could I do (Thunder)**_  
_**And I knew**_  
_**There was no help, no help from you (Thunder) **_

_**Sound of the drums**_  
_**Beatin' in my heart**_  
_**The thunder of guns**_  
_**Tore me apart**_  
_**You've been – thunderstruck**_

_**(Truenos…**_

…_**Fui recogido**_  
_**en el medio de las vías del ferrocarril (Truenos)**_  
_**Miré alrededor**_  
_**y supe que no había forma de regresar (Truenos)**_  
_**Mi mente corrió**_  
_**Y pensé en qué podría hacer (trueno)**_  
_**Y supe**_  
_**que no habría ayuda, ninguna ayuda tuya (Truenos)**_

_**El sonido de los tambores**_  
_**suena en mi corazón**_  
_**El estruendo de las armas**_  
_**me desgarró**_  
_**Has quedado – Estupefacto) (4**_**)**

.

Estupefacto. Aquel calificativo quedaba corto para describir la expresión de Miyagi Yö al escuchar tales palabras. De las posibilidades que se había planteado ninguna contemplaba ésta. Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto o una pesadilla. El silencio, roto únicamente por la canción que se reproducía en la rockola, se sentía aplastante ya que aquel _sí, es una broma_ que esperaba estaba tardando demasiado.

.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, aun sin creerle una sola palabra

–Tan seguro como que soy Takatsuki Shinobu… un _metalhead_ y baterista de Exilieth

–Chico –el pelinegro se negaba a creerlo y empezaba a perder la paciencia– Tu broma ya no es divertida

–¡¿Cree que lo cité aquí para semejante estupidez?! –el rubio estalló– Lo diré una vez más: me gusta –luego se levantó y golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas– ¡Y tiene que hacerse responsable por eso!

.

Hecho una furia, y evidentemente dolido por la obstinación del mayor, Shinobu Takatsuki salió del lugar dejando al adulto bastante aturdido.

.

"_¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?"_ se preguntaba el ojigris, que iba de camino a ninguna parte _"¡Por amor a Jashin-sama! ¡Tiene que aceptarlo, es el destino! ¡Nadie puede escapar de él! El destino quiere que estemos juntos ¡lo demostró anoche!"_

_._

Sus pómulos se encendieron apenas mencionó aquello. Ciertamente había sido un acontecimiento muy importante a sus apenas 18 años ¡y aquello no se iba a quedar así! Giró sobre sus talones de vuelta al Cuartel, encontrando al adulto todavía en su sitio.

.

–Le diré lo que pasó, con la condición de que asuma su responsabilidad –soltó bruscamente, apenas tomó asiento

–¡Ah! –el mayor soltó un gritillo, pues no esperaba que el menor regresara

–Aun no me cree ¿verdad?

–¿Tú qué crees?

–¿Quiere saberlo sí o no?

.

Aquella pregunta le generaba dudas al profesor, pues el tiempo transcurría y _ella_ nunca apareció. ¿Y si el chico decía la verdad y sí hicieron _cosas_ anoche?

.

"_¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ambos somos hombres!"_

.

–¿Cómo sé que no me estás tomando el pelo? –preguntó, desconfiado

–Lo que le voy a decir, y téngalo muy presente –dijo el rubio, sin cambiar su tono serio pero decidido– es tan verdadero como el tatuaje de AC/DC que tiene en el hombro izquierdo

.

Un escalofrío siniestro recorrió la espalda del hombre, pues aquel tatuaje que mencionaba Shinobu nunca lo había mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a su exesposa, y lo peor era que el ojigris acertó su ubicación.

.

"_¿Ahora debería creerle?"_

.

–Bien –el rubio carraspeó y comenzó su relato.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

.

1.- **Highway to hell**, del álbum homónimo **(1979).**

2.- Entiéndase por emborracharse o drogarse hasta morir, XD

3.- **Can I Sit Next to You Girl**, del álbum **T.N.T. (1975)**

4.- **Thunderstruck**, del álbum **The Razors Edge (1990)**

**.**

Bueno, pues como ven ya se está poniendo bueno esto, XD. Para la próxima semana estaré subiendo la otra parte, en la que les tengo una sorpresa especial. Bueno, pss sin nada más qué agregar... hasta la próxima.


	16. Que la locura empiece - II

Heeey! He aquí la décimo sexta entrega de 'El Cuartel del Metal', como lo prometí. Pretendía publicarla hasta el martes, pero neta los martes es cuando me da más flojera así que decidí adelantar.

Sigo con mi mini-tributo a AC/DC, y éste capítulo básicamente es el relato de Shinobu.

.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lemon.

La verdad es el primero que hago como tal, espero llenar sus expectativas. Bien… ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y las canciones aquí incluidas son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

_**Capítulo 16: Que la locura empiece – Parte II**_

.

Sábado por la noche. Finalizaba la presentación de Exilieth con los aplausos y gritos eufóricos de la audiencia en El Cuartel del Metal. Misaki había tocado mejor que nunca, aunque desconocía la razón. Iba a preguntarle pero vio que un hombre de unos 28 años, de cabello plateado, ojos color violeta, tez clara como leche, ataviado con un refinado traje y una pesada y costosa gabardina negra, se llevaba a rastras a su compañero de banda y este le seguía el paso sin protestar.

.

Frustrado, decidió que era hora de irse a casa como siempre, pues odiaba recibir llamadas de su fastidiosa hermana. No obstante Shinnosuke y Nowaki lo invitaron a jugar billar un rato, a lo cual encogió los hombros despreocupadamente y aceptó. No apostaban, sólo jugaban. Estaba a punto de ganarle al segundo guitarrista cuando sintió la voz de alguien.

.

–¿No creen que ya es un poco tarde para que sigan aquí?

–Miyagi-sensei –respondió Shinnosuke respetuosamente

–Etto… ya nos íbamos –el baterista contestó con rapidez, pues seguramente Risako se enteraría por él

.

El mayor se ofreció a llevar a los tres jóvenes, pero Nowaki rechazó la oferta ya que vivía cerca de ahí. Primero dejaron al bajista a su casa ya que –después de Nowaki– era el que vivía más cerca. Posterior a eso iban a ir a la casa Takatsuki, pero una llamada de Risako pidiéndole al mayor dejara pasar la noche a su hermano, so razón que sus padres no llegarían a casa esta noche (habían salido como casi cada fin de semana), los obligó a ir al apartamento del profesor.

.

Un rato más tarde ambos se disponían a dormir, el mayor en un futón y el menor en la cama. Sin embargo el rubio no podía conciliar el sueño, el hecho de encontrarse en casa de Miyagi-sensei le inquietaba y por alguna razón también le alegraba. Estuvo un buen rato jugando Guitar Hero III en su móvil, pero aun así no lograba distraerse, además que tenía sed. Se levantó y caminó en completo silencio hasta el refrigerador. Vio que sólo había comida instantánea –igual que la que dejaba su madre– y varios six-pack de cerveza.

.

–Bueno, seguro no le molestará –tomó una y la bebió hasta el fondo.

.

Pretendía tomar otra, pero probablemente el adulto se enojaría, a lo que decidió volver a dormir. Lo que no esperaba era ver al mayor en la sala, con una consola y la televisión encendida, tocando hábilmente una canción de Guitar Hero V.

.

–¿Tiene idea de lo ridículo que se ve haciendo eso? –espetó a modo de broma

–¿Ah?

.

Un rato después ambos estaban jugando con la consola, pero en algún momento pasó de ser un simple juego a una apuesta. Conforme transcurría el tiempo el nivel subía, igual que las cervezas que bebía el perdedor de cada ronda. Afortunadamente el baterista llevaba la delantera.

.

.

_**All you women who want a man of the Street  
But you don't know which way you wanna turn  
Just keep a coming  
and put your hand out to me  
'cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn**_

_**(Todas las mujeres que quieren un hombre de la calle  
Pero no saben hacia donde quieren dirigirse  
Simplemente siguen viniendo  
Y me ofreces tu mano  
Porque yo soy el que te va a poner a arder…) (1)**_

.

El corazón del baterista latía tan rápido como su técnica de doble bombo (2). No supo en qué momento las cosas se salieron de control, pero a estas alturas del juego no iba a detenerse a preguntar.

.

El zipper de su chaqueta negra de cuero iba descendiendo y luego resbalaba sobre sus hombros. Sus labios eran atacados vorazmente mientras las hábiles manos de su excuñado desabrochaban uno a uno los botones de la camisa color gris oscuro. Él torpemente hacía lo mismo con la camisa color verde pálido y la corbata negra. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había cambiado para dormir. Ambas camisas iban resbalando por sus pieles mientras hacían ese característico sonido; los labios del pelinegro abandonaron los suyos para irse sobre la blanca piel de su cuello, depositando besos húmedos y mordiendo suavemente, provocándole algunos suspiros. Asimismo las grandes manos de Miyagi recorrían con las yemas de los dedos su suave piel, causándole sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Entre besos y caricias que incrementaban su intensidad, el mayor conducía al más joven hasta la cama, cayendo este sobre su espalda. Miyagi se posicionó sobre él sin detener sus caricias. Besó sus labios, las comisuras, su mentón, su cuello, la clavícula, los hombros... mordió sobre uno de ellos y siguió bajando hasta llegar a dos botoncitos que pedían un poco de atención.

.

–Aaah–gimió el baterista en cuanto sintió la caliente y húmeda lengua del mayor en uno de ellos moviéndose en círculos, al tiempo que el otro era presionado con los dedos– Aaaah...

.

Hizo lo mismo con el otro hasta dejarlos rojos a ambos. Las manos del chico tampoco se quedaron atrás, pues una se deslizaba por entre las oscuras hebras, y la otra subía y bajaba por la columna del mayor. Sus pieles subían de temperatura y todavía no empezaba lo mejor. El adulto ahora descendía hasta su ombligo, introduciendo la lengua simulando penetraciones. Inconscientemente el menor movía sus caderas, y las palpitaciones bajo el pantalón negro se hacían tan intensas que incluso resultaban dolorosas. El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces para apretujar la erección del rubio, por encima de la tela.

.

–Aaah... ngh... –gemía ante cada caricia, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. Miyagi lo besaba con más fuerza, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior, mientras desabrochaba los jeans dolorosamente ajustados.

.

Luego volvió a lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones, y al mismo tiempo introdujo la mano bajo el bóxer para hacerlo descender junto con los jeans. Se separó un momento para bajárselo por completo, dejando una vista espectacular para el mayor: los cabellos dorados como trigo ya no estaban levantados hacia arriba y atrás como en el Cuartel, sino en completo desorden; los ojos gris claro se oscurecían en una clara expresión del placer que experimentaba; los mofletes sonrosados, el labio inferior un poco hinchado, y un rastro de saliva que iba de sus comisuras y poco a poco se difuminaba hasta desaparecer por debajo del ombligo; los pezoncitos estaban rojos igual que las marcas que dejó anteriormente; y el miembro duro del menor se erguía pidiendo atención a gritos, todo esto bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

.

Miyagi acarició con frenesí las delgadas y torneadas piernas del baterista, y luego se agachó para dejar más besos húmedos y suaves mordiscos.

.

–Aaahh... aaahh... aaah... –los gemidos del ojigris subían de volumen conforme el adulto ascendía a su ingle– Mi-Miyagi –el aludido lamía lenta y tortuosamente la punta de su miembro– Ngh... mmm... aaah...

.

De nueva cuenta las caderas de Shinobu se movían y una de sus manos se deslizaba por la cabellera negra, empujando un poco. El mayor pareció captar el mensaje, pues engulló toda la virilidad del baterista de golpe. Ésta entraba y salía de la caliente boca del mayor; el calor era sofocante y a la vez placentero, tanto que lo hacía aferrarse a las blancas sábanas.

.

–Ngh... aaah... ngh... –el baterista intentaba reprimirse, pero aquello estaba rebasando su control– ¡Aaah! –sintió un fuerte espasmo en su vientre–Miyagi... voy a... me voy a...

.

En lugar de apartarse Miyagi intensificó el vaivén y poco después el menor derramó su semilla en la boca del mayor. Éste tomó lo que cayó por la comisura de sus labios y la lamió toda. De nueva cuenta se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del menor y pasó una mano por su cintura, acortando las distancias mientras una nueva batalla se libraba entre las lenguas de ambos. Cuando se hizo necesario respirar, se separaron y el pelinegro deslizó tres de sus dedos, uno a uno, sobre los sonrosados labios del chico. Entendiendo el mensaje, el baterista lamió cada uno con lentitud, deslizando su mojada lengua como si se tratara de un dulce, inconsciente de que eso sólo encendía más al mayor, quien se daba atención a sí mismo con la otra mano.

.

Una vez que estuvieron bien lubricados los largos dedos del adulto, introdujo uno en la virginal entrada del baterista.

.

_**Let me put my love into you  
flying on a free flight  
driving all night with my machinery  
cause I  
I got the power any hour  
to show the man in me**_

_**(Déjame introducir mi amor en ti  
Volando en un vuelo libre  
Dándole que te pego toda la noche con mi maquinaria  
Porque yo,  
yo tengo el poder a cualquier hora  
De mostrar el hombre que hay en mi…) (3)**_

.

–¡Aaahh! –Shinobu no pudo evitar soltar un grito por la intromisión. Su _amante_ lo movía en círculos, y cuando lo creyó pertinente introdujo el segundo– Aaahh... ngh... –el dolor desaparecía de a poco– aah... –Miyagi introdujo el tercero e hizo movimientos en tijera y en círculos, dilatando la rosada entrada, mientras el joven arqueaba la espalda– M-Miyagi... ¡Hazlo ya!

.

Y el mayor obedeció sin chistar: su miembro se abría paso entre las nalgas del joven, y de una estocada entró.

.

–¡Aaaaah! –otro grito escapó de la garganta del chico, y unas pequeñas gotas de mar fluyeron por sus encendidas mejillas

–Estás muy estrecho –dijo el mayor con voz casi gutural

.

Miyagi lo besaba mientras con la mano libre acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, y cuando estuvo más relajado, comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén.

.

–Aaahh... aaahh... aaah...

.

Al mismo tiempo su excuñado masturbaba su miembro, que volvía a despertar. Con cada embestida, vaivén, beso, exhalación, roce, mordida, etcétera, la intensidad de las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo aumentaba y hacían de las suyas con sus emociones y sentimientos.

.

–Aaaah... aaahh... aaahh...

–Ngh... aaah...

.

Las uñas del rubio se enterraban salvajemente en la piel del pelinegro, incluso donde las letras rojas de AC/DC estaban tatuadas de por vida, haciendo gemir al mayor con voz ronca.

.

Las embestidas seguían en aumento, causando fuertes espasmos al ojigris. No conforme con eso, las atenciones que su excuñado le daba a su miembro lo hacían perder la cordura. No soportó más y por segunda vez derramó su semilla, esta vez entre el abdomen de ambos. Sus entrañas se contrajeron bruscamente, obligando al mayor a correrse, llenándolas de esa caliente esencia, fluyendo un poco de esta entre sus piernas.

.

–Aaahh... –ambos soltaron un suspiro mientras Miyagi salía del cuerpo más joven.

.

Los dos pronto cayeron en la inconsciencia, consecuencia del alcohol y el esfuerzo físico. Sin embargo el baterista se acurrucó en el pecho de su excuñado y con su último aliento de esa noche susurró un _te quiero__._

_._

_**'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were makin' it and you -**_

_**Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long**_

_**(Porque las paredes empezaron a sacudirse  
La tierra temblaba  
Me dolía la cabeza  
y estábamos haciéndolo y tú…**_

_**Me sacudiste toda la noche  
Sí, tú me sacudiste toda la noche) (4)**_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**.**

**1, 3 y 4.-** **Shoot to thrill, Let me put my love into you **y** You shook me all night long. **Las tres canciones pertenecen al álbum **Back in Black (1980).** Las dos primeras corresponden al **lado A** y la última al **lado B.**

**2.-** Como dato curioso el **doble bombo** en la batería es usado cuando un baterista quiere incrementar la velocidad o agregar variedad de tiempos intrincados a su repertorio. Originalmente consistía en dos bombos con un pedal independiente cada uno, pero Shinobu, como muchos bateristas, emplea un bombo con un doble pedal, es decir, dos pedales unidos mediante un mecanismo y con dos mazas en lugar de una, logrando dicho efecto y permitiendo ahorrar espacio y dinero.

Recomiendo escuchar **Angel of Death** de **Slayer** (con su ex-baterista Dave Lombardo), del álbum **Reign in Blood (1986)** para que se den una idea en cuanto a la rapidez.

.

Seguramente se preguntarán qué rábanos hacía Miyagi tocando una canción de Guitar Hero a altas horas de la noche, pero tiene su explicación –que no daré inmediatamente–. Emm… bueno, la verdad estoy pensando en dejarla hasta aquí, pero me gustaría que me dieran sus sugerencias. De verdad es importante para mí. Bien, pss sin más qué decir nos leeremos hasta la próxima entrega. Chaito.


End file.
